What Would They Say to Each Other?
by tki143
Summary: Will they finally be able to marry or will work get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**What Would They Say To Each Other?**

**For Some reason people wanted me to make my What Would Jane Say and What Would Maura Say stories into a trilogy so I will do my best. So here goes hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

Jane wasn't sure if Maura was dropping hints or was she really looking at bridal dresses in the magazine Jane found in the nightstand on Maura's side of the bed. She really did want the wedding at Fenway Park and Maura knew that and she thought they were going casual. Maybe Maura wanted more than that. Note to self…ask Maura what she wants and assume nothing. Some days she could hardly believe that she and Maura were going to get married in a matter of weeks. Maura pulled some strings so that they could use the ballpark for the ceremony and the reception afterwards on a day in the summer when the Red Sox were away.

Maura had told her she wanted to take her on a real honeymoon and Jane gave her the go ahead to plan whatever she wanted. They were both taking a month off (they both had far more than that saved up) and she still had no idea where the honeymoon was going to be. All Maura would tell her was to make sure she had her passport. She assumed they were going to Europe but Maura wouldn't tell her anything. She put her feet up on the coffee table and waited for Maura to get home from work. She had called earlier and told her she was going to be late because a couple of bodies had come in and she wanted to do the autopsies that night.

When Maura finally walked through the door and hour later than Jane had expected she jumped up and met her at the door with a warm hug. "Tough day?"

"Very." Maura melted into the hug. "I can't wait to be out of here and on our honeymoon and not have to think about a dead body for a whole month." She lifted her head up and kissed Jane warmly.

"Want me to draw you a bath and order some dinner?" Jane walked her out to the kitchen and sat her down on a chair by the counter and poured her a glass of wine. "Why don't you take that glass of wine upstairs and while you're getting ready I'll run a bath and you can just sit and relax for as long as you like. Since we bought that new bathtub you can turn on the heater and the water will stay hot for as long as you like."

"Mmmm that sounds heavenly." Maura closed her eyes while she took a sip of wine. Soon she felt herself being lifted off the chair into Jane's arms. She didn't protest as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "You take such good care of me. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie, that's why I take such good care of you." Jane sat her down on the bed and went to the bathroom and started the water and poured some of the lavender bath salts Maura loved into the water. She tested the temperature again then headed back to the bedroom. Maura was still sitting on the bed exactly where Jane had left her. She knelt down in front of her and reached for her shoes and removed them. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress then helped her stand up. She lowered the dress and stockings then reached around and removed her bra and panties and picked her up again. She lowered her into the water then got in behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and leaned back. "So wanna tell me about it?"

Maura shook her head. "Just wanna lay here."

"Did my googlemouth just say wanna instead of want to? You must be tired to be using poor grammar." Maura nodded her head against Jane's chest. "Just relax and let me do everything." She wet Maura's hair and poured shampoo into her hand and washed her hair. She then reached up and grabbed the removable handle and rinsed it. "God I love this bathtub." Jane laughed behind her. She then soaped her hands and washed Maura's body. And rinsed her off. She then stood up and dried herself before holding out a hand for Maura to help her out of the bathtub and she dried her body then lifted her again and took her into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Chinese." Was all Maura said and she knew it was enough because she knew Jane would order exactly what she wanted.

"You rest and I'll take care of everything." Jane leaned down and kissed her forehead then reached for her phone. She called their favorite Chinese place and ordered the food then turned back to Maura. "Food will be here in about 20 minutes, you want me to wake you when it gets here?"

"Just stay here with me will you?" Maura turned and buried her head into Jane's side. Jane moved closer and pulled Maura to her.

"Of course I will. Forever." Jane rested her head on top of Maura's head and just sat their hold her until the doorbell rang. Maura had fallen asleep soon after Jane settled next to her and Jane tried to move without waking her but she woke up anyway.

"Food here?" Maura mumbled into her side.

"Yeah wait here I'll be right back." Jane kissed her head and ran out of the bedroom. She shut the door behind the delivery guy and walked out to the kitchen to prepare a tray. She grabbed the bottle of wine and a beer and placed them on the tray then headed back into the bedroom. She stopped at the door at looked at Maura lying there. "God you're beautiful." Jane walked toward the bed and placed the tray in the middle of the bed.

"My hairs a mess and I don't have any makeup on. I'm a mess." She reached up and tried to smooth her hair.

"That's when you're at your best, when it's just my Maura in all her naked glory." Jane sat down behind her and reached for the bedside table where Maura kept a brush. "Eat." Jane gestured to the tray and started brushing her hair. "I love your hair. It's so smooth."

Maura actually purred when Jane started brushing her hair. "I love it when you brush my hair. You do it in such a way that is so relaxing." She reached forward and picked up the chopsticks Jane had placed on the tray and brought the food to her lips. "What about you aren't you eating?"

"I grabbed a bite earlier don't worry about me." She continued stroking her hair with the brush until she felt her shoulders start to tremble and knew she was crying. She laid the brush down and gathered Maura in her arms. "It's ok I've got you, let it out."

"They were just little boys. How could someone do that to those beautiful little boys?" Her body was wracked with sobs and Jane just held her. "Someone found them together in a box in the park. Two little bodies stuffed in a box barely big enough to hold the two of them. They were twins with beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, couldn't have been more than 4 or 5 years old and someone threw them out likes yesterday's trash." She sat up and turned to Jane. "How can they do that?"

Jane looked down at the tear streaked face and felt like crying herself. Even after seeing what she sees everyday some sick bastard comes up with something new to surprise her. "I don't know Maura, I just don't know." Maura turned back around and laid her head back on Jane's shoulder.

"They both had previously healed broken arms and legs and a myriad of other broken bones. These two boys had been severely abused and it very well could have been since they were born. Their short little lives were filled with hate and fear and I couldn't leave them until morning. I want justice for those little boys Jane." She turned back around to face Jane. "Can we get justice for them?"

Jane reached for her phone on the bedside table and pressed a preset button and waited. She looked at Maura while she waited. "We can sure as hell try." She sat up a little straighter when the phone was answered, all business. "Lt. Cavanaugh this is Rizzoli, sorry to call you so late at night but Maura caught a double homicide and I would like to work the case if it's possible." She listened as he spoke for a minute or two. "Two little boys whose bodies were found in a cardboard box." She listened again. "Ok thank you sir." She hung up and placed her phone back on the nightstand. "We can all start working on it in the morning. It will be our only case until we catch the bastard that did it."

"Language Jane." Maura smiled up at her.

Jane smiled back down. "That's my girl. By the way is it swearing if I'm quoting someone because those were Cavanaugh's words not mine? Although I agree with him."

"Ok I'll let you off the hanger this time."

"Hook Maura it's I'll let you off the hook this time." Jane said as she smiled back at Maura.

"Why must you have so many idioms Jane?" Maura reached forward for more food all of the sudden famished. She fed some to Jane over her shoulder.

"It's just what pops out of my mouth Maura you know that." Jane said somewhat defensively.

Maura patted her leg beside her. "I did not mean it as an insult Jane." She felt Jane relax under her hand.

"I know Maura I'm sorry. Finish up with the food and we can put on the movie of your choice and fall asleep right here." Maura finished eating then while Jane took the tray back out to the kitchen chose something to watch on the television. Jane was surprised when she walked into the bedroom and the Red Sox game was on TV. Jane pointed to the TV. "What's with that?"

"I don't think I'll be awake for long so I figured I might as well put on something you'd like to watch."

Jane sat down and handed Maura a fresh glass of wine. "Thank you." She lay down on her side of the bed and waited for Maura to snuggle in beside her and when she did she sighed in contentment she reached up and pointed the remote at the TV and turned it off. "Oh hey by the way, I was meaning to ask you. What kind of wedding do you want? I know this has all been planned around what I wanted but this can't be what you've always dreamed of."

Maura once again looked up at Jane. "Where did that come from? I thought we had this all set up."

Jane looked at Maura with a sheepish grin and reached into the drawer of the nightstand on her side of the bed. "Well I saw this bridal magazine and the pages you had neatly marked with your little post-it-note flags and wondered if I was robbing you of a dream wedding."

"Jane I would marry you in a dirty dingy back alley as long as you were beside me. Where we get married is of no importance to me, it's who I'm marrying that's important." Maura looked earnestly into Jane's eye to make sure she understood her. Besides it wasn't a lie because everyone knew she couldn't lie.

Jane looked into the beautiful hazel eyes of the woman she adored and knew she meant what she said. She turned a couple of pages in the magazine and put it in front of Maura. "This one would be beautiful on you." She pointed to one of the dresses with a green post-it-note.

Maura felt tears come to her eyes as she looked at the dress she herself had chosen to be the one she would wear if she was ever going to wear a wedding dress. She sniffled before she spoke. "Don't you think I'd be a little over dressed for the occasion?"

"Not at all. We're setting the rules here remember. If you want to wear a…" She looked down at the price of the dress and almost choked on the sip of beer she had just taken. "A $4000 dollar dress then so be it. It's your day too not just mine." Just then a thought popped into her head.

"Are you sure? You wanted it casual this isn't exactly casual."

"This coming from the woman who wears designer clothes to a crime scene. Of course I'm sure but you'd better hurry you'll need it soon." Jane watched the dreamy look come across Maura's face and knew she'd do anything for this woman. "Now let's get to sleep, we're going to have a long day ahead of us, with you having to order that dress and me having to find the parents of those little boys." She leaned down and kissed Maura then turned the lights. "I love you."

Maura snuggled in as close as possible and wrapped her arms around Jane. "I love you too." She closed her eyes and was asleep in minutes. Jane just laid there and held her until she fell asleep about half an hour later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why do you always open those curtains when you wake up?" Jane mumbled from under the pillow she had over her head to block the sunlight.

"So you can wake up gently to the sunshine instead of the alarm clock jarring you awake with its incessant ringing." Maura smiled at the mumbling mass in her bed.

"So you'd rather I woke up due to sensory overload from the incessant sun shining in the window? I'm not sure which I hate more." Maura sat down on the bed next to Jane and removed the pillow from her head.

"Come on Jane we need to get going or we'll be late for work. Coffee is ready so get in the shower so we can get this party on the road." Maura stood up when Jane popped her head out from under the covers.

"Show on the road Maura not party." She watched as Maura shook her head and left the room. She popped up out of bed as soon as she left and jumped in the shower and was downstairs ready to go less than a half hour later.

"I don't know how you can do that. Twenty five minutes ago you were still in bed and now you look as if you spent as much time as I did getting ready."

Jane walked over and kissed her cheek. "I don't wear makeup and I don't look like a runway model so it doesn't take me as long to get ready as you do." She grabbed a cup of coffee and a piece of toast off of Maura's plate then sat down next to her to read the paper. She leaned over and quickly kissed Maura on the lips so as not to smear her lipstick. "And you my dear look like a million bucks."

"And you my dear look gorgeous now let's go." She threw Jane the keys and headed for the car.

Jane caught up with her and wrapped her arms around her from behind. "We probably won't see much of each other today want to try to meet up for lunch? I can pick something up and bring it down here."

"That would be nice, I'll understand if you can't make it." Jane kissed her neck as she helped her into the passenger seat and ran around to the driver's side. Maura loved this side of Jane, it was a side that no one else got to see. Once they entered the precinct Jane was mostly business unless no one was around but this morning routine was all hers.

"If we get immersed in this case I may forget." She smiled sheepishly at Maura because she often forgot to call or eat if a case got a hold of her.

"Well then maybe I should bring something to you. Why don't I buy lunch for all of you since I am the reason you are going to be working so hard. Yes that's what I'll do so don't worry about it." She rested her hand on the headrest and stroked Jane's hair. She had to smile when Jane leaned into her touch.

"That sounds like a plan. Besides you can afford it better than I can." She turned and gave her her best smirk Maura.

"Yes that would be true. Would you care for anything in particular?" Maura's hand was still absentmindedly playing with Jane's hair.

"Sandwiches that don't have tofu but have lots of meat." Jane said as she parked the car in Maura's assigned spot behind the precinct. "I kind of like this assigned spot thing."

"You do realize it's for me, not you right?" Maura smiled as Jane helped her out of the car.

"Well since we go hand in hand, literally and figuratively it's kind of mine too. It's like that handicapped thing you hang from the mirror, as long as I have a handicapped person in the car I can use it. You're my handicapped person. Kind of."

Maura had always liked the feel of Jane's hand at her back as she opened doors for her and escorted her places but now there was a possessiveness to it and that was ok with Maura. "Yes Jane it is the same premise." They walked through the back door into the morgue and Jane held Maura's hands for a moment before she leaned forward and kissed her soundly. "Jane my lipstick!" Maura squeaked as they pulled apart but she had to laugh at the smile on Jane's face.

"Oh you've got plenty of time to fix it. I have to hit the bathroom and clean it off so the guys won't think I've gone soft on them and I'm wearing lipstick." She leaned forward and kissed her again. "Might as well get it while I can. See ya in a few hours. Love you."

Maura melted whenever Jane said she loved her. Maura took Jane's face between her hands and kissed her. "I love you too."

"Oh you two make me sick. This is a work place and that is so unprofessional." They broke apart when they heard the whiny voice of Dr. Pike.

"Dr. Pike why are you here I did not call for your assistance." Jane saw Maura take a deep breath before she turned to face him.

"You get him tiger." Jane whispered from behind her so Pike couldn't hear her and Maura had to hold back a laugh.

"I heard you had two bodies come in late last night and I thought I would offer my assistance." His superior attitude let her know that he didn't think she could handle both bodies alone.

"Give him the heave ho Maura." Maura elbowed Jane to keep her from saying anything more because she did want to remain somewhat professional but Jane was making it very hard.

"I hate to disappoint you Dr. Pike but I completed both autopsies last night before I went home so your presence I not required here. I would appreciate it in the future if you would call rather than show up here unannounced."

"Oooh she told you Dr. Pike." Jane said over Maura's shoulder using Maura as a shield between the two of them.

"Jane you're making a bad situation even worse." The look on Maura's face as she turned to face Jane said otherwise. She was trying her best to not laugh.

Dr. Pike sputtered as he turned and left the morgue. "Doesn't he have a job somewhere else?" Mura turned all the way around so she was facing Jane and Jane gave her and innocent look when Maura tried to give her a stern look. "What?"

"You know what. I was trying to be professional with him and you did everything you could to undermine me." Maura was finding it hard to be mad at Jane.

"That pompous ass came in here implying that you weren't competent enough to handle two autopsies by yourself and I wanted to put him in his place. But you did a pretty good job of doing that yourself. But I believe you need to be a bit more assertive. Next time instead of saying your presence isn't required here you should say something like take your slimy ass and park it back in the hole you crawled out of. I think he would get the drift then."

"You don't think he got the point? I think the fact that he was sputtering when he left and he couldn't form a complete sentence when he left was good enough for me."

"Hey at least I don't have to be here when he replaces you during our honeymoon."

"I feel for Frost and Korsak, they have to deal with them for the full month." Maura walked over to one of the drawers and opened it. "Jane come here. I know you don't need any incentive to do a good job but I want you to see one of these boys." She removed the sheet covering one of the little boys and Jane almost cried.

"What a beautiful child. We'll get whoever did this. The first step is finding out who they are then finding the parents and questioning them, finding out if they know anything about this. Find out if there was a missing persons report on the two of them then we'll take it from there. What do you have for a time of death?"

"Minimum of three days maybe even five days. The weather has been uncharacteristically hot this summer so it could be even longer. I'll do more tests today to see if I can pinpoint it a little better and let you know. I'll check the vitreous fluids of the eyes and see if it will help me narrow it down."

Jane leaned down and gave Maura a quick kiss. "I'm going to head upstairs to get started. I'll see you at lunchtime."

"I'm going to draw the vitreous gel from both boys and see what it reveals. I'll see you later." She smiled as Jane turned and almost ran out of the morgue.

Jane walked into the bullpen and booted up her computer to start a search of missing person's reports before Frost got in. She immediately found the two reports for the little boys and printed them out. She read through the report on the computer and took note of the parent's names. "Aw shit."

"That's not what I wanted to hear when I first walked into the office this morning. What's up?" Korsak asked as he walked behind Jane to see what was on her computer. "Cute kids, how long they been missing?"

"They're no longer missing, they're downstairs in two of Maura's freezers. Look at the name of the parents." She moved out of the way so Korsak could read the report.

"Aw shit." Korsak's reaction also included a low whistle.

"What's the Aw Shit for?" Frost said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Jane and handed one to Korsak. Jane turned the computer screen so he could see it.

"Check out the parent's name." Korsak said as he walked back to his desk.

"So what's the problem?" Frost looked back and forth between Jane and Korsak for an answer.

"Both boys are down in the morgue. Maura did their autopsies last night and both suffered from repeated and long term abuse. So now we have to figure out if they are the abusers." She said as she pointed to the computer screen.

"Aw Shit. Good luck with that one I still have paperwork to do from our last case."

"No you don't Frost." They all looked up at Lt. Sean Cavanaugh walked through the door. "Jane may not have had the time to tell you but this case is top priority. I want the bastard found and prosecuted for killing those two boys."

"Well Sean you may want to see who the parents are and let us know how to handle this." He pointed to Jane and she pointed to her computer screen and the missing person's sheets.

"Aw shit I do not need this today." He took a sip of his coffee and took a deep breath. "Go inform them that we found their boys and watch their reactions. I'll see if we can get a court order with what we have. Don't let them know they may be suspects. Rizzoli I want you and Korsak to go. Frost I want you to see if you can dig up if there were any emergency room visits. I want all of them. Build a solid case before we approach them. This could get tricky. Cross all the T's and dot the I's on this one because you can bet they'll have the best attorneys money can buy. And they have the money to buy them. I'll go talk to the Captain and see if we can have a sit down with the Police Commissioner because he will want to know what's going on. Keep this close to the vest. Rizzoli does Dr. Isles know who these kids are?"

"I don't think she does. You want me to talk to her?" Jane stood up and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.

"Yeah you better. I'm sure her family knows the parents and I know I don't have to tell you to let her know this is to be kept quiet."

"No problem sir." Jane turned and walked out of the bullpen. Jane waited for the doors to the elevator to close before she let loose her feelings by kicking the walls. "Shit shit shit. Our worlds collided when we least expect it." She was kicking the walls again when the doors opened to a surprised Maura.

"Jane what did that wall ever do to you?" Jane took Maura's are and led her back to her office in the back of the morgue. She closed the door behind them and motioned for Maura to sit down on the couch and Jane sat next to her. "I was just coming up to tell you what I found out about their clothing."

"Maura I need to tell you something and until the time is right you need to keep it to yourself. It's about who the parents are which makes them our top suspects." Jane stood up and started pacing.

"Jane you're making me very nervous will you stop pacing and sit down again?" Maura watched Jane's face and began to worry. "What is it?"

Jane stopped pacing and faced Maura. "Maura the parents are James and Rachel Pierpoint." Jane watched Maura's face as it went from worried to confused. She handed her the missing person's reports.

"I never even knew they had children. They were never present at any of the events or parties they hosted." She looked down at sheets in her hands.

"You know them that good?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Well. Do I know them that well and yes I do. I've been to their home on numerous occasions and I never saw any sign of children. If I had boys that looked like this I'd be parading them in front of everyone." Maura was still staring at the pictures. "They sure look different now. What kind of parent wouldn't have any pictures of their children displayed throughout their home?"

"Well they couldn't exactly parade them in front of guests without explaining the amount of bruising they had to have. Korsak and I are going to head over to inform the parents now. I'll see you when I get back." She leaned down and gave Maura a kiss. "I love you."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Jane saw that she was absolutely serious.

Jane gave her a skeptical look. "And have a repeat of the Fairfield thing, no way. You stay here and find out what you can about those boys so we can nail whoever did this. I promise I'll behave." Jane turned towards the door to leave then turned back. "They aren't on your guest list for the wedding are they?"

"No they are not. That would not be their type of affair." Maura said matter of factly.

Jane bristled at Maura's tone and she tried hard to rein in her anger. "So in other words they wouldn't be caught dead at our wedding because it's beneath them."

Maura looked up at Jane's tone and saw her clenched jaw and walked over to her and placed her hand on her cheek. "How many times must I apologize for that Jane? I may have misspoke when dealing with the Fairfields and I have told you over and over again that it will not happen again."

"I can't take that chance Maura and I can't take the chance that the Pierpoints will get suspicious. I want this to look like any other notification so having you accompany me wouldn't look right. Please don't take it wrong ok? Stay here and do what you do best, find the evidence I need." She leaned down and kissed Maura and quickly turned and ran out of the room. When the elevators doors opened she stepped in and chanced a glance back at Maura and she was standing in the same spot where Jane had left her with and angry look on her face. "Oh oh I think I can kiss lunch goodbye too. I'll make it up to her tonight." Jane smiled at Maura as the doors closed and she gave her a little wave at the last minute. Jane walked into the bullpen and signaled for Korsak to follow her and the two of them walked out to her car.

When they were both in the car Korsak turned to her. "So from the look on your face I can tell the talk you just had with Maura didn't go so well. What happened?"

"She wanted to go with us and I mentioned the Fairfields and things just escalated from there." Jane turned and smiled at him.

"So did she apologize again?" Korsak was almost laughing beside her.

"No but she did sort of remind me in her own way that she has apologized many times but I couldn't take the chance with this one. If they did this I want them but I don't want them to know right away that we're investigating them."

"I bet she didn't like that did she?"

She looked quickly at Korsak with a strained smile. "I think my ass it the proverbial grass and she's the lawn mower and I'm going to pay the price later. She was shooting daggers at me when I left the morgue."

"Your cuteness and smile didn't win her over?" Jane swung made contact with his shoulder. "Ouch!" He rubbed his shoulder.

"I tried but she didn't waver. It's never not worked with her before. Can you imagine what she could do with that sentence?" They both laughed as Jane turned the corner. "Son of a bitch. Look at that house. No that's not a house that's a fucking palace. This is Maura's world." Jane went silent as she looked at the mansion in front of them. "How can I ever compete with this?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Janie she's already made her decision and she chose you. She could have all of this but she chose you. Maybe we should have her committed, who would give all this up for you? I can imagine her walking out that front door with a glass of wine to sit on the veranda for a nice quiet evening."

Once again Jane swung her arm and hit him soundly on the shoulder. "Whose side are you on anyway? You're supposed to be telling me how lucky I am and how great Maura is."

"I'm on your side Jane and we'll discuss it later but I think maybe we should go in and stop gawking like the local yokels we are. Pretend we know what we're doing ok?" He laughed as the both got out of the car.

Jane caught him straightening his tie and she couldn't resist one last jab. "Don't let it go to your head Korsak, we don't belong here no matter how spiffy we look." Jane knocked on the door and wasn't surprised when it was answered by a man in a suit who turned out to be the butler.

"May I help you?" Jane and Korsak both showed their badges and he opened the door to let them in. "Please wait here I'll get Mr. Pierpoint."

Jane watched as he walked away. "I half expected him to say he would get the Master Pierpoint." She whispered out of the side of her mouth and Korsak stifled a laugh.

"What can I do for you detectives?" Jane turned around and came face to face with a very distinguished looking gentleman, ascot and all. He looked to be in his 50's with gray at his temples. He also looked like he'd walked off the cover of GQ Magazine but she knew he'd never be caught dead anywhere near the magazine itself.

Jane stepped forward and reached out her and shook his hand. "My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli and this is Sergeant Detective Vince Korsak. I'm afraid we have some bad news for you. Is your wife around? I'd rather I only have to do this one time."

"You found the boys didn't you? Are they dead?" He stood ramrod straight and spoke with no emotion at all.

"Is your wife here?" Jane asked again.

"Please follow me, she's in the parlor." Jane walked behind him but turned to Korsak and mouthed 'the parlor' with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Dear these detectives are here to talk about the boys."

Jane looked around him to a woman that was sitting in a chair by the fire even though it was 80 degrees outside. Jane knew she was in her mid 40's but she looked as if she were much older. "Mrs. Pierpoint I'm afraid we have some bad news. Mark and Mike were found in a wooded area yesterday." Jane found she couldn't refer to them as the boys as James Pierpoint continued to do.

"Are you saying they are dead?" Rachel asked from her perch on the edge of the chair with no emotion.

Jane sat down in the chair across from her. "Yes Ma'am they are dead. We found their bodies in the park about two miles down the road. How long had they been missing?"

"About 11 days." The answer cane from James as he walked behind his wife and placed his hands on her shoulders. Jane watched as he applied enough pressure on her shoulders to cause her to wince.

"Why is it you waited a week to file a missing persons report?" Jane watched his hands again with the same effect, the wife winced.

'We were waiting for a ransom demand that never came so we finally called the police. Would you mind coming in and giving us a DNA sample and letting us take your finger prints so we can eliminate you as suspects?" Jane asked quietly so as not to raise their suspicions. "It's something we do in cases like this."

"Are you accusing us o factually killing our own children?" This was the first sign of emotion from Rachel Jane had seen since they walked in the door.

Korsak stepped forward. "If you've done nothing wrong you've got nothing to lose or hide right? In cases like this it's usually someone close to home and you're the closest. We'd like to see Mark's and Mike's rooms. "

"I think now would be the time where we ask if you think we need a lawyer or where I say we're not going to answer any more of your questions without our lawyer present. James will escort you to the door. Thank you for telling us about the boys, we'll claim the bodies as soon as we've made the necessary arrangements."

He turned his back to them effectively dismissing them and from out of nowhere James appeared and escorted them to the front door. When the door closed behind them Jane turned to Korsak. "Did you notice he never used their names. He referred to them as the boys. And neither one of them asked how they died. Wouldn't you wonder what happened to them?"

"Yeah I picked up on that. I have a feeling we found our two best suspects now all we have to do is find a way to prove it. Maybe Maura's found something for us." He laughed as he saw Jane tense up. "She scares you that much huh?"

"She doesn't scare me at all there are just times when I'm not sure how to approach her. Today is one of those days." Jane sped out of the driveway and headed back to the precinct. "I wonder if we have enough to get a search warrant if there's a judge that will even touch this. These people probably have every judge in their pockets we just have to find the one that's not indebted to the Pierpoints." Jane pulled into the parking lot behind the precinct and saw that Maura's car was missing. "I wonder where she went."

"Maybe she went out to lunch with that female cop that has been giving her the eye." Jane turned on her heel and started to back him up against the building before he saw the smile on his face.

"Oh you are so mean." She turned to walk away but then turned back quickly. "Is there a cop giving her the eye?"

Korsak shook his head and took a tentative step towards the back door. "Is it safe to walk by you now or are you going to throw me up against the wall?"

"I wouldn't have had to do it the first time if you hadn't been messing with my head." She reached forward and opened the door for him and motioned for him to go ahead of her.

"You're just so fun to tease I can't help it." She kicked him in the butt as he passed by her. "Ouch! Why do you insist on causing me bodily harm?"

"You're just so fun to harm I can't help it." She smiled at him as she pushed the elevator button. "We need to check campaigns contributors and find a judge we can approach with this." She went straight to her desk and booted up her computer. "Hey Frost is there a way I can find out if there are any clean judges in this town? Unless Cavanaugh got us a warrant while we were gone."

"No such luck Rizzoli." They swung around as Lt. Cavanaugh came out of his office with a piece of paper in his hand. "This is a list of the four judges I talked to today and one of them would sign a warrant. On the bottom of the list are the judges we should contact. What did you find out from the Pierpoints?"

"I really believe they had something to do with their sons being killed. If they didn't do it themselves then they hired someone to do it. There was hardly any reaction when we told them they were dead. They never asked what happened or where they were found. They didn't even ask to see the bodies. What kind of parent wouldn't want to make sure we had the right kids?"

"When we asked for DNA, fingerprints and whether we could look through the boys room they lawyered up. Not many innocent people feel they need a lawyer do they?" Korsak asked as he sat down behind his desk.

"Did Rizzoli enter their home with guns blazing as she usually does?" Frost asked. "Even I would ask for a lawyer if she were asking me the questions."

"Under the circumstances she held her tongue very well. She handled the situation with professional decorum."

Jane sat at her desk looking back and forth as the men in her life spoke about her and she found herself laughing. "You're afraid of me Frost? That's funny."

"Of course I am, you scare the crap out of me when you're in cop mode. You're very intimidating." Frost gave her a winning smile. "That's why you have such a high solve rate. I've seen 300 pound men turn to mush under your questioning. You're a lethal combination."

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind." She turned when she heard the familiar click clack of heels in the hallway. She gave Korsak and evil glare over her shoulder when she heard him snickering. She watched as Maura entered the bullpen with a bag in one hand and a box in the other.

Maura placed the both the bag and the box on Jane's desk then walked around the desk and leaned down to whisper something in Jane's ear that cause her to blush. She then looked up at everyone in the room and smiled. "Gentleman, Jane asked that I pick her up at sandwich for lunch so I thought I'd get one for all of you."

"Well then I'll leave you all alone to get back to work." Cavanaugh said as he turned back to his office.

"I got you one too Lieutenant." He cringed because he knew Maura's taste in food ran toward the healthy and he hated healthy. "No tofu was harmed to make these sandwiches." She turned to Jane and gave her a huge smile.

Cavanaugh turned around and reached for the bag. "You went to Mike and Patty's. They have the best turkey club I've ever tasted."

"The one on the bottom is the turkey club. Jane there is a turkey Reuben in there for you and you two can fight over the last two but I think you'll know which one belongs to each of you."

"What's in the box?" Korsak asked as he reached into the bag and pulled out the last two sandwiches. He looked at the labels and tossed one to Frost. "Hey Doc you're the best."

"Thank you Vince. The box is coffee from Capital House Coffee, I thought you might need some." As she spoke she pulled cups, cream and sugar from her purse and placed them on the desk next to the box.

Jane pulled her around the desk by her purse strap and looked inside the purse. "What else do you have in here? Where's your sandwich?"

"Downstairs at my desk, I didn't want to disturb you if you were really into the case like you sometimes do." Jane gave Frost a quick look and he jumped up and almost ran out of the room. She then stood up and gently pushed Maura into her chair and pulled up another one for herself.

"Thank you for the sandwich Dr. Isles." Cavanaugh said he headed back to his office with his sandwich and coffee.

"My pleasure Lieutenant." She sat at Jane's desk and watched her attack the sandwich with gusto. "You do realize that sandwich…" She stopped when Jane pointed a finger at her in a threatening way. She knew a finger couldn't harm her but when it was coming from Jane it had meaning.

Jane finished chewing the bite she had in her mouth then looked up at Maura. "I do realize this sandwich has enough preservatives and unhealthy stuff to kill a horse but do not ruin it for me by telling me. This is one of the best sandwiches in town and do not mess it up."

Frost came back in and placed Maura's sandwich in front of her. "Thank you Barry that was very thoughtful of you."

"Thank Jane and her evil glare not me."

Maura turned to Jane with a questioning glance. "What is he talking about?"

"I have no idea Maura. You know how he likes to kid around." Jane gave him a glare over Maura's shoulder. "Why don't you eat your sandwich. Frost see if you can find a connection between the Pierpoints and any of these judges." She handed him the list that Cavanaugh gave her. "Then we need to get a search warrant for their cars and house."

Maura swallowed the food in her mouth then touched Jane's arm. "Did you find something suspicious at the Pierpoint home?"

Jane turned to her with a serious look on her face. "Let me present a hypothetical situation and I don't want you to think about your answer just say the first thing that comes to your mind. You are a parent and the police come to your home and tell you they found the bodies of your children in a wooded area. What would be your first response?"

"Can I see them, what happened and where were they found?" Maura took another bite of her sandwich and looked at Jane.

"See she's not even a parent and she asked more questions than the Pierpoints did. I know that doesn't make them guilty but it sure raises questions I'd like answers to." Jane sat back and took a big bite out of her sandwich.

"They didn't even want to see the bodies?" Maura asked incredulously. "I would at least expect them to want proof that they were really gone."

"Unless they already knew they were gone." Korsak said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Does make you wonder doesn't it? And they never said their names." Jane added with her mouth full.

"Chew Jane before you choke on your sandwich. They never even mentioned Mark and Mike's names? It's one thing to keep them a secret from friends and acquaintances but it's another to not even acknowledge them. How can a parent do that? If I were the mother of those two beautiful boys downstairs I would be demanding answers and not stop until I had them." She finished her sandwich and turned to Frost. "Barry give me that list of judges and let me see what I can do." She stood up and took the list and left the room.

"Damn she's hot when she gets like that. Oops did I say that out loud?" Jane turned and looked at a smiling Korsak knowing full well he knew he'd said it out loud.

"Hey you lecherous old man quit ogling my fiancé." She heard the snicker from Frost and gave him her worst glare. "I know you're thinking the same thing, you're supposed to be my partner. You're supposed to have my back not my woman."

"Has she ever heard you call her your woman? I'm not sure she would appreciate you talking about her like that." Frost snickered again.

"Me cavewoman, she like me treat her that way." Jane said in a deeper caveman voice. "Come on it's not as if I beat on my chest or anything. And no I would never call her that to her face." She looked sheepishly between the two men.

"Hey Janie ya got anything for me to do?" She turned around to see Frankie standing in the doorway.

"Isn't today your day off?"

"Yeah but Ma is driving me crazy." Frankie had a crazed look in his eyes that Jane recognized only too well.

"Ya feel like being Maura's escort while she goes and talks to a few judges? If so go downstairs and stop her before she takes off." Frankie took off at a run without saying another word. "Just to be on the safe side." She said to no one in particular.

"You don't think she's in trouble do you?" Frost looked up from his computer.

"Not really but it can't hurt right? Now tell me what you've found so far on the Pierpoints."

"They are beyond loaded, they have more money than any one family should. They give to all the right charities and attend all the right functions. There is a cash withdrawal two weeks ago for $20,000."

"So is that the going rate for a kid these days $10,000 a piece?" Jane asked in disgust. "Follow the money, see where it leads."

"I'll see what I can do, but if it was a cash transaction it won't be easy. But I'll work on it."

"I guess these people are above getting their hands dirty so it makes sense they'd pay someone else to do it. Frost check phone records to see if they made any phone calls that stand out from the others."

"Got it." He went back to work on his computer.

Jane sat at her desk and did some of her paperwork and sighed in frustration. She hated that there wasn't much she could do until Frost came up with something.

"Jane stop that you're getting on my nerves." Korsak said as he stood up for more coffee.

"What am I doing?" Jane asked in confusion.

"Those deep sighs can be heard all the way down the hall."

"Sorry I just wish there was something more I could do besides wait for the computer to spit out information." Jane was beyond frustrated.

"Here's a number Jane. I'm going to do a reverse search." He wrote something down then after a few more keyboard strokes he stood up and walked over to the printer and grabbed the printouts. "Come on Jane let's go talk to Mr. Frank James. If that's even his real name."

"That didn't take long." Jane said as she stood up and grabbed her jacket.

"Hey when you're as good as me, and the department has so many resources available it's easy." They both ran out to the car and Jane sped out of the lot before Frost had a chance to buckle his seatbelt.

"So when this guys not a kiddie hit man what does he do for a living?" Jane asked as Frost gave Jane direction.

"His bio said he sold a .com business for millions so he's retired at the ripe old age of 35. Before that it just says he was an entrepreneur. I can imagine what his business was. I guess he really couldn't advertise with a sign out front saying hit man for hire."

"That sure would devalue the neighborhood. Here we go." She pulled up in the driveway behind a Porsche 911. "Damn we're in the wrong line of work. We can shoot as good as he can." They both got out of the car and approached the front of the house carefully. Jane had her hand on her gun as she knocked on the door. It was opened by a clean cut man in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Can I help you?" He said but he didn't open the door any further.

"Are you Frank James?" Jane asked trying to keep thing casual.

"Yes I am and if you're selling anything I don't want it." He started to shut the door but Jane pulled out her badge and held it up in front of him. "Whoa, what's this about?"

"Can we come in or do you want to come down to the station? We have a few questions for you." Jane said with authority.

"No hey come on in I've got nothing to hide." He ushered them in and walked into the living room. "Have a seat." He sat down in a chair that fit him like a glove. While Jane and Frost sat down on the couch across from him. "So what's this all about?"

"Well we found the bodies of two little boys and your number popped up recently in the phone calls made by the parents."

"Who are we talking about? Hey can I get you something to drink? Tea, coffee or water?"

"No thank you. Do you know the Pierpoints?"

"Yes I do. What is this about? He asked genuinely curious.

Frost sat forward with the printout he had. "Over three weeks ago they started calling you at this number and each call lasted approximately 10 minutes. Do you recall what you talked about?"

"They are the major investors in the .com company I used to own and they kept calling with questions and I'd answer them and tell them not to call again but they kept calling back until I changed my number last week. So why do my phone calls bring Detectives to my door?"

"As of right now we're not at liberty to say. Thank you for your time Mr. James. Sorry for the inconvenience." Jane stood up and shook his hand.

"Does this have anything to do with their boys?"

Jane stopped in midstride and turned back around. "Why do you ask? What do you know?"

"I was just ending a meeting with the two of them and out of the blue they asked if I knew of anyone that could help them get rid of two boys with no trace left behind. I told them I'd check around and then I called the police."

"What did they say?" Jane asked as she sat back down.

"When I told them who they were they said I must have been mistaken and I never heard from them again. Did something happen?"

"We found the two boys dead in the woods and now we're trying to find out who did it. When your number showed up we thought they hired you to kill the two boys. What was the name of the officer you spoke to?"

"Hold on I wrote everything down." He walked over to the small desk by the phone and pulled a piece of paper from the drawer. "Here." He handed the paper to Jane and sat back down.

Jane looked down at the piece of paper then handed it to Frost. "You have got to be kidding me! He's gone too far this time."

"We appreciate your time and I'm sure we'll be in touch with you again. Maybe if he had done something instead of ignoring your call those kids would still be alive. Thank you again." Frost said as they all stood up and walked to the door then Jane and Frost left.

The car was silent most of the way back to the precinct, Jane could see that Frost was just as angry as she was. "How the hell did he ever make it as a police officer let alone detective doing crap like this? His ass is mine when we get back to the office. You go and tell Cavanaugh we may have an issue. Then you guys can scrape his ass off the floor after I get done with him."

"You want me to walk slowly to Cavanaugh's office to give you extra time with him?" Frost asked in all seriousness.

"Nah, Cavanaugh will probably hear me before you get there but at least I might get one shot at him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jane stepped out of the elevator like a woman on a mission, which is how she felt. She strode into the bullpen looking back and forth. "Where is he?" She finally spotted her quarry and looked out the corner of her eyes towards Cavanaugh's office and saw Frost talking to him. Cavanaugh looked over Frost's shoulder and Jane but didn't move so Jane kept walking until she was right in front of the man she'd always disliked from the first day she stepped into this office. "Hey, stand up jerk." Jane stood in front of his desk waiting for him to stand up.

"What's this about Rizzoli?"

"Just stand up and take what's coming to you." He stood up and walked to the side of his desk and Jane pushed him up against the wall. "You crossed the line this time Crowe. Because of you two little boys are dead." She watched his face and it was completely blank. He struggled to get out of her grip but she just pushed harder. "You don't even know what I'm talking about do you? Let me refresh your memory, a few weeks ago a man called in and talked to you and he gave his name as Frank James. When he gave you the name of the parents, the Pierpoints, you told him he must be mistaken and you never followed up on it did you?" Jane saw a slight trace of fear on his face when she stepped back from him and turned to look at Cavanaugh. "Just once, can I just this once?"

"I don't think anyone will say anything and if they do I'll deny anything happened."

Jane smiled a deliciously evil smiled then turned back towards Crowe and pulled her hand back and will every ounce of force she could muster she punched him in the jaw and watched as he crumbled to the ground. "Ouch!" Jane was shaking her hand but smiling.

"What did you do Jane?" Maura had just walked in the room and saw Crowe slumped on the floor and Jane holding her hand.

"He ignored a call from a would be hit man and because of that those two boys are dead. Well not really a would be hit man but he could have been. The Pierpoints were major investors in his .com company and they asked him if he knew of a way to get rid of two boys and he said he'd get back to them then called that worthless piece of shit over there and he ignored his call."

Maura walked over to Crowe who was beginning to wake up and she squatted down next to him. "Are you ok Detective Crowe?"

"I'll be much better once I sue that bitch over there. Rizzoli your ass is mine." He stood up and pointed at Jane.

"I don't think so Detective Crowe, you see if you press charges it will come out that your negligence caused the death of two little boys." Maura smiled up at him as if she were having a cordial conversation with him. "So I'm sure I can do this and get away with it too." She brought her hand back and made firm contact with his stomach and her knee came up and his head hit it. "Oh how clumsy of me." She turned around to see everyone in the room staring at her then they all began to applaud.

"Are you going to let them get away with that Cavanaugh?" Crowe yelled as he was holding his bleeding nose.

"Get away with what Crowe? I didn't see anything. Did anybody see anything happen?" Everyone shook their heads. "It seems nobody saw anything happen and I'm sure you wouldn't want to admit you got beaten by two women. You will have to answer to me about this allegation that you did nothing about a tip that came in that could have saved those two boys. As a matter of fact you can come into my office right now while Rizzoli and Frost go visit the Pierpoints again, this time bring them in for questioning." He turned and walked back to his office but not without another word.

"Don't think this is over Rizzoli." Crowe held his handkerchief to his nose as he followed Cavanaugh into his office.

Jane walked over to Maura and wrapped her arms around her. "You have been paying attention in my self defense lessons. I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you Jane that felt good. How's your hand?" Maura took her hand in both of hers and moved each finger and watched Jane wince each time.

"Nothing is broken it's just tender but damn that felt good. One punch and I feel like I got even for all the crap he's given me over the years."

"I'm going to get some ice for your hand will you wait here?" Maura looked up at Jane and Jane nodded and Maura turned and left the room.

"Frost you and Korsak go pick up the Pierpoints, make sure they go in separate rooms when they get here. I don't want them to have an opportunity to compare notes. Don't marandize them, just tell them we want to talk to them. We'll marandize them when they get here and are separated. Handle them with kid gloves and treat them with respect until we get them here. I don't want them getting defensive."

"Not a problem." Korsak was rubbing his hands together with an evil smile on his face. "This could be fun."

"Be nice Korsak." Jane smiled at him.

"Who me? I'm always nice. Come on Frost lets go get them." He left with Frost following behind.

"Put this on your hand." Maura said as she walked back into the bullpen. "Your mother says, and I quote, it's about time you decked that son of a bitch. Your mother's words not mine."

Jane looked up at her and licked her lips. "You sound so ++sexy when you swear. Even if you are quoting my mother."

Maura playfully slapped Jane's shoulder as she stood beside her. "Stop that, I find it hard to resist you when you look at me like that."

"Give in Maura you know you want to." Jane looked up at Maura and gave her a smoldering look.

"Ok you two get in here." Cavanaugh yelled from his office as a contrite Crowe left his office but gave both women a scathing look. Jane walked in with the bag of ice on her hand, hoping to gain sympathy Maura followed behind her. "Sit down." Both women sat down without saying anything. Jane didn't feel this was the time for her sarcasm. "After I say a few words I want the two of you to lower your heads as if you were sorry for what you did to Crowe." He looked up and saw Crowe watching carefully from his desk. "Now would be a good time." They both lowered their heads and tried to keep from laughing. "Don't ruin this he's watching closely. I told him I would reprimand both of you and let's just say that I did ok? Nod your heads but don't overdo it. Secretly I would like to thank you for putting that sniveling asshole in his place. Now let's put this to bed and let it rest. This will not happen again, unless you have good reason of course. He did admit to letting this fall through the cracks now we have to pick up the ball and run with it. Rizzoli steer clear of him for a while ok?"

"Can we look up now?" Jane asked.

"Yeah I guess that's enough." Both women looked up and they were still trying hard to keep from laughing. "Wipe those grins off your faces before you leave here."

Jane stood up and became serious and reached for Maura's hand and led her to the elevator without looking at Crowe. When the elevator doors closed both women fell against each other in a fit of laughing. They were still laughing when the doors opened at the lower level and they held each other up as they entered the morgue and went straight through to Maura's office. Jane fell down on the couch and pulled Maura down on top of her. "I still think you're sexy when you swear."

Maura started laughing even more. "I was quoting your mother, I was not swearing, but if you liked it I will find ways when we are in private surroundings to incorporate it into our conversation if it would please you." She gave Jane a sexy smile.

"Oh I think it would please me very much. Very much." They both settled down on the couch. "Can you believe Cavanaugh?"

"Deep down I think everyone wanted to kick Crowe's ass and they were able to live vicariously through you." Maura smiled down at Jane.

"Kick Crowe's ass huh?" Jane pulled her down for a kiss.

"Was that a good incorporation?"

"First you kick's ass in front of a full room of cops, which I must say was very impressive, then you start swearing, I must be a bad influence on you. Don't start swearing in front of Ma or she'll kick my ass. God I love you but right now I have to get upstairs to question the Pierpoints."

"Can I watch? I've always loved to watch you interrogate a suspect, you exude such confidence and I find you very impressive."

"When have you ever watched me interrogate a suspect?" Jane asked as she say up with Maura still on her lap.

"Over the years I've found myself curious about your solve rate and deduced that it must have something to do with your interrogation techniques. So I decided to watch one off your interrogations and I thought you did a masterful job of getting the suspect to confess. So I've taken to sneaking into the viewing room as often as I could to watch you."

"Have you now? Come on maybe you can see something in the Pierpoints I might miss." Jane stood up and grabbed Maura's hand and dropped it when they came to the interrogation room door. "Come in with me observe ok?"

"What if I want to ask a question?"

"Whisper it to me then I'll decide if it's pertinent. We have to treat them like suspects Maura not someone at one of your fancy get together."

"Ok." Maura smiled and jumped up and followed Jane all the while trying to straighten her dress.

Jane walked back into the bullpen and felt everyone's eyes on her. She tried to look as if she had just been on the bad end of an ass chewing by Cavanaugh but it was hard. Her eyes stopped quickly on Crowe and he gave her the same scathing look from before and she turned to Maura. "Ignore him." She crossed over to where Frost and Korsak sat huddled at Korsak's desk. "Have they asked for a lawyer?"

"Nope, they both think they're here to help find the boys." He used the air quotes on the last two words indicating they still didn't mention the boy's names.

"What rooms are they in?"

"Husband's in 5 and the wife is in 6. They're not happy about being split up." Korsak gave her his evil grin again and signaled for Jane to move closer. She leaned down close. "He's gonna get you back you know." He used his head to signal towards Crowe.

Jane whispered back. "Yeah but now he's under close scrutiny so he's not going to do anything stupid." She stood up and turned back to Maura. "Come on Maura let's go. Frost why don't you go sit with the husband and let him know we'll be with him shortly. That ought to piss him off a little bit."

They entered interrogation room 6 and Maura sat down across from Mrs. Pierpoint and Jane threw a folder on the desk. Little did the woman know that the file had nothing to do with the case it was just a prop.

"Maura dear what is this all about?" Rachel Pierpont asked indignantly. "They come and remove us from our home like common criminals."

"Did they put handcuffs on you? I told them not to." Jane asked from her standing position in the corner.

"No but they didn't ask us to come down here they told us to." Rachel looked from Jane to Maura. "Maura this has got to be a mistake."

Jane stepped forward and placed both hands on the table and leaned in close to Mrs. Pierpoint. "You seem to be under the misguided impression that you're under arrest. See if that were the case you would have been led out of your house in front of the staff and neighbors in handcuffs. We just want to ask you a few questions you're free to go at any time. Are you willing to answer some questions for me?"

"Do I need a lawyer?" Maura gave Jane a look and Jane nodded.

"Rachel have you done anything wrong? If not then a lawyer wouldn't be necessary would it?" Maura asked in her quiet sweet voice.

"I suppose not. What would you like to know?" She kept looking at Maura.

"When was the last time you saw Mark and Mike?" Jane purposely used their name to watch for a reaction and the slight clenching of her jaw was her only reaction.

"They were playing in the yard, and I went to answer the phone and when I came back the gate was open and they were gone." No tears., no inflection in her voice to indicate she was upset.

"Was your husband home at the time?"

"No, James is never home. He's always at the office or some other state doing things for that new company we just bought from that young man Frank James. I thought if we bought an already established company it wouldn't be that much work but James is gone more now than ever."

"Do you resent that?" Jane asked calmly because when speaking about her husband she showed more emotion than when she spoke about her children.

"Of course I do, who wouldn't resent something that kept their husband away all the time?" Jane watched as the woman wrung her hand s continuously.

"So essentially you've been a single mother to two rambunctious toddlers. That's quite a handful isn't it?" Jane asked very casually.

"Yes they are but I had them so I'm responsible for them."

"Why is it you aren't heartbroken about Mark and Mike being dead?" Maura looked up at Jane apologetically for not asking he the question first.

"Neither one of us wanted children, it just happened and we've had regrets from day one." Maura winced at the callousness of her words.

"Why didn't you give them up for adoption or terminate the pregnancy?" Jane sat back and let Maura ask the questions. She'd established a rapport with Rachel Pierpont and she had her talking.

"James said he didn't think we were ready for kids but he admitted he'd need an heir sooner or later so why not now or 5 years ago to be exact. But it turned out to be more than either one of could handle. We didn't expect twins but once we found out it was twins we fought all the time about it. He wanted to get rid of one of them but I didn't." Jane placed her hand on Maura's shoulder when she saw her stiffen when the woman referred to the boys as if they were objects instead of children.

"So have things been rough trying to take care of twins? Did your husband help much with the raising of Mark and Mike?" Jane asked as she walked around the room casually.

"He was too busy with the business of making and spending money so it was up to me."

"How much time did you spend with them and how much did the nanny's?" Jane asked without bothering to hide her disgust for the woman sitting at the table across from Maura.

"I work too and it was hard with two boys getting underfoot so we hired a nanny to make sure they were never alone." Jane noticed she was starting to get annoyed so she backed off a little.

"That's understandable, I'd do the same thing if I had the money." Maura gave her a surprised look over Rachel's shoulder while she was standing behind her and Jane ignored her. "Especially two little toddlers when all they want is all of your attention and they make such messes everywhere they go."

"Yes they do, I tried to spend time with them whenever I could but they always wanted me to play with them. I tried to work from home so I could spend more time with them but I never got any work done so I went back to the office to help James there. Then the boys would complain when I got home that I was always gone. I couldn't seem to be able to make anyone happy, especially myself. I never slept because they demanded all of my time, if one wasn't waking me up in the middle of the night it was the other. James was getting angry because he was feeling neglected."

"Is that why he killed them?"

"Yes…I mean no. No he didn't kill them."

"Well it's time we went and had a little talk with your husband. Do you mind waiting here for awhile?" Jane acted as if she didn't hear her say yes and she motioned for Maura to follow her. As soon as they were in the hallway Jane turned to Maura. "We've got him."

"Would you really hire someone else to take care of our children?" Maura looked at Jane with sad puppy dog eyes.

Jane had to shift gears to understand what Maura was saying and when it finally dawned on her what she was talking about she acted quickly. "Oh no honey I would never do that, I was just trying to bond with her. If one of us can't take care of our babies they will be with family, probably Ma. They will never want for attention they will probably grow up hating us because we smother them too much. But right now we need to get to the husband."

"Thank you Jane." Maura said as they walked down the hall to the other interrogation room.

Jane looked over her shoulder at Maura. "For what?"

"For being the kind of mother I want for my children." Maura smiled up at her.

"Hey no problem my pleasure. Now let's get this bastard." Jane opened the door to room 5 and strode in with a purpose. And smiled at Frost who was expounding on the virtues of Bing versus Explorer for a search engine. "I trust Detective Frost has been entertaining you in my absence." Frost gave her a big smile but James Pierpoint looked bored out of his mind. I just wanted to let you know that your wife just gave you up. She said you killed Mark and Mike because they were taking up too much of your time, or was it too much of your time?" He just looked at Maura.

"Maura why are you here? You're just a pathologist, what do you have to do with this?"

"Oh man you just said the wrong thing. The last man that referred to her as just a pathologist almost had his briefcase hit him in the family jewels." Maura gave her the deer in the headlight look. "I'll explain it to you later. Not only is she a Medical Examiner, she is the Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Boston Massachusetts. She's important around here and she was the one who performed the autopsies on Mark and Mike and it pissed her off."

"You have no proof that I killed them. It was my wife and she is blaming me to get her off the hook? Right now I want a lawyer."

"Spoken like a man who has a guilty conscience. Call your lawyer." Jane said as she turned and took Maura's hand and left the room and walked back into the other one. "Ma'am I think you might want to consult with an attorney now, your husband just blamed the whole thing on you." She turned on the tape player and played what her husband had said.

"That son of a bitch. I do want an attorney but I want him so that I can tell you everything that happened at the hands of that son of a bitch." She took a deep breath and looked at Maura. "I feel as if a weight has been lifted off my shoulder. He killed the boys and I can show you where he did it and give you all the evidence you need."

"Don't say anything else." Jane warned her. "This is being recorded and I really do want to get everything on the record but get that attorney first. Do you mind if we keep you here until we arrest your husband? For your own safety."

"Not at all. Will he be able to get to me? Because if he does he'll kill me."

"We'll put you somewhere safe and he won't know where you are. Maura do you want to stay with her?" Jane turned to Maura willing her to say yes. She didn't want her there when she arrested the son of a bitch things might get out of hand.

"Sure I'll stay here, let us know when it's safe. She can make her call her attorney from here right?" Maura stood up and walked to Jane and whispered. "Don't do anything you'll regret later." She went up on her tip toe and kissed her cheek then smiled at her know what she was trying to do.

"I'll try." Jane turned and left and Maura sat back down at the table across from Rachel.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, if I hadn't heard it myself I never would have believed he was capable of doing this. James had always seemed like such a kind man." Maura reached across the table to touch her hand.

"He was a kind man when it came to others but behind closed doors he was altogether different. He was verbally and physically abusive."

"Rachel I think before we go much further you had better make that call to your attorney." Maura sat back in her chair and watched Rachel dial a number from memory, she tried not to listen to what she said but in such close confines it was hard. She gathered from the conversation that this was not the first time Rachel had call this particular attorney and that the attorney was well aware of the situation. Maura turned back when Rachel finished the call.

"His office is just down the street so it won't take him long to get here."

"Do you want something to eat or drink? I can run downstairs to the diner and pick something up." Maura started to stand up but was stopped by Rachel's hand on her arm.

"Don't leave me here alone. When my attorney gets here you can go but I don't want to be left alone right now if you don't mind waiting with me."

"No I don't mind at all." Maura sat back and the two women waited in silence.

"You bitch you won't get away with this? I'll have your badge." James Pierpoint sat in the chair holding his bleeding nose.

"Mr. Pierpoint, you attacked me from behind and the camera will back me up." She pointed behind her to the camera on the wall. "It's purpose is threefold. The main reason is to protect the prisoner and another is to get your story for the courts and the third reason is for situations such as this. I come in here to tell you that you are under arrest for the murder of your sons and what do you do? You go crazy and attack me and I had to defend myself sorry about your nose by the way." She looked over his shoulder at Frost and they both stifled a laugh. "Now back to the case at hand. Your wife has asked for a lawyer and she is going to tell us everything."

"I asked for mine first." Pierpoint whined like a schoolboy.

"And have you called one? Frost did you tell him he could call his attorney?" Jane turned to Frost with a smile on her face.

"Well maybe not in so many words but I never said he couldn't. He just never did anything after you left. I gave him his phone back so nothing was stopping him?"

"So Mr. Pierpoint why haven't you called your attorney? Mr. Pierpoint you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford one, which I don't think will be a problem, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights I just read to you?"

"Yeah now get out of here so I can make my call." He pulled out his phone and looked up the number for his attorney then waited for Jane to leave so he could dial.

As Jane headed for the door to leave then she turned back to James Pierpoint. "Oh by the way you are under arrest for the premeditated murder of Mike and Mark Pierpoint. Just so we're on the record." Jane smiled and looked up at the camera in the corner. "Now maybe you'll get around to calling your lawyer. He's all yours Frost , process him and we'll arraign him in the morning."

Jane left the room and could hear him yelling as she walked back to the other room. When she entered the other room a woman in a very expensive business suit stood up and walked towards Jane. "Are you Detective Rizzoli?"

"Yes I am?" Jane looked over the woman's shoulder at Maura.

"I am Amanda Adams and I represent Mrs. Pierpoint." She reached out and shook Jane's hand. "My client has a story to tell and she is willing to testify against her husband."

"I thought a woman couldn't testify against her husband?" Maura asked from her spot at the table.

"In most cases that is true Maura." Jane looked at Maura at the use of her first name. "But in cases such as divorce or domestic violence cases, martial privilege doesn't exist. So there's no problem there."

Jane felt out of place amongst these three women in the room and she didn't like the feeling of inferiority and yes jealously she was feeling. She snapped out of her little pity party when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down at Maura as she took her hand and smiled up at her. Her world righted itself and she saw the look on the attorney's face as she looked at their joined hands and was surprised to see what appeared to be jealousy. She smiled at her then walked to the table and held Maura's chair for her then sat down in the chair next to her. "So Mrs. Pierpoint are you saying you were an abused wife? And that abuse extended to Mark and Mike?"

At the nod from her attorney she looked at Jane and answered. "Yes that is what I'm saying."

"You do realized we have a case of he said she said right?" Jane looked directly at the attorney. "And he said first. How do I know she's not saying this because her husband said she killed her sons?

The attorney placed a folder on the table and pushed it towards Jane. "Here are hospital records from her and her son's visits to the ER."

"Oh a readymade defense. Didn't take long for you to present evidence to exonerate your client." Jane said as she looked through the file. "Mrs. Pierpoint why didn't you do anything to stop this?" She held up a picture of one of the boys which showed his bruised torso.

"My husband threatened me. He said if I went to the police he would kill me." Her voice was shaky as she spoke.

"We'll protect you and help you get out of town after the trial of that's what you want." Jane looked to the attorney and caught her watching Maura. "So Ms. Adams let's get down to it then shall we." Jane placed a pad of paper and a pen in from of Rachel Pierpoint. "What I would like for you to do is write down everything that led up to the murder of Mike and Mark, especially the abuse." Jane stood up and looked to Maura. "Maura can I talk to you outside please?" Jane glanced at Amanda Adams and before she looked away Jane could have sworn there was what looked almost like hate in her eyes.

Maura stood and excused herself then followed Jane out into the hallway. "What is it Jane?"

"How well do you know Amanda Adams?" Jane asked as she paced back and forth.

"She's just an acquaintance Jane why do you ask? We've gone to some of the same functions but that's all."

"Because since she saw you take my hand she's been shooting daggers at me. She's jealous."

"Oh Jane you must be mistaken, she's never seemed interested in me in that way."

"Well if she's not then I don't like the way she's looking at you. She looks as if she hasn't eaten in days and you're her next meal. How can I compete with this?" She waved her hand towards the interrogation room door. "She's gorgeous and apparently has a thriving law practice. How do I compete with that?"

Maura pulled Jane towards her and placed her arms around her neck and pulled her head down. "Jane Rizzoli, without sounding conceited I could have had my choice of many suitors, both male and female. While I find this jealous side of you kind of cute, I chose you not Amanda Adams or anyone else. I chose you, I love you and I am going to marry you in less than two weeks. Now let's get in there and nail that bastard." She kissed Jane hard and fast and left her standing in the hallway with her mouth open wide.

"Damn she's sexy as hell. I'm so whipped." Jane smiled as she followed her back into the interrogation room. Jane smiled across the table at Amanda Adams as she wiped the lipstick off her lips she's knew Maura's kiss left there and was rewarded by a sneer from the attorney. "So Mrs. Pierpoint how's it coming with that statement?"

"I'm almost finished. Have they taken my husband away yet? Will I be able to go home without seeing him? I'd rather not run into him after he knows I told you everything." Rachel looked back and forth between Jane and Maura.

"He's still in the other room calling his attorney. He won't be able to see you but I wouldn't recommend going home. Get a room somewhere until we're sure he doesn't get bail, he shouldn't but we can't be sure. He'll be arraigned in the morning and we should know then if they offer bail. I'll call you and let you know then. Does that meet with your approval councilor?" Jane asked as she turned to the attorney.

"Yes Detective Rizzoli it does. I will find her someplace to stay and phone you with a number. Do you have a number where you can be reached?" She turned and looked at Maura and smiled.

"Well you can reach me at this number." She wrote her cell number and Maura's on a piece of paper. "If you can't reach me at the first one you can call the other. It's Maura's and since she's my fiancée she would know where to find me. Right Maura?"

Maura stood and walked over to Jane. She had noticed the looks Amanda had been sending her and watched as Jane got angry each time she did. "Yes Jane, I always know where to find you these days." She turned to Amanda. "It would be fine if you called my number if Jane didn't answer hers. But more than likely if Jane doesn't answer hers I probably would not be available to answer mine because we'll both be busy, if you know what I mean." She gave Amanda a pointed look to make sure she understood her. When she turned back to Jane she could see she was trying very hard not to laugh. "Shall we go Jane?" Maura took her hand and led her out of the room straight to the elevators.

Once the doors closed Maura watched as Jane leaned against the wall laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. "I guess you told her didn't you?"

"Right after you put her in her place." Maura laughed as she held Jane's had. "You're about a subtle as a cow in a china shop."

"It's a bull Maura not a cow but I guess it's not much different. At least she knows you're mine and nobody else's." Jane pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard and long. The doors finally opened on the bottom floor and they walked hand in hand into the morgue.

"If that's how you react when you're jealous I should make you jealous more often." Maura led them through the empty morgue to her office and when they were inside she closed the door and locked it and the two of them went around and closed all of the shades.

"This would go a lot faster if you had left those windows covered like they used to be." Jane said as she turned from the last set of shades. Maura more or less attacked her when she turned around pushed her back into the window. Her lips were demanding on Jane's lips and she hand went directly for belt around Jane's waist. "Maura stop." Maura stopped and looked up at her with a frown. "It doesn't do any good to shut the shade if your push me up against them and that opens them again.

"You're right." Maura moves them to the right about a step and pushed Jane up against the file cabinet and pulls the belt out of the loops and unbuttons the top button and lowers the zipper. "You're mine Jane just as much as I am yours. And I'm going to show you just what you do to me." She lowered Jane's jeans and then reached with one hand for Jane's hand and lowered it between her own legs just as she reached between Jane's legs. "Touch me Jane." Jane touched her just as Maura thrust three fingers deep into Jane's oh so wet opening.

"Oh god Maura!" She wasn't sure if she said it because of how good it felt to have Maura inside her or how good it felt to be inside Maura but right then she didn't care. She moved her legs apart to give Maura better access plus it brought them both to about the same height so she could kiss Maura without moving. She moved her free hand behind Maura's head and pulled her head towards her. "You feel so damn good." She said as she quickened her pace to match the frenzied pace Maura was setting with her hand. "Fuck that feels good. Fuck me Maura, faster."

"I'm so close Jane. Come with me Jane." Maura said as her hand pulled almost all of the way out then quickly plunged them back in then found her g-spot while her thumb found her clit. "See what you do to me Jane?" Maura said between breaths.

"You wait until we get hone. I'm going to fuck you until you can't take it anymore. Now come for me Maura." Jane felt Maura's walls tighten around her fingers and then let herself go knowing Maura was there with her. "God woman what you do to me. That was one of the most intense orgasms ever."

Maura was still breathing heavy with her head resting on Jane's chest. "What's the word they say? Ditto?"

Jane threw her head back and laughed out loud. "You got that one right sweetie. Is it too early to go home?" Jane asked as she walked back to where her pants were and got dressed again. "Wait a minute! Have you been pantiless all day?"

"I was wondering when you would get around to that and pantiless is not a real word. But yes I have been just in case we had the chance for a moment like this." Maura gave her a devilish smile.

"Now I have to go through the rest of the day thinking about the fact that you are pantiless?" Jane eyes her and she tucked her shirt in.

"I do have a spare pair that I could put on if you want me to. Do you want me to?" Maura asked as she walked up and helped Jane back into her jacket from behind.

Jane looked over her shoulder at the woman she loved to distraction. "Don't you dare!" Jane turned around and wrapped Maura in a gentle hug. "I may not say it very often but I hope you know how much I love you."

Maura almost started crying at the sincerity in Jane's voice. She swallowed hard before she answered. "Yes Jane I do. Not only do you say it but you show me every day in more ways than you may realize and I love you just as much and I can't wait to become your wife. Now get back to work so we can finish up and get home so you can…let me see how did you put it? Oh yeah you are going to fuck me until I can't take it anymore. I'm known for my staying power so you had better be ready. Good thing it's Friday and we're both off tomorrow because it could be a long night." She looked up at Jane then turned and unlocked her door and walked out.

For the second time in a matter of hours Jane was left standing in place with her mouth hanging open. "Damn I think I'm in trouble." She smiled as she left the office and headed back to the bullpen. She walked in to see Frost and Korsak laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You wouldn't believe that guy. He really thought we'd let him go home tonight and come back in the morning." Frost placed the completed paperwork on Jane's desk. "Here's his folder. He had some choice words for you after you left."

Jane pulled on her left ear. "I thought I heard my ears ringing while I was busy dealing with his wife and her high brow lawyer. Another acquaintance of Maura's." Frost and Korsak looked at each other and smiled. "What?"

"Do I detect a note of jealousy in your voice?" Korsak asked in a playful voice.

"Man if looks could kill I would have been dead twice over if not more by the way she was looking at me. But Maura and me set her straight."

"Maura and I." Jane spun around so fast she almost fell over at the sound of Maura's voice. "I got the tox screen back on the Mike and Mark. At least it shows me he showed them some little bit of mercy before he killed them. Both boys had Trazodone in their systems. That is a sleep aide so both boys were more than likely asleep when they were killed. Hopefully they were not aware that their father was the one who killed them."

Jane knew she was blushing and she was hoping the guys didn't see it and the smile on Maura's face told me she did. "Great we can add that to the search warrant. Frost let's go get that warrant and get the team over to the house and tear it apart. Korsak you coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled like a kid with a new toy.

"Be careful because some of their belongings cost more than you make in a year, together."

All three detectives turned to Maura with surprise on their faces. "All three of us?" Jane asked incredulously. Maura just nodded her head. "We'll let the rookies hit those spots. You know we have to check everything don't you Maura?" Maura caught the gleam in her eye and knew she was going to enjoy this.

"If you want to break expensive things you can do it at my house. You don't have to destroy the Pierpoints things."

"But you didn't kill those beautiful boys so it wouldn't be any fun. But the gesture is appreciated. Isn't it guys?" Jane laughed as she turned to Frost and Korsak standing with their jackets ready to go.

"Sure Doc we'll remember that." Frost said almost pushing Jane out of the way so he could head out the door. "I'm going to get that warrant. Be back soon."

"Maura we do appreciate the offer but as Jane said you haven't done anything wrong so there wouldn't be any satisfaction in breaking your lovely expensive things."

"I thought this was to search for evidence?" Maura looked back and forth between the two of them smiling.

"Oh it is Maura it totally is. And if a few things fall or get broken in some other way we can't help that now can we?" Jane gave her the most innocent look she could come up with which didn't even come close to looking innocent.

"Get out of here and call me later." Jane leaned forward and kissed her and almost skipped out of the office with Korsak following behind her. Maura just stood there shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jane stood at the door once more and waited for the butler to open the door as he did the previous time, warrant in hand.

"May I help you? The master and mistress are not at home."

Jane politely pushed past him then turned back around to face him. "Really? Do they really make you call them that?"

"Yes ma'am." He said stiffly.

"Well you and the rest of the crew can sit tight while we search the premises." She handed him the search warrant. "But hey why don't ya'll stick around so we can ask you a few questions about Mark and Mike." She saw a look cross the butlers face. "Do not tell me you can't talk about it because when murder is involved all agreements go out the window." She watched the butler visibly relax. She turned around to look at the group of cops behind. "Ok let's get to work." They all fanned out and started tearing things apart. She took a quick glance at the butler and the two maids that had come out from the kitchen and watched their horrified expressions as they watched the cops not so gently moving things from the cupboards and shelves. "Relax, you're not responsible for anything that may get broken while we search for evidence to put your boss behind bars for the rest of his life."

Jane gabbed one of the cops by his arm. "Hey…Officer Newton could you gather all of the staff and put them all in one room so we can question them. I don't think any of them are going to run so once you've done that you can join the rest of them looking for evidence."

"Sure Detective Rizzoli I can do that." He turned to the butler as Jane walked away. She saw Frost coming down the stair with an evidence bag in his hand. "What ya got?"

"A prescription for Trazodone in the father's name. Filled two days before the boys went missing. There are 10 pills missing. Quite a few pills gone for only two days."

"Good, just one more thing to nail this guy's coffin shut. So Maura said that Mark and Mike were beaten to death so let's see if we can find if he used something other than his hands to do the beating." Jane did not hide the disgusts in her voice.

"Maybe this is what you're looking for Detective Rizzoli." Jane turned and looked into the eyes of the young officer. He blushed and held out the box to Jane. "I found these in a closet upstairs. It looks as if there and flecks of blood on one of the paddles."

Jane looked into the box and smiled up at the officer. "You mean these reddish brown stains?" She looked up at Frost and they both laughed.

The confused officer smiled a tight smile. "Leave him alone Janie he's only been on the job for a couple of weeks and doesn't know the inside jokes." Jane smiled as Frankie walked up to them. "And from the sounds of it he found what you needed and he's even wearing gloves."

"You don't have to defend me Officer Rizzoli." He turned back to Jane. "Did you want to look through this or should I just bag and tag everything?"

Jane turned serious for a second. "Ok Officer Franklin let's take this box over to the table so we can take look." She followed the officer to the dining room table. He set the box down and turned to leave. "Hey where do you think you're going?"

"Back to continue to search." He looked from her to Frankie.

"Tell him Frankie." Jane gestured to the box.

""You're going to help her bag and tag everything. We need to maintain the chain of custody. Let me give you some advice Ken." Frankie leaned forward a bit. "Watch and learn, these guys are the best at what they do. They have the best solve rate in the precinct."

Jane watched as the young officer blushed again. What's up with that? "Thanks Frankie why don't you help us too. Tell our new buddy here how this works while Frost and I get started. Jane smiled at Ken and went to work.

Frost elbowed her in the side and leaned over to whisper. "He's either got a crush on you or a major case of hero worship, want me to set him straight?" He put an emphasis on the 'straight'.

"Naw leave him alone he'll grow out of it. Besides he's too young for me." She turned and smiled across the table at Ken and watched him blush again. "Aw shit." She whispered to herself and glanced at Frost and he smiled knowingly.

"Just shut it Frost, we've got work to do." She pulled out the paddle Ken had shown her earlier then looked around the room. She caught the eye of one of the CSI's and waved him over. "Do you have one of those swabby things to test for blood?"

"Sure do Detective Rizzoli what do you want me to test." She held out the paddle and watched as he sprayed the paddle then pulled out a swab and rubbed the paddle. They all watched as it turned a purplish blue. "Positive for blood."

"Stick around Charlie I want you to test everything in this box. Ken I want you to bag everything after he tests it and annotate whether or not it tested positive for blood. Hey Charley is there a science to what you're doing or can I do it too?"

She watched as he mixed up another spray bottle and handed it to her along with a small stack of swabs. "Just spray and wipe. The science is in the bottle not in how it's done."

"Frankie you're with me. I test and you bag and tag." Jane

"Why do you always get the fun jobs?" Frankie whined with a smile.

"Well let me think Frankie, I'm older, I'm a detective and I outrank you. Any more questions?"

"Nope that about covers it." Frankie sat down in the chair next to Jane and grabbed a marker to mark the bags. Jane smiled as she sprayed the small baseball bat and wiped it. Her smile disappeared when the pad turned blue. She turned to Charley. "Dust for prints, I want to see who handled this the most."

She watched as he applied the dust to the bat then used the tape to lift a print. He placed it in the handheld device and they all waited. "James Pierpoint, I'll pull a few more and see if there are any other ones. Want me to bring someone else in to help with these items? He gestured towards the box.

"Let the prints wait for now, we've got his prints that's all I need right now. Let's get his box finished then we can work on the prints." They worked for about 45 minutes before they finished with the box. "How can one person be so depraved? Now let's get this stuff back and find out if the blood belongs to Mike and Mark or not."

"Will do and I'll let you know what I find." He took the box and headed out the door.

Jane then turned to Frankie and Ken. "Hey Ken that was good work." She watched as he blushed even more than before. "Frankie you better keep an eye on him or he'll show you up. Now both of you can get back to work finding shit to lock this guy away." Jane turned and walked away and headed upstairs.

"Janie's got a boyfriend, Janie's got a boyfriend." Frost laughed when she walked into the master bedroom.

Jane laughed and slapped his shoulder. "Don't let Maura hear you say that. That ad campaign still has both men and women coming up to me and Maura's been getting jealous. All she needs to know is that one of the cops has a crush on me. So let's keep this little episode to ourselves shall we?"

"Are you asking me to lie to Dr. Isles? You know I can't do that." Frost smiled at her.

"Since when can't you lie to her and why would you have to lie to her. If you don't say anything about it how would she find unless you say something. So keep your mouth shut about it and you won't have to lie."

"Easy for you to say. She's like a human lie detector, she knows when I'm lying." Frost started to rummage though the husband's dresser drawers.

"It's not as if Maura is going to come up to you and ask if any rookie cops have a crush on me. It's not exactly something that is going to come up in our every day conversation. Just keep your mouth shut." Jane turned back to the wife's dresser and moved clothes around until she felt something hard. She pulled out a small book and looked at the cover.  
Do people actually still keep diaries? Because that's what this looks like." She thumbed through the pages and started to read the words from the day Mark and Mike disappeared. "I can't believe it. She actually wrote it all down word for word." She pulled out her phone and pressed the well worn #1 and waited for Maura to answer. "Hey there guess what?"

"How many times have I told you that I do not engage in guessing Jane? I make decision based on facts only. Besides there are a myriad of things you could be referring to and I would not know where to begin to process what you may be referring to. What are you referring to by the way?"

"That was a rhetorical question Maura, one that I knew you could not answer." Jane was smiling because she knew what Maura was going to say next and she did not disappoint.

"Then why do you ask a question you know I cannot answer?" Maura asked somewhat indignantly.

"Because I love getting a rise out of you. As you already know we are at the Pierpont mansion and Frost and I are going through the dressers belonging to your friends James and Rachel."

"I've told you they are not my friends they are acquaintances."

"Well your acquaintance, one Mrs. Pierpoint is just a guilty as the husband and she wrote it all down in a diary. I'm on my way to pick her up and arrest her myself. I'll see you in a little while."

"She helped to kill her own babies? How could a mother do that?"

Jane heard the sadness in Maura's voice. "I don't know Maura, maybe she'll tell us when we arrest her. She sure played me for a fool. I actually believed her."

"I did too Jane." Maura said in a soft voice.

"Well I gotta go I'll see you in a few." Jane turned to Frost. "Come on let's go get this bitch. At least we hadn't agreed to a plea bargain." They went to find Korsak to let him know why they were leaving. She tossed Frost the diary. "Here's a little reading material for you to catch you up on what the bitch did. How stupid do you have to be to write things down word for word and then try to get away with it?"

Frost was reading a few of the last entries when he turned to Jane. "Good thing you didn't let her go home first or she may have destroyed this before we could find it."

"I don't think so. Anyone stupid enough to write it all down is too stupid to think about that. If that were the case she would have insisted that we let her go home. Maybe she thought we wouldn't find it." She reached in her pocket and pulled out the card Amanda Adams had given her and handed it to Frost. "Give the attorney a call and tell her we have a few more questions for her client and we'd like them to meet us at the station."

"Did she know about the search warrant?" Frost asked as he dialed the number.

"She may have found out in the mean time but I never told her."

Frost held up his hand to silence Jane. "Miss Adams this is Detective Frost, Detective Rizzoli's partner." He listened to what the attorney was saying. "We have a few more questions for Mrs. Pierpoint and we were wondering if you could meet us down at the station." He listened again. "No, Mr. Pierpoint is sitting in a holding cell and they will not run into each other. I can guarantee it." He turned and smiled at Jane. "We just have a few points we need to get in writing and then we can talk about a plea bargain for your client due to the fact that she was aware of what happened and lied to the police. If she answers our questions to our liking she will never be charged for withholding evidence." Once again he turned to Jane while the attorney was talking. "Ok we'll see you in a few minutes."

"Oh you are such a liar." Jane laughed when he hung up the phone.

"What? We won't be charging her with withholding evidence we're charging her with murder. I didn't lie." He gave her a knowing smile.

Jane pulled into a spot in the parking lot and the two of them walked into the precinct together. "You know we probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much as we are." As they walked in the back door they ran into Maura who seemed to be waiting for them.

"Are you sure about this Jane? Did she really kill her own babies?" Maura turned and followed them to the elevator.

Jane reached out and took her hand. "Yeah, she wrote it all down in her diary. Word for word, step by step. All about how they drugged both boys with the Trazodone because James had gotten carried away the last time he got angry. They knew they couldn't take the boys to the emergency room this time, there were too many injuries that they couldn't explain. In the past they had said they boys fell down the stairs, off their bikes any number of injuries little boys get as they are growing up. As the coroner said Mark and Mike died of internal injuries but the diary proves they could have been saved if the parents had brought them to the hospital. She wrote that they waited and watched as both boys slowly died. They kept doping them up with the sleeping pills, the only humane thing they did during this whole thing."

"I still can't believe she sat there and described how James did it and was totally responsible for the deaths of Mike and Mark. I'm turning out to be a poor judge of character. First I fall for a serial killer like Denis Rockmond and now I fell for the story of a mother saying she had been an abused wife and I felt sorry for her and all the while she was as guilty as he was. How can I be so wrong about people?"

"Because even though you see the worst that humanity can do to each other you still believe in the basic good in people. Don't feel bad about this one though, she had me fooled too." She placed her hand in the small of Maura's back as they exited the elevator and entered the bull pen. She pulled out her desk chair for Maura to sit in as she pulled up another one for herself. "Now we just wait for Mrs. Pierpoint and your girlfriend the attorney."

"What's this about a girlfriend for Maura?" Frost asked as he typed up the documents for the arrest of Rachel Pierpoint.

"Mrs. Pierpoint's attorney kept looking at Maura as if she wanted to eat her for dinner the whole time we were questioning her client. Evan after she saw us holding hands for a brief moment."

"She was not looking at me like that." Maura finally got a word in.

"She looked like a lioness who hadn't eaten in days and Maura was a five pound steak." Jane said as she watched Maura.

"Oh you mean she was looking at her the same way you do. I'm going to go get this signed by a judge before they get here." He left the room waving the arrest warrant.

"When he puts it that way I have to admit she did look hungry. Can I sit in on this one too?" Maura asked hopefully. She loved it when she was able to watch Jane arrest someone it was so sexy. One of these days she was going to tell Jane how she felt about her handcuffs.

"I think you had better just observe from the other room for this one. Not that I think things will get out of hand I just think you may be too close to situation."

"Can I read the diary?" Jane gave her a frustrated look. "Ok I know it's evidence, I never should have asked and I know you can't show me." Maura reached over and placed her hand on Jane's knee.

Jane smiled at her. "I promise you will hear some of it while you are observing." Jane's phone rang a few minutes later. "Rizzoli."

Jane it's Frost, I've got the signed arrest warrants and the lady and her attorney are at the front desk. You want me to bring them up with me?"

"Yeah, be nice. Put her in the same room she was in before and offer her some coffee." She turned to Maura. "Let's give Frost time to get them situated and comfortable. He does have a couple of legitimate questions he's going to ask her then I go in and play the badass cop that I am." She smiled down at Maura.

"And I that is why I like to watch you interrogate a prisoner. When you don't have them eating out of your hand you've got them quaking in their boots. It's intoxicating to watch." Maura stood up and walked over to Jane until she was almost touching her. She leaned in to whisper. "It's so damn sexy." She turned and walked out of the bullpen.

"Damn that woman is going to be the death of me if I don't watch out." She once again found herself running to catch up with Maura. "You have to stop doing that while I'm trying to work because it totally throws me off balance."

Maura turned to her when they arrived at room number 6. "I can't help that I find you so very sexy Jane." She looked up and down the hallway before she stepped up and pulled Jane down to her by the collar and gave her a searing kiss. "Go be your badass self."

"And now I'm supposed to go in there and arrest a woman after a kiss like that?" She looked at the smile on Maura's face. "Just remember what they say."

"What do they say Jane?" Maura tried to look innocent and was failing miserably.

"Payback is a bitch." Jane said as she reached behind Maura's head and pulled her in for a kiss that had Maura's knees almost giving out beneath her. "Keep that in mind for later." Jane turned the now stunned Maura around and gave her a small push toward the observation room then reached for the door handle and walked into room number 6. "So ladies I see you've met my partner. Did you ask the necessary questions Frost?"

"Yes I did. They're all yours." Frost walked over and stood in the corner to watch Jane.

"Mrs. Pierpoint I have to read you your rights first. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney. Which you already have. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" Jane sat and watched the stunned woman just look at her. "I need a vocal answer for the record. You have to say yes or no." The woman just stared at Jane. Before Jane knew what was happening the woman was out of her chair and had tackled Jane and had her on her back on the floor. She was screaming and scratching at Jane's face before Frost was finally able to pull her off and pushed her away from Jane. Jane stood up and walked towards the woman. "Turn around and face the wall. You just added assaulting a police officer to the growing list." Jane slapped one handcuff on her then none too gently pushed her into the chair and attached the other cuff to the ring on the table. Then she reached up to her face and brought her hand down and got angry at the amount of blood on it. She turned to the two way mirror and shook her head to signal Maura to stay where she was. She grabbed the box of Kleenex and held a bunch of them to the bleeding.

"What the hell is going on? You're arresting me? What have I done?" The woman looked as if all sanity had fled and she was livid.

"What is this about Detective Rizzoli? Why are you treating her as a common criminal? What are you charging my client with." Amanda Adams asked from beside her client.

Jane reached in her pocket and placed the plastic encased book on the desk and watched as all of the fight left Rachel Pierpoint. "You want to tell her or should I?" Jane asked as Frost came back into the room with a cloth Jane hadn't even realized he'd left. Without thinking Jane pushed it against her cheek. "Ow what the fuck Frost that stings like hell."

"It's peroxide, tough it out Jane we got work to do." He smiled at her then went back to the corner.

Jane glared at him but dabbed at her cheek as she looked into the mirror so she could see the worst spots. She knew Maura was probably right on the other side of the mirror inspecting the cuts as she tried to stop the bleeding. Just then her phone rang and she smiled when she looked at the caller ID. "Yes Dr. Isles what can I do for you?"

"Is your vision blurry, can you see ok?" Maura asked her in a worried voice.

"Yes Dr. Isles things are under control." Jane answers trying not to let the others know that Maura was in the other room.

"It doesn't look as if you'll need any stitches but a few centimeters to the left and that would have been your eye Jane. Are you ok other than your eye?"

"Yes Maura I will talk to you later." Jane hoped Maura understood what she was trying to do. "I have to get back to work ok?"

"Oh yes I almost forgot about that. Get that bitch." Jane hung up laughing. But all laughter disappeared when she turned back around to the table.

"Now back to the task at hand." She picked up the diary and waved it in front of Rachel Pierpoint.

"Where did you get that? You had no right to go through my personal things."

Jane turned to Frost and he reached in his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper. He slammed the first one down on the table so hard that even Jane almost jumped. He watched with satisfaction as Rachel Pierpoint did jump as much as the cuffs would allow. "This piece of paper gave us the right to tear your home apart. Which we did. And this piece allows us to put those cuffs on you and treat you like the criminal that you are." He handed the signed arrest warrant to Amanda Adams with a sneer then returned to the corner.

"What are you her whipping boy?" Rachel Pierpoint asked in the highbrow voice that affected Jane the same way finger nails on a chalkboard did.

Jane watched Frost slowly walk back to the table and lean down so his face was only inches away from Rachel's face. "I am nobody's whipping boy, especially not hers." He pointed to Jane behind him. "She is my partner and I get pissed off when someone hurts my partner and you don't want piss me off anymore than you already have. So to ask a stupid question like that just pisses me off more. So let me give you some friendly advice. Think before you speak because if you ask another stupid question like that I can't be liable for my actions. Do I make myself clear?" When he didn't get an answer he slammed his hand on the table again and this time Jane did jump. "Do I make myself clear."

"You cannot talk to my client like that." Amanda Adams finally came to her client's defense. "You cannot intimidate my client that way."

"I think I just did." Frost stood up but did not move away from the table. Jane sat back and watched Frost. She'd never seen Frost like this but she wasn't going to interfere unless he went too far. Now there are two questions you still need to answer. I do believe that Detective Rizzoli read you your rights but you never gave her a verbal answer as to whether you understood your rights. We still need and your answer. Do you understand your rights as she read them to you?" Rachel nodded. "We need a verbal answer."

"Yes I understand my rights. And yes you made yourself quite clear, I will make certain I think before I speak again." Jane noticed she didn't apologize and she was certain Frost did too.

Jane sat forward and looked into the eyes of Rachel Pierpoint. "So shall we talk about this little book?"

"What is it?" Amanda asked as she reached for the book.

"It's your client's personal diary. I don't know what she has told you about her part in the murder of Mark and Mike but you might want to read the marked pages." Jane sat back and watched as the attorney opened the book and started reading. At one point Amanda stopped reading and looked at her client with Jane could only describe as disgust. "So do you still want to represent her." Amanda just held up a finger and kept reading. She kept glancing at Rachel Pierpoint and her facial expression never changed.

Amanda Adams set the book down and looked up at Jane. "So what are you offering?"

Jane had to stop herself from spitting out the coffee she had just sipped. "You cannot seriously believe that we are going to offer you any kind of deal. With that little book we have enough evidence to put both her and her husband away for the rest of their lives. As of right now the only time you will ever see the light of day is when you are walking from a holding cell to court. Of course we'll have to bring in the District Attorney but I doubt very much that a deal will be offered to either one of you."

"Well then we have nothing more to talk about do we?" The attorney began to gather her things together. Then she turned to Rachel. "I will see you tomorrow in court."

"Wait a minute what are you saying? I have to spend the night in jail?"

"Oh I'm sure it will be more than just one night. We'll process and book her tonight and talk to the DA and we'll see you in court." Jane said to Amanda as she pulled out her phone and placed a call to booking for them to send someone up to take Rachel down then hung up the phone. "Someone should be here in a few minutes so sit tight while I make another call." Jane stood up and left the room to call the DA. Maura met her in the hallway but Jane held up her hand to stop her. "Hey Jackson this is Jane Rizzoli, I've got a good one for you." She spoke to the District Attorney like an old friend.

"Het Rizzoli, I heard you have a live one. Mr. James Pierpoint in the flesh and for murder huh?"

"That's yesterday's news, or early this morning anyway. Now I've got the Mrs. too, same charges. I think this is going to need the big guns."

"Will they be arraigned separately?" Jackson Reese asked.

"I'm not sure that's out of my hands but we've got 'em dead to rights. We found Rachel's diary and she was stupid enough to write it all down word for word. Implicated both her and her husband."

"Ok I will be there personally and make sure bail is not an option."

"Thanks I call you tomorrow to see what the next step will be. I want to know what happens with these two." She hung up and smiled at Maura. "The DA himself is going to be at the arraignment in the morning."

"So you're on a first name basis with Jackson Reese are you?" Maura gave her a cheeky grin.

"Well a long time ago he had a crush on me and we had dinner but there were no sparks so we went no further. We've kind of been friends since then."

"When was this and where was I?" Maura knew Jane usually told her about her dates before they got together.

"Before us and you were out of town at that Medical Examiners Convention in Florida. The one you wouldn't take me with because you said you'd be busy all day. The one I said I didn't care where you were because it was in the middle of February."

"Oh that one." Maura had the decency to blush. "Someday I'll tell you the real reason why I didn't want you there." Mura turned to leave but didn't get far before Jane gently grabbed her arm and pushed her back into the room Maura had just left.

"Someday just got here. You can't make a comment like that and expect me to wait until you get around to telling me. Spill it Maura."

"Remember when I told you that you were the spitting image of a woman I knew in college?" Maura couldn't make eye contact with Jane. Even then she felt as if she had been cheating on Jane even though they hadn't even told each other how they felt.

"Cassandra right?" Jane was beginning to get a weird feeling about this.

"Yes, Cassandra. She lives in Sarasota Florida, just a few block from the hotel where the convention was taking place so I called her and asked if I could stay with her and she said yes. To tell you the truth we had done some experimenting sexually in college. I'm sorry Jane I didn't mean for it to happen but we ended up in bed together. She was a poor substitute for who I really wanted then and she knew it. I told her I was in love with you and she didn't care that I used her."

Jane took Maura in her arms and just held her. "Hey it's ok. We weren't together yet so It's not as if we were cheating or anything. You're also the reason I didn't want to go out with Jackson again. Besides he insisted I call him Jackson, not Jack. I couldn't see myself in the throes of passion screaming 'oh Jackson' can you?" Jane lifted Maura's chin so she could look her in the eye. "At least you found a woman to take my place I chose a man that reminded me of you. How sad are we?" Jane leaned down and kissed Maura tenderly. "Next conference I go with you ok?"

"For sure." Maura took Jane's hand and led her out of the observation room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jane and Maura sat in the back of the courtroom the next morning to watch the arraignment of Mr. and Mrs. Pierpoint Jane silently cheered when Jackson Reese got them remanded to jail with no bail and a court date 2 months.

"Are you telling me we have to sit in this stinking jail for two months?" James Pierpoint yelled when the judge told them when the court date was.

"Counselor if you can't keep your client under control I will site him with contempt of court.

"You're the one who is contemptuous." James yelled back at the judge while his lawyer tried to calm him down.

"That will be $5000." Jane had to stifle a laugh. She almost lost it when she looked at Maura and saw she was trying not to laugh too.

Maura turned at that moment and playfully slapped Jane's leg and whispered. "Behave yourself."

"Do you know who I am? I have connections in this town." It appeared that James Pierpoint wasn't finished yet.

"Is that a threat Mr. Pierpoint? It sure sounded like one to me." The judge motioned for one of the bailiffs and walked over and slapped handcuffs on James Pierpoint. "That one is going to cost you another $10,000 and you can spend the night by yourself in isolation. You'll be able to talk to your lawyer the day after tomorrow and in the meantime I'll will consider whether I am going to add threatening an officer of the court to your charges or not. Get him out of here."

"Can he do that to me?" James asked his lawyer.

"James just shut up. I will start working on this and for god's sake keep your mouth shut." His attorney had had enough and he grabbed his briefcase and walked out of the courtroom.

"Rachel I will see you tomorrow after I've checked everything out and I can see what our options are." Amanda said as she too packed up her briefcase.

"Isn't there anything you can do to keep me from going to jail?" Rachel was almost begging Amanda

"You're facing two counts of murder in the first degree, no judge in their right mind is going to let you out. I'm going to talk to the DA later and see if there is anything I can do. Don't get your hopes up."

"I'm paying you to get me out of this so that's what you'd better do." Jane watched as the bailiff handcuffed her and escorted her out of the courtroom.

"At least she'll have company tonight. Probably not the kind she's used to but at least she won't isolated." Jane smiled at Maura as Amanda approached them.

"Are you still going to defend her Amanda?" Maura asked her when she stopped in front of the two of them.

"Everyone deserves a defense. I'm going to file a motion for diminished capacity due to abuse from her husband."

"Oh give me a break! Once the jury hears what's in that diary a life sentence wouldn't be enough for them and DA already knows that."

"I know that too but I have to try." She turned and walked away from the two of them.

"Jane, Maura two of my favorite ladies." Maura was surprised when he stepped forward and hugged Jane and she allowed it. He turned to Maura and offered her his hand and she shook it as they had done at the many functions they'd both attended. "I'm going to file a motion that they be tried together." He looked back and forth between the two women. "That hot headed husband may do my job for me."

"I'll make sure you get a copy of the autopsy report and any evidence you may need." Maura tried to reign in her jealousy but she didn't like the way he kept looking at Jane.

"Thank you Maura that would be helpful." He turned to Jane with a smile. "Jane I was wondering if you were busy tonight. I'd like to discuss the case and what strategy we could use. We could do dinner or something."

Jane turned to Maura and watched her trying to hide her jealousy and thought it was so cute. "Well Jackson can I bring my fiancé too?"

Both Maura and Jane had to hold back a laugh at the surprised look on his face. "Oh you're engaged? When did this happen?"

"It's been a couple of months now. The wedding is less than two weeks away." Jane gave Maura a special smile that Jackson missed completely.

"Do I know the lucky guy?" Jane could see that he was still uncomfortable and she thought if he was uncomfortable now he was going to be in for a big surprise. Jane reached out a hand for Maura and pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled down at her.

"The two of you. You're the lucky guy?" He pointed at Maura. "Well I wasn't expecting that. Is that why we didn't click?" He asked Jane.

"At the time I didn't know it but ultimately it was. So I guess dinner is out huh?" Maura looked up at her and was a bit worried until Jane started laughing. "Don't worry sweetie it's just business." She pulled Maura closer and leaned down and whispered something that made her blush. "Why don't we all get together for lunch and Maura can explain the autopsy and we can all discuss what we can do to put these two away for the rest of their lives. Maura can pick the place and pay for lunch."

"Me! Why should I have to pay for lunch?" Maura looked up at Jane.

"Because you have more money than god, you understand how the Pierpoints live and you never like where I pick to eat. If I had a choice we'd be sitting at the Dirty Robber eating greasy burgers."

"Ok. Jackson can you meet us at the precinct around 1:00 pm? We can leave from there."

Jackson Reese's face finally broke out in a smile. "Well Jane it looks like you finally met your match." He turned to Maura. "I can pay for lunch and write it off as an expense so don't worry about it. But I'll still let you pick the place. See you two at one." He turned around and walked away shaking his head.

"I'm still paying for lunch." Maura said as she ducked out from under Jane's arm and walked away knowing Jane would follow. "Now I need to spend some time in my office to find a place we can get into at such short notice." Maura led them to the walkway that attached the courthouse to precinct and pushed the elevator button for the ground floor once they got in.

"That's my girl." Jane smiled as they left the elevator and entered the morgue. "I'm going to head upstairs, give me a call when you're ready to leave, you want me to call Jackson or do you want to do that?"

Maura swung around and faced Jane. "I'll call him if you're too busy. We can just meet him there ok?"

"I love it when you are jealous. I've never seen this side of you, I thought I was the only one who was jealous. You're so cute."

"I am not…"

"Remember that vasovagal thing Maura." Jane said before Maura could finish her sentence and watched as she blushed.

"You are the only one who can bring out this side of me. I've been with men who were cheating on me but it never bothered me like just the thought of you with someone else does."

Jane walked closer to Maura and wrapped her arms around her waist to pull her close. "Anyone who would cheat on someone like you is not in their right mind. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Maura and you have me wrapped around your little finger. I will never do anything to jeopardize our relationship. Your face is the last thing I want to see when I close my eyes at night and the first thing I see when I wake in the morning for the rest of my life. Since I met you no one has measured up to the perfection that is you. You ruined me for anyone else."

"Oh you are a smooth talker aren't you? I love you Jane Rizzoli." Maura placed her hands behind Jane's head and pulled her down for a kiss. "As much as I would to continue this we've both got work to do. I will be up to get you around 12:45 and we can head out to meet Jackson." She pulled Jane down for another blistering kiss and turned her around d and pushed her out of her office.

Jane sauntered away but turned at the door. "Have you ordered your wedding dress yet?"

"I've got it all taken care of." She smiled the smiled that melted Jane's heart.

"I'll see you soon." Jane said as she turned and left.

Maura sat down at her desk and started making phone calls and after calling in a few favors she had lunch reservations at Morton's The Steakhouse and she knew Jane would love it. Her second call was to the seamstress to check on her dress. "Francine it Maura Isles. I just wanted to see how things were going on my dress."

"Ah Dr. Isles we're almost ready for the first fitting. I think you'll be very pleased with the results. Could you come in some time tomorrow for a fitting?"

"I would love to. What would be the best time for you?" Maura asked excitedly.

"Would you like to come in mid morning? Say around 9:00?" Francine asked. She was almost as excited as the bride.

"That would be lovely. I'll see you tomorrow around 9:00 then." Maura hung up the phone then ran out of the office to the elevator and pushed the button for the 1st floor. When the doors opened Maura walked into the diner and found Angela behind the counter. She sat down at a table and waited until Angela joined her.

"What brings you down to here this time of day?" Angela set a cup of coffee in front of Maura.

"I have a favor to ask of you and I will understand if you cannot help me." Maura was wringing her hands in front of her on the table.

Angela reached over and placed her hands on top of Maura's to stop her from fidgeting. "What is it Maura? Is something wrong? Are you ok? Is Jane ok?"

"Oh yes Angela everything is fine."

"Then what is it that's got you so worried?" Angela was still holding her hands.

"I have an appointment for the first fitting of my wedding gown and I was wondering if you would accompany me? I would really like your opinion of how it looks. But it's ok if you don't want to. After all you are the mother of the other bride so it may be a conflict of interest or something. But with my mother out of the country and you being more of a mother than she is I thought you could help me with this." Maura finally stopped rambling and looked up from her hands to Angela.

"Are you done?" Maura just nodded. Angela stood up and walked around to Maura's side of the table and took her in her arms. "Maura you are my daughter too and I would love to go with you. Thank you for asking me." Angela walked back over to the side of the table wiping at her eyes. "It isn't every day you get to see both of your daughters marry the woman of their dreams."

"That she is Angela. I have loved her for a long time, long before I could even admit it to myself. I have to get back to work. See you later. If I don't see you before then, I will pick you up tomorrow morning at 8:30. Will it be a problem with Stanley?"

"To hell with him. This is more important." Angela stood up when Maura did.

Maura walked around and wrapped her arms around Angela, something this family has taught her to do. "Thank you again Angela."

"It will be my pleasure Maura." Angela hugged her back then pushed her away. "Now ya got me crying and my face is a mess. Now get back to work. I assume you don't want Jane to know about this right?"

"She's knows I'm getting a dress. Do you think she'll get mad that I asked for your help? If so I can do this on my own. I'll just do it by myself. I don't want her to get angry."

"Maura stop!" Maura's head jerked up at Angela's words. "It's fine, she won't mind at all."

"I'll tell her just to make sure. See you later." Maura turned and almost skipped out of the diner. Angela smiled as she watched her leave.

A few hours later Jane heard Maura's heels in the hallway and she smiled up at Korsak and Frost. "I wonder where we're going for lunch." She spun her chair around to watch Maura saunter into the office.

"Come Jane we need to pick up Jackson soon if we're to make it to the restaurant on time." Maura Smiled at Frost and Korsak. "Hello Vincent, Barry. How is the case going?"

"We've got it all wrapped up. The evidence is overwhelming so neither one are going to escape this one."

"Good. Jane are you ready?"

"Sure let's go. By the way where are we going?" Jane asked as she grabbed her coat from the back of her chair.

"We have reservations at Morton's."

Korsak whistled. "How the hell did you get reservations since this morning?"

"Language Vincent." Maura smiled a secret smile.

"She's Maura Isles. She's wonder woman." Frost said as he looked at the two women and smiled when Maura blushed.

"I just called in a few favors." Maura said as she turned and started walking out of the bullpen.

"She's jealous and wants to show Jackson Reese that she's better than he is. Although I already know she's better than him hands down. See ya later."

"Whipped." Korsak said with a cough to try to cover it up.

Jane turned and smiled at him. "Yup!"

"Jane we need to meet Jackson downstairs in one minute." Maura called from the hallway.

Jane smiled at the guys again. "Totally whipped. Coming Maura." She took off at a trot to catch up with Maura but smiled back at the guys one last time as she turned the corner to enter the elevator. They met Jackson at the entrance to the building and hailed a cab. During lunch they discussed the case. Jane enjoyed watching Maura watch her as she interacted with Jackson, she was so cute when she was jealous. Maura explained the autopsy report and he took notes and when they were finished Maura paid the check and they headed back to the precinct together. They parted at the front entrance and as Jane and Maura walked inside Jane placed her hand on Maura's back and leaned in to whisper. "You are so cute when you're jealous." She ducked to avoid Maura's playful punch. "Too slow. Gotta go. Love ya." She leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"I think I deserve more than a quick peck don't you?" Maura grabbed the front of Jane's shirt and pulled her against her and kissed her until they were both moaning. "See you later." Maura released her and walked away.

"Damn!" She smiled as she watched her walk away with an extra swing in her step. When Maura stopped at the elevator she looked back over her shoulder and winked at Jane. "You're gonna kill me you know that right?"

"Yes Jane I do." Maura said just before the elevator doors closed.

Jane laughed and walked into the bullpen and sat down at her desk. "So how was lunch?" Korsak asked. Jane stood up and walked over to his desk and placed a bag next to his hand and did the same for Frost.

"Brought something back for both of you. Enjoy." Jane laughed as she watched the two of them dig into the bags like kids at Christmas.

"Oh my god I've heard about this. Is this the Hot Chocolate Cake?" Korsak was almost salivating.

"Yeah I thought you'd enjoy it. What about you Frost?"

"This is the Upside Down Apple Pie isn't it?" He looked up at Jane and smiled like a school boy.

"Yup. I saw it and it made me think of you so I bought it. So dig in and let me know what you think." Jane handed each of them a fork and watched them take their first bites.

"If I died right now I would die a happy man."

"Is there a reason to think you may die Detective Sergeant Korsak?" Maura asked from the door as she watched the three of them. She had known that Jane had bought something before they left but she didn't know what now she realized it was desert for each of the men. She watched the men enjoy their food and saw the look of joy on Jane's face as she watched her friends and she fell just a little more in love with her.

"Hey Maura how ya doin'?" Frost said with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth Barry you could choke." Maura turned to Jane. "I was wondering what you bought. It was very nice of you to think of Vince and Barry."

Jane walked up to Maura and leaned in close. "Do you have anything scheduled for this afternoon?" Maura shook her head. "Can you leave early?" Jane whispered to Maura in the deep sexy voice that always sent shivers down her spine. Maura didn't trust herself to speak so she just nodded her head. "Guys I'm taking the rest of the afternoon off and so is Maura. We'll see you in the morning. We need time to plan our wedding and as long as people keep killing people we're not going to get it unless we take it. So we are taking it." She grabbed her coat and Maura's hand and headed for the elevator.

"Jane we really can't take off like this can we?" Maura was laughing and keeping pace with Jane. "This is highly irregular."

"For once Maura just go with the flow, buck the system and break the rules. Besides, think about what's waiting for you at home." Jane lead Maura into the morgue so s he could get her purse then they both headed out the back door.

"What's waiting for me at home Jane?" Maura asked not so innocently.

Jane opened the passenger door and when Maura had buckled her seatbelt she leaned in and kissed her hard. "Me and you and nobody else for hours." She shut the car door and ran around to the other side.


	7. Chapter 7

Be

**Chapter 7**

When Jane pulled the car into the garage Maura didn't even give her time to get to her side, she was already out of the car. "You take Jo for a walk and I'll fill their dishes. We don't want any disruptions. I would really like to take a quick shower, how about you?" She smiled at Jane as she was opening the back door to let Jo out.

"Why Dr. Isles I do believe you read my mind. A shower with you will be a great start to what I hope will be an eventful evening." She walked out the back door and watched as Jo walked around trying to find just the right spot to do her thing. "What is it with you dogs? What's different from one spot to the next? You wander all over the yard then go back to the spot you started at." Jo continued to sniff the ground and Jane was getting impatient. "Come on Jo I've got this beautiful woman waiting for me and you choose today to check out the whole backyard. Find a spot and do your thing already." Jane looked over her shoulder into the house and she couldn't see Maura. Jo finally found a spot to her liking and did her thing and Jane opened the door to let her in and gave her a treat then headed back to their bedroom.

When she walked into the bedroom she heard the shower running so she quickly stripped and headed into the bathroom. She stood at the bathroom door and stopped and stared at Maura behind the shower doors. This was one sight she would never grow tired of seeing. Maura in all her glory standing beneath the spray of the shower. "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to join me?" Maura turned in the shower and gave her a huge smile. Jane opened the shower door and walked in and joined Maura under the water.

"I just couldn't help watching you, I know I've told you before but you are so beautiful." Jane leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. "I don't care how many times I see you like this, you still take my breath away."

Maura bowed her head at the effusiveness of Jane's praise and the sincerity in her voice. "Thank you Jane. I can assure you that the feelings are mutual. Since the first day I saw you, well maybe not the first day, you didn't make much of an impression as a hooker but when I first saw you at our first crime scene I felt as if my heart dropped into my stomach. Which I know is impossible because your heart…" Her next words were cut off by Jane's kiss which started out slow and gentle but quickly became very heated.

Their tongues dueled for dominance and neither was willing to give in and it made the kiss all the more desirable. Both women were moaning and breathing heavy by the time they pulled apart. Jane looked down at Maura and saw the same want and need she was feeling herself. "God you are beautiful." Jane reached up and ran her fingers through Maura's hair as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Jane I need you." Maura was almost pleading.

Jane's hand lowered to the apex of her legs and felt a wetness that had nothing to do with the shower. "You've been teasing me for days so maybe I'll return the favor." Jane's hand moved up Maura's body and touched her breasts before she leaned in started to suck on the hardened nub. "Mmm you taste good." She moved to the other breast and treated it to the same attention.

"Jane I promise I will never tease you again if you will just fuck me now. I need to feel you inside me so bad." Maura tried to move Jane's hand back to where she needed it most but Jane wouldn't let her. Instead she reached up for the shower head and removed it from the holder. She changed the setting to the one she knew would give Maura the most pleasure then lowered it between Maura's legs. "Oh my god!"

Jane watched as Maura's eyes closed in pure pleasure. "Open your eyes Maura. Look at me." Jane reached down with her free hand and quickly entered her with three fingers.

Maura placed her hands on Jane's shoulder to hold herself up because she felt her legs starting to shake. "Jane I'm so close." She tried as hard as she could to keep her eyes open because watching Jane fucking her was as much of a turn on as the fucking itself but she lost the battle. "JANE!" Jane dropped the shower head and wrapped her arm around Maura to keep her from falling as her legs gave out from the force of her orgasm.

"Shhh I've got you." Jane whispered in Maura's ear. She wrapped both of her arms around her and held her. "Damn that was hot! And I'm not talking about the water." Jane felt Maura giggle against her chest and they both started laughing. "Come on let's get out of here I'm getting cold." They both quickly washed their hair and finished their shower then Jane got out first and grabbed one of the big fluffy towels and wrapped it around Maura then grabbed the other one for herself. When Maura turned to leave the bathroom she squealed in delight when Jane picked her up and carried her to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"So much for romance." Maura smiled up at Jane as she crawled up the bed to lie next to her.

"What the shower wasn't romantic enough for you?" Jane smiled down at her.

"That was primal not romantic. Not that I'm complaining. Far from it. That was by far the highlight of my day."

"So far." Jane laughed as Maura's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Did you think we came home early for just one quickie?"

"I think we might need sustenance if we are going to continue. I will be right back ok?" She tried to get out of bed but Jane held her down.

"Let's do it together that way it will take half the time." Jane let her up then followed her out of the bedroom. "Oh I like the view from this angle." She smiled as she walked behind a naked Maura who then put an extra swing in her step before she looked over her shoulder at Jane.

"The view from this angle isn't bad either." She stopped and wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her down for a kiss.

Jane pulled back and smiled at Maura. "Keep that up and we'll never make it to the kitchen."

Maura just pulled Jane in again then turned them both around so that Jane was walking backward and she steered them to the couch. When Jane felt the couch hit the back of her knees she fell backwards pulling Maura on top of her. "We'll make it to the kitchen just not right away." Maura lowered herself so she was kneeling on the floor in front of Jane. She reached up and placed both hands on Jane's thighs and watched as Jane spread her legs and she smiled up at Jane. "Oh you are so ready for me."

"You have no idea." Jane's hands took hold of the cushions on the couch on either side of her as she watched Maura lower her head to Jane's wet and ready center. When her tongue made first contact Jane's hips almost flew off the couch. Maura reached up and force her hips back down to the couch. "Damn Maura that feels so good." She could feel Maura smiled against her. When she felt Maura's hands go slack against her thighs her moved of their own accord. "I need you inside me." Maura didn't hesitate and she entered her quickly and heard Jane's intake of breath. "Oh god Maura!" Maura's tongue started moving faster when she felt Jane's walls start to tighten on her fingers. She knew it wouldn't be long. Just as she thought it Jane's whole body went still and Maura looked up at her and watched as her body was overtaken by and intense orgasm.

She slowed her tongue and waited out the quivers shuddering through Jane's body then slowly removed her fingers and sat back on her haunches and watched Jane as she came down. "I love to see you like this. So peaceful and content. Usually your body and your mind are constantly in motion, it's nice to see you at rest."

"I'm not at rest Maura, I'm jelly." She raised one arm and it dropped back to the couch. "See, my bones have turned to jelly. I couldn't move if the house started on fire right now."

Maura laid her head on Jane's thigh and looked up at her. Jane finally opened her eyes and looked down at Maura. "That's ok at least we'd die happy." Maura said as she looked at the peaceful smile on Jane's face. "Let's rest for a minute then we can make something to eat and watch something on the television."

"Sounds like a plan to me. Come up here." Jane lay down on the couch and pulled Maura on top of her then pulled the blanket down from the back of the back of the couch and covered both of them.

Jane opened her eyes and looked down at Maura sleeping on top of her. She gently kissed her on the top of the head when Maura didn't move she raised her arm and looked at her watch. They had been sleeping for two hours and now she really was hungry. "Hey Maura wake up." She squeezed Maura a little tighter. "I'm hungry and we've been sleeping for two hours. Wake up."

"No I'm comfortable. Don't want to get up." But as she spoke she started to move as if to get up. Jane pulled her back down for a kiss that curled her toes. "I've always heard the phrase 'toe curling kiss' but I never knew what it meant until I met you. You have a way of making me feel so special. Thank you."

"You're welcome and for the record you do the same to me. But if you really want to thank me you can get me some food. No interruptions this time ok?" Jane slapped her on the ass the pushed her off of her but caught her before she fell on the floor.

"I can't believe you just did that." Jane stood up with Maura in her arms and walked out to the kitchen and placed her on the counter where they usually eat. "Jane we have to eat on this counter top." She tried to jump down but Jane wouldn't let her.

"That's why they created Lysol Maura, it can be cleaned." Jane stood between her spread legs and pulled her in for a kiss. "Do you have any idea how you look sitting there buck naked?" She pulled Maura to the edge of the counter then looked up at her and she lowered her head between her legs.

"What about the food Jane?" Maura asked as her breathing hitched.

"Shhh I am eating." Jane's tongue darted out and just barely touched Maura's clit.

"Did…you…just …shush…me?" Jane nodded her head and laughed. "Don't stop."

"I don't intend to." Jane finally latched on to Maura's clit and watched as Maura placed her legs on Jane's back and scooted forward even further. Jane's groan was the last thing Maura remembered before her world was rocked by an orgasm even more intense than the one in the shower. "Hey you ok?" Jane watched as Maura lay on the counter completely still.

"Mmm." Was all she heard from Maura. Jane picked her up and walked into the living room and gently laid her down on the couch and covered her with the blanket. She then went out to the kitchen and threw together some sandwiches and hurried back to the living room. Maura hadn't moved on the couch so Jane ran back out to the kitchen and grabbed a beer and some wine for Maura and when she returned to the living room Maura was starting to move.

When Maura opened her eyes she looked around and realized she was on the couch. She looked up as Jane came in from the kitchen with a beer and a glass of wine. Jane set the glasses on the table then lifted Maura's legs and sat down then lowered her legs to her lap. Then she leaned forward and grabbed the glasses, handing the wine to Maura and taking a sip of the beer. "How ya doin'?"

"I guess it's safe to assume I lost consciousness for a minute didn't I?" She smiled at Jane.

Jane pointed to the sandwiches and held up her beer. "It was more like 10 minutes. I made sandwiches if you're interested. I was beginning to get worried but what could I do. 'Hey Korsak Maura passed out after making love on her counter top what should I do?' Don't think that would go over very well. Besides we'd never hear the end of it. I was getting ready to throw a bucket of water on you but I didn't think you'd appreciate it." Maura playfully slapped her on the arm. "Hey I just literally gave you a mind blowing orgasm and you are hitting me. What's with that?" She smiled at Maura. "So was it as good for you as it was for me?"

"I'm not sure about you but it was certainly good for me. Good doesn't even begin to describe it. This is not the first time you've caused me to lose consciousness but rest assured no one else has ever done that to me before. I wonder why that is." Maura sipped her wine and watched Jane smile.

"Could it be my awesomeness?" Jane leaned forward and picked up one of the sandwiches and handed it to Maura. "Eat it will restore your energy." She picked up the other one and bit into it. "Gee I seemed to have worked up and appetite. Wonder what that's all about?"

"Could it be the extracurricular activities we've been partaking in this afternoon?" Maura took a bite of her sandwich and smiled at Jane. "Mmm this is good."

"Thank you. Are you sure you're ok? I really was getting worried about you. What causes that?"

"As people become sexually aroused, their breath shortens and quickens. For some, their breath becomes so rapid that they hyperventilate. When this happens, the normal levels of carbon dioxide in the blood fall, which may cause dizziness, lightheadedness, or actually result in fainting. Another explanation is that the brain doesn't receive enough oxygen and other nutrients because of reduced blood flow. This happens because sexual arousal causes blood to flow from the brain to the genitals. This may produce an altered state of awareness or, some say, a true loss of consciousness."

"You just can't help it can you?" Maura gave her a confused look. "Even when a simple explanation would suffice you can't stop yourself from going into google-mouth mode can you? Not that I mind, I love your google-mouth. I also love what that mouth can do to me." Jane winked at Maura as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well we already know what yours can do to me. Should we keep our names when we marry?" Maura asked out of the blue.

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

"Well I have been wondering if you expected me to take your name or not. You being the so called man in this relationship it would only be normal for you to expect it." Maura used the infamous air quotes when she said man.

"Of course I don't expect you to change your name." Jane said adamantly.

"You don't want me to change my name to yours?" Maura couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice.

Jane stood up quickly and knelt down beside Maura. "Hey if you want to change your name you can. Maybe we can do the hyphenating thingy. Maybe Maura Isles Rizzoli and I can add Isles to my name. That way when we have a child we'll all have the same name. How does that sound?"

Maura placed her hands on either side of Jane's face in a gentle caress. "That sounds wonderful but you don't have to do that just for me. Maybe we can do it on paper but you can still refer to yourself as Jane Rizzoli and not use the Isles if you don't want to."

"Why would I do it on paper then not use your name? I would be proud to use your name. Besides how would it look if you and the kids used it and I didn't?"

"Kids? How many do you want?" Jane stood up and lifted Maura up then sat back down on the couch with Maura on her lap.

"I don't know how, many do you want? I was thinking two maybe three. One with brown curly hair like yours and we can buy her a little doctor kit."

"What if it's a boy?" Maura giggled on Jane's lap.

"Well then I'll teach him all about sports and he will grow up to be a Red Sox fan." Jane looked at Maura as if there were no other choice.

"What if her wants to be a doctor?" Maura asked quietly.

"Well then he'll have his Mama to teach him how to be the best doctor he can be."

"And what if I want a little tomboy with dark unruly hair and she wants to be a Red Sox fan?" Maura asked with the sweetest smile on her face.

"Well then I'll be there to teach her everything I know."

"And what about the third what about that one?" Maura asked as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see won't we? For all we know they'll be nothing like us at all and surprise the hell out of us and turn out fine anyway." She smile tenderly up at Maura. "God I love you." She pulled her down for a kiss.

"And I love you too Jane. So are you really going to wear a Red Sox jersey for the wedding?"

"You just full of surprise questions today aren't you? And the answer to that one is you'll just have to wait and see what I wear on our wedding day." Jane laughed at the look of exasperation on Maura's face.

"Not even a hint? How will I know if my dress will go with your outfit?" Maura asked not so innocently.

"Oh don't even try that one on me Maura. I know you're looking at white dresses and white goes with everything. So what does it matter what I wear?" Jane stood up and dropped Maura on the couch. "You know I can keep a secret so don't even try to get it out of me. Ma doesn't even know what I'm going to wear that day."

"Oh I forgot. I hope you don't mind but I asked your mother to go with me tomorrow to help me with my dress. With my own mother being out of the country I thought she could help me." She stood up to stand next to Jane.

"I don't see anything wrong with that and I'm sure Ma would love it since I'm keeping her in the dark about what I'm going to be doing. Maybe it will get her off my back until the wedding. Why did you think I would mind?"

"Well usually the mother of the bride helps her daughter not her daughter's intended."

"Intended, did you really just call me your intended? That sounds so…so archaic. That's the only word I can think of besides old fashioned."

"Well that's what you are, you are my intended bride as I am yours." Maura looked up at her with so much love in her eyes.

"Yes but I'm still not going to tell you what I'm going to wear." Jane gave her an evil smile as she headed for the kitchen with the empty plate that once held the sandwiches. "But I will bring you another glass of wine if you want one."

"Well you can't blame a girl for trying now can you. But if a glass of wine is all I'll get then yes I will have another."

"I didn't say that was all you were going to get I just said I wasn't going to tell you what I was going to wear to our wedding." Jane yelled from the kitchen. Maura watched her as she came back out with more wine and beer. "But I promise you this, I will not embarrass you on our wedding day." She said it with such earnestness that it almost made Maura cry. "Oh don't you start crying on me now, you know I don't do good with tears."

"Well Jane…you don't do well with tears. And I am not going to cry. I know you will not embarrass me. You never embarrass me Jane, you make me proud every day. And when I walk by your side I see the envious looks I get from people who wish they were me."

"I think you've got that all wrong. They are looking at you because you are a breathtaking woman. But if that's what you want to believe don't let me stop you. So what time are you and Ma meeting tomorrow?"

"I was planning on going tomorrow but I think I will call and reschedule for Saturday. It's only one day and we wouldn't have to hurry." She picked up her phone and called Angela and changed things to Saturday and turned back to Jane. "She said that would be ok. She was looking forward to telling Stanley that she had to leave during the morning rush but she was ok with the change of plans. She also asked what we had planned for the evening and I told her we were busy and didn't want to be interrupted. Was that ok?"

"Oh I'm more than ok with that. So what did you have in mind for this evening?" Jane gave Maura a look that told her she was hoping Maura was thinking the same thing she was.

"I think there's a game on TV Tonight so we could watch that. You've been talking about it all week haven't you?" She led Jane back to the couch and turned the TV on to the local channel carrying the baseball game. "You said David Ortiz is your favorite player right?"

"Yup he's the designated hitter." Jane sat back with her beer and opened her arms for Maura to take her place next to her. Days like today made Jane love her even more, she's knows Maura doesn't understand or care about the game of baseball but she'll sit here and suffer through it with Jane. Just like Jane would sit through the most boring documentary as long as Maura was beside her. But if truth be told, she actually enjoyed some of the shows Maura makes her watch but she'd never tell Maura.

"Tell me again what the designated hitter does." Maura sat down and leaned against Jane and rested her hand on Jane's hand that was resting on her lap.

"He comes up at tries to hit home runs or at least advance the runners that may already be on base."

"And that's all he does? He doesn't play the field?"

"In the field Maura and no he doesn't play in the field he just gets up and hits the ball as far as he can." Jane sat back to watch the game.

"How is that fair to the other men who have to hit and play out in the field?" Maura turned her head to look at Jane.

"Well it's their job to get on base so the designated hitter can move them around the bases. If they don't do their job he can't do his. Big Papi hit more than enough home runs with batters on base to earn his keep on the team." They both sat back to watch the rest of the game. Halfway through the game Jane realized Maura had fallen asleep so she just held her tighter and enjoyed the game.

Maura finally woke up in the ninth inning and the Red Sox were ahead 9 to 5 but she knew with this game that could all change with one swing of the bat. She stood up and stretched her back and turned to Jane. "I need to use the bathroom, do you need another beer?"

"Not before I use the bathroom. I'll use mine you use yours." Jane took off for the guest bathroom.

"It's not yours and mine anymore it's ours.." Maura yelled as she headed up the stairs.

Jane came back down and found Maura in the kitchen scrubbing the countertop. "I cleaned it while you were passed out."

"You can never get it too clean." Maura turned and threw the wipes in the garbage and grabbed a beer from the fridge and wine for herself. "Why do you still refer to the bathrooms as yours and mine? Do you not feel as if this is our home together? If that's the case we can sell it and buy one together if that's what you want."

Jane walked over and took her in her arms. "No Maura your house is just fine. I've just spent so many years referring to it as yours I guess I'm finding it hard to break and old habit. We don't have to find a new house, this one is just fine. Maybe once we start a family we can look for something bigger but for the time being this is just fine."

"Are you getting excited about the wedding? You don't seem to be very excited about it. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Jane leaned back and looked down at Maura. "Of course I'm excited and I've never wanted anything more than I want to marry you and make you my wife. I may not be showing it but inside I'm very excited and the fact that there isn't much I have to do makes it easier. The guys are taking care of the stadium and they promise to keep it tasteful and I have my outfit all taken care of so all I have to do is wait until next Saturday and show up at the stadium. I'm nervous as hell and Ma isn't making easy with all the harassing me she's been doing. That's one of the reasons I don't mind you taking her with you to look at your dress because it gets her off my back. Saturday couldn't come fast enough for me."

"Thank you Jane." Maura kissed her and led her to the couch.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Oh Maura it's beautiful, you're beautiful." Angela said with tears in her eyes. She really did think of Maura as a daughter and looking at her now she felt like her mother. "Jane is going to fall in love with you all over again when she sees you in that. You are absolutely stunning."

"Thank you Angela and thank you for coming with me today. I needed another opinion and you have very good fashion sense so I knew you would give me and honest opinion. Besides I already think of you as my second mother so who better to ask for help."

"I still can't believe Connie couldn't come back early to help you with this. It's a mother's place at this time in her daughter's life." Angela tried to be civil but it was hard when it came to Maura and her mother.

"She's very busy with the company in Europe and it's hard for her to just drop everything for a mere dress fitting." Maura lowered her head hoping Angela wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. "Besides this way you get to do the motherly deeds since Jane is being so secretive about what she's going to be wearing."

"I know. What's that all about? I've questioned Barry and Vince and they don't even know what's going on. She's keeping very tight lipped about this. Frankie doesn't know either and she usually confides in him and he always tells me what she said."

Maura laughed at that statement as she walked back behind the screen to remove the dress. "Maybe that's why she's not talking to anyone, she wants to keep this a secret and you have such a way with people that causes them to talk to you."

"I can keep a secret just as good as anyone else." Maura gave her a 'yeah right' look. "What? I know how to keep a secret." Maura just kept looking at her. "Ok maybe you have point but I'm her mother and it's her wedding I should be there for her."

"Maybe you should talk to Barry and Vince and see if they'd let you help with the stadium. I'm sure there are certain issues they will forget about. For instance, do you think they'll think about a dance floor? We can't exactly dance on the grassy infield now can we?" She said as she came back around from behind the screen.

"You're right they wouldn't think about things like that. As soon as we leave here I'll go talk to them. Thank you again for helping me today. I just needed reassurances that I was making the right choice."

"Oh you are definitely making the right choice. That dress is beautiful and you are gorgeous in it. Everyone is going to wish they were Jane when you walk down the aisle on Saturday. That's another thing to add to the list, an aisle."

Maura could see Angela wanted to get started on those plans so she walked forward and hugged her. "Go Angela, go show Vince and Barry how to set up a wedding."

"Are you sure? I could stay for a little while longer." Angela asked earnestly.

"All I have left to do here is pay for the dress so go ahead." Maura turned her around and gently pushed her towards the door. "Go, we don't have much time to make sure this is done right."

"Thank you sweetie I'll see you at home later." Angela leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek then turned and almost ran out the door.

The week flew buy and before Jane knew it it was Friday night and her and Maura were having a small argument. "But Jane it's customary that we not see each other the night before the wedding. It's bad luck."

"So on the night before our wedding my google-mouth scientific fiancé who does not believe in superstition suddenly becomes superstitious. You believe in science Maura why can't we sleep together tonight?"

"I'm not superstitious this is tradition and I believe in traditions, well I didn't but since meeting your family I do so we cannot spend the night together."

Secretly Jane thought it was cute that Maura wanted to follow this tradition but she didn't want to spend the night alone. She knew that if she was alone tonight her nerves would get the better of her and she wouldn't be able to sleep. She was far more nervous about tomorrow than she was letting on to Maura or anyone. She still hadn't written her vows. She'd sat down so many times and started but it always came out sounding lame and she didn't want to sound lame.

"Jane have you heard a word I've said?" Maura snapped her fingers in front of Jane's face and finally watched her eyes come back from wherever she had gone. "Where did you go?"

"I was thinking about tomorrow. I guess I could get a cheap hotel room or something." Jane said forlornly.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I booked a room at the Ritz for tonight and tomorrow night. Our flight leaves early Monday so I thought it would be nice to spend the night away from family and friends. So I decided I would spend the night there tonight and meet you at the stadium tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"I guess that would be ok. Why do you get the luxury suite and I get our bed. Not that our bed is not luxurious but it's not the Ritz?"

Maura huffed in exasperation. "Jane if you want to stay at the Ritz you can the whole idea is that we don't spend the night together."

"I'm sorry Maura I'm being childish. I guess I'm nervous about tomorrow and you're always the one I go to for help when I'm nervous but I can't tonight." She gave Maura a sheepish smile.

"I'm nervous too Jane and who do I have to talk to? You are my confidant too." Jane pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

"I'll stay here and you can go to the Ritz and be pampered all night. Have a manicure, a pedicure and any other kind of cure you need. I will see you in the morning and by this time tomorrow we will be married. I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane and I will see you tomorrow morning." She went up on her tip toes and kissed Jane and hoped Jane could tell how much she truly did love you through the kiss. "I'm only going to take clothes for tonight and my dress will be delivered to Fenway Park in the morning. I will see you at the pitchers base at 10:00 am."

"The pitcher's mound Maura but we'll be at home plate and I'll see you there at 10:00 am. Are your parents staying at the Ritz too?"

"Yes they get in later tonight but their room is on another floor. We shall have dinner together then retire for the evening and then travel together to the stadium for the ceremony."

"Ok I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jane smiled sadly at Maura.

"Jane it's only for a few hours not eternity. I know it's been awhile since we spent a night apart but it's only one night."

"Who came up with this stupid tradition any way?"

"It all started with arranged marriages, where the groom's family told him who he was to marry, and they very rarely let him see the bride because if he didn't like her looks, he may refuse to marry her. Therefore, the father of the bride gave the bride away to the groom, who lifted the opaque veil to see her for the first time." She smiled up at Jane.

"Why am I not surprised that you know that? I guess I'll see you in the morning then. Have a good night and say hi to your parents for me."

"I will." Maura picked up her suitcase and walked to the door and she turned and smiled at Jane. "I love you."

Jane walked towards her and took her in her arms again. "I love you too." She held her for a while then stepped back and let her walk out the door. She looked out the window and watched as Maura backed out of the driveway and drove away. "Now I guess I should work on those vows." She grabbed a pen and paper and sat down on the couch and started writing. Two hours later she threw another wadded up sheet of paper to the growing pile on the floor and laughed as Jo Friday swatted the paper around on the floor. "Whoever thought this would be such a hard thing to do?"

"Jane are you talking to yourself again?" Angela asked as she walked through the kitchen from the back door.

"I've been sitting here trying to write my vows and nothing is coming out right. Why is this so hard?" She grabbed the beer from the coffee table and took a long swig.

"If you had chosen a traditional wedding the vows would have been taken care of."

"For one thing Ma we couldn't do the traditional wedding because the catholic church does not sanction our relationship remember? And nobody does traditional vows anymore. As much as I would love to use traditional vows it just didn't seem right if we couldn't do it in the church."

"Do you want some help?" Angela sat down next to her on the couch.

"Naw this is something I have to do by myself. Could you get me another beer please?" Jane asked as she started writing again.

Angela stood up then leaned back down and kissed Jane on the top of her head. "Yes I will. I'll be right back." Angela hurried out to the kitchen then handed Jane the opened beer and picked up the empty bottle. "I guess I'll leave you alone and come by in the morning to help you get ready. Are you really wearing a Red Sox jersey?"

Jane just gave her a sly smile. "You'll just have to wait and see now won't you? See you in the morning and thanks for stopping by Ma. I love you."

"I love you too Jane." She kissed Jane again then left.

"Well Jane you'd better get this done and get it done right." She looked at what she had written then thought for awhile and started writing again. It was nearly midnight when she finally finished what she thought would tell Maura how she felt. She picked up the empty beer bottles and threw them in the recycle bin then checked the doors and let Jo out to do her thing. She let Jo back in and headed upstairs. She showered and changed for bed then lay down in the big empty bed. She grabbed one of Maura's pillows and smelled it. It still smelled like Maura so she cuddled with it then fell into a fitful sleep.

"Damn this was not supposed to happen." Jane said as she looked out the window at the rain falling. "It wasn't supposed to rain today, the weather man said clear and sunny all day. How can they be wrong so often but still get paid thousands of dollars a year?" She ran into the living room and turned on the TV to the weather channel to see if this was going to last. "Aw shit." She saw the big patch of green on the radar and didn't need a degree to know what it meant. She picked up her phone and dialed. "Tell me we have a backup plan."

"Yes Janie we have a perfect backup plan but don't worry about it. Want to go out for breakfast?" Korsak asked as he tried not to laugh at the hysteria in Jane's voice.

"How can you think of eating at a time like this? My plans for a perfect wedding are literally going down the drain and you want to eat? Screw you Korsak." Jane was pacing back and forth in the living room while she listened to Korsak laughing. "What are you laughing at? Remember I could kill you and dispose of your body and no one would ever know it was me."

"You would Janie and you'd never kill me because I'm your best man on the most important day of your life. Trust me, we are not going to need our back up plan, this rain is going to blow over and the sun will come out just in time for the wedding." Korsak was keeping his laughing to a minimum because he knew the strain Jane was under right now. "Need help with anything?"

"Naw I think I'm better. I'll see you at Fenway in a couple of hours. Thanks for listening."

"No problem, remember I've been in your shoes so I know how nerve wracking this can be. Take deep breaths and relax as best as you can. Frost and I got everything covered so don't worry."

"Thanks Korsak." Jane hung up the phone and looked out the window for what seemed like the 100th time and it was still raining. Jane ran to the kitchen when she heard the back door open. "Ma it's all ruined." She stood at the counter and looked at her mother with pleading eyes hoping she could fix it like she had so many times as they were growing up.

Angela walked around the counter and wrapped Jane in a hug. "Oh Jane it will be fine. The weather man said it should clear out by 9:00 am and it will be clear for the rest of the day."

"Is that the same guy that said today was supposed to be clear and sunny all day? Well the last time I looked out the window I didn't see any sunshine." Jane's voice rose with each word and she felt a full panic attack coming on. "All I wanted was one day, is that too much to ask for Ma? Not even the whole day, just a couple of hours is all I'm asking for is that too much?" Jane flopped down on the couch and dropped her head into her hands.

"So did you finish the vows?"

Jane looked up into the ever present smile on her mother's face and felt some of the tension leave her shoulders. "Yeah Ma I did and I think I got it right. So what does Maura's dress look like?"

"Oh Jane it's so…oh no you don't. I'm not going to spoil Maura's surprise. I think she could show up in a gunny sack and you'd still think she was beautiful."

"You got that right. How did I get so lucky Ma? If I were her I would have run away a long time ago and never looked back." Jane kept looking back and forth between the window and the radar on the TV.

"You did but you came back and made it work and now you know she is worth fighting for. Things have a way of working themselves out. If the rain doesn't stop we have a perfect backup plan and it's still in the stadium. Don't worry." Angela walked over to Jane and patted her arm. "Want to drive over to the stadium together? That way you won't have to worry about your car after the ceremony."

"Sure Ma that would be great." Jane said half heartedly. "We should probably leave in about two hours."

"Ok I'll see you then." Angela took one last look at Jane and left.

Jane's cell phone beeped indicating she had a text message so she picked it up and smiled when she saw it was from Maura.

_Maura: Come on with the rain I've a smile on my face._

Jane remembered the song from the other night when they stumbled upon the musical Singing in the Rain on TV and watched it for fun. They both actually enjoyed the movie and laughed when Gene Kelly was dancing in the rain. Jane was surprised when Maura said how she thought it would be fun to dance in the rain.

_Jane: Is this your way a getting around the not seeing each other before the wedding. __What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again._

_Maura: Come rain or shine I will be your wife by the end of this day._

_Jane: And I will be yours. I love you._

_Maura: The tradition didn't say anything about talking to or texting your intended. And I love you too._

_Jane: I think the tradition started before the invention of text messaging. I know you need the time to get ready so I will see you soon._

_Maura: Yes I do need the time and I want to look perfect for you. See you soon._

_Jane: You always look perfect._

_Maura: Today is different. XOXOXO Bye._

Jane sat down on the couch and thought about what she was going to wear for her wedding day. Most times she didn't care how she looked but like Maura said today is different. Jane knew the outfit she picked was perfect and she had to admit she looked pretty damn good in it. She was surprised at how good it felt when she put it on the first time and it fit like a glove. She could almost understand Maura's need for nice clothes and shoes when she wore the outfit. The first time she saw herself in the mirror she was surprised at how good she looked. As most people knew she wasn't a vain person and clothes were not at the top of her list of priorities but this outfit made her look really good. When her phone rang she half expected it to be Maura but it was Frankie.

"Hey Janie how ya doin? Ya nervous?" Frankie said with a smile in his voice.

"More than I thought I would be. I didn't eat because I was afraid I'd throw up." Jane easily admitted to her younger brother.

"I think that's normal. Any second thoughts?"

"That's the only thing I'm not doubting today. I know marrying Maura is what I'm meant to do."

"Want me to pick you up?" Frankie asked.

"Naw, Ma is driving me over. You guys got everything taken care of last night right. Even with the rain we can still pull this off right?"

"I told you yesterday. We've got it covered. Everything will be perfect Janie. Don't worry about a thing." Frankie said as he laughed on the other end of the line.

"Why is everybody laughing at me? Korsak last night and you this morning."

"Because the unflappable Jane Rizzoli who takes on criminals twice her size is nervous as hell about getting married." Frankie laughed again.

"How would you feel if you woke up on the day you're supposed to be getting married outside and it's raining? This is supposed to be the biggest day of my life and it's all falling apart." Jane began pacing again.

"Relax Jane we've got if covered. Literally and figuratively. It's going to be ok. Trust me."

"Never trust someone who has to say trust me. Frankie this has to go right." Jane's pacing picked up speed.

"Hey we've got the stadium all day right?"

"Yeah why?" Jane asked dubiously.

"Grab your clothes and your glove and let's go throw some balls around."

"Frankie have you looked out your window lately? It's raining outside." But Jane was actually thinking about the idea. When Maura had told her about being able to get the stadium for the day she wondered what it would feel like to play on the field where some of her idols have played and still play. "Let's do it. Come and pick me up." She called her mother to tell her she didn't need a ride and while Angela thought she was crazy she understood. Fifteen minutes later Frankie pulled up outside her house and she placed her outfit in the backseat and then hopped in the front laughing. "You know this is crazy right?"

"Yeah but think about it. You can stand in the same place as Big Papi and play where he played. Think of all the great players that have played on that field." Frankie drove towards Fenway Park and he felt the same excitement he knew Jane was feeling.

As they pulled into the parking lot Jane saw another car parked next to where Frankie pulled in. "Closest we've ever been able to park near the gates in all the years we've been coming to the games. So how did you talk Frost and Korsak into this?"

"Just like I did you. I pointed out the fact that we'll never have an opportunity like this again." They all got out of their cars and headed towards the gate they were told they'd be using.

"How we going to get in?" Jane asked just as a guard walked up on the other side of the gate. "We're here for the Rizzoli Isles wedding."

"A little early aren't you?" He asked but he was smiling.

"I'm Rizzoli and we thought that as long as we had the stadium we might as well get everything out of it that we can." She said as she held up the glove on her hand.

"You did notice that it's raining right?" He laughed as he opened the gate.

"Yup but I've been told that just for me it's going to stop in time for the service." Jane gave him her best smirk.

"Well when that happens the grounds crew is on hand to do whatever they need to do. You must have some good connections because I was told to let you in anytime today." The guard shut the gate behind the four of them.

"I don't but apparently my fiancé does." Jane said as they walked past the guard.

"He must be someone important to be able to pull these strings." The guard showed them the way to the home locker room so they could all hang up their clothes for the wedding.

"Yeah she is."

The guard didn't miss a stride. "Now I know where I've seen you before, you're the one on the billboard aren't you?" He smiled at Jane.

"Oh come on not you too." She turned and glared at the three men behind her who were laughing. "You guys are worse than him. Yes I'm the one from the billboards now can we just play some ball?" Jane turned and looked out at home plate and the canopy the guys had set up there. Underneath the canopy was an arch decorated with white and gold flowers.

"There are lights too. That was Frost's idea." Korsak said from behind her.

"They had one like it at my Mom's service and I thought it was cool. What do you think?"

Jane had to swallow before she could speak. "It looks great guys." She turned around and faced Frost, Korsak and Frankie. "Thanks guys, I never should have doubted you. Now let's play ball!" All three of them ran out on the field and spread out to throw the ball around. An hour after they started throwing the ball the clouds broke up and the rain stopped.

"Hey look." Jane turned and looked where Korsak was pointing and saw the double rainbow. "That's got to be a sign or something right?"

Jane laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Yeah it must be. I think it's time to start getting ready." She headed for the locker room. "Me first then you guys can do your thing. Stay out here and I'll let you know when you can come in." Jane took a quick shower then put on her tank top and pants and called the guys into the inner part of the locker room she was putting on her shirt and they had already changed into their slacks and shirts and were trying to tie their ties. "Oh stop it guys let's have a class in tying ties shall we now follow me step by step?" Jane buttoned up her shirt and took them through the steps on tying a bow tie and when they were done they all stood looking at themselves in the mirrors. "Damn we look good!"

Frankie walked over and stood next to Jane. "You look great Jane." He said it in almost a whisper. He thought she looked beautiful but he wasn't sure how Jane would take it. "What the hell, you look beautiful."

"What do you mean what the hell? Is something wrong? Does it fit ok? James said it would. What's wrong with the suit?" Jane asked as she paced back and forth in front of the mirror. "It looks ok to me. Frankie what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing Jane, I wasn't sure if you would take it wrong if I said you looked beautiful. But you do. Maura's going to drool."

"Oh now that's much better. Can you even picture Maura drooling?" Jane playfully slapped Frankie on the back of the head.

"Aw man now you messed up my hair. And if Maura ever did drool I bet she'd do it with class. The same way she does everything. Hey what does she see in you Janie? I've been wondering that for a long time now." Frankie jumped back just in time to avoid Jane's hand again.

Jane looked at her watch just as Angela yelled from the doorway. "Is everybody decent? Is it safe for me to come in?"

"I'm surprised she didn't just barge in." Jane whispered to Frost.

"I heard that Janie." Jane had just put her jacket on when Angela came around the corner. "Oh Jane." Jane turned and looked and saw tears in her mother's eyes. "You look beautiful." She walked up and straightened out the already straight tie. "Most of the guests are here and Maura is ready. She looks beautiful too. I just wanted to let you know your father is here and he's not happy that you didn't ask him to walk you down the aisle."

"He hasn't been a father to me since he walked out on you and that's why I asked Korsak to do it." She turned and smiled at Korsak. "Did he bring a bimbo with him?"

"No he came alone. The first smart thing he's done in a long time. Tommy's not here yet but I'm sure he'll be here in time."

"Ma it's less than 15 minutes before the service, if he's not here yet I don't think he's coming. He never liked the idea of me and Maura being together so I don't think he'll make it Ma. It's ok, it's his loss, let's go have some fun."

"It certainly is an eclectic gathering Maura. There are actually some people in shorts out there. Have they no shame?"

Mura tried her best not to get mad at her mother and it made her realize how much she had changed. Before Jane she would have thought the same thing but now it upset her that her mother couldn't see beyond the surface. "Mother, Jane and I told people not to dress up because we wanted them to feel as if they were at a picnic or a ball game. I have no idea what Jane is going to wear so she too may be in shorts and a Red Sox jersey so be prepared. I chose to dress as I am because it's what I want and I thought it would make you happy but this is not going to be like any wedding you've ever been to."

"You're telling me. Did you see the menu?" Constance wrinkled her nose with distaste.

"You had that same look on your face when Jane suggested the burger at the Dirty Robber the first time and remember how good it was? Hot dogs are not the end of the world. I remember my first ballpark hotdog and it was delicious. Give it a chance. There other be other things more to your liking, I'm sure you noticed that also. The menu is as eclectic as the guest list. How's Daddy doing?"

"He's suffering from culture shock even more than I am. I've already been exposed to your friends but this is a first for your father. But it's only for the day and we can go back to Europe with the two of you Monday morning."

"What do you mean you'll go back with us on Monday? Jane and I are going on our honeymoon to the chateau in Paris. You told me it was free this week."

"It is free, we'll just be on the same flight to Paris then your father and I are going to stay at the apartment in town closer to the office. You father wanted to get to know Jane so he thought it would be nice if we spent some time together in Paris with the two of you."

"Mother Jane and I will be on our honeymoon and since Jane has never been to Europe we will be doing a lot of sightseeing. I thought I would have the car at my disposal while in France so I can show her around. How long are you going to be staying there? We'll be there the first week of our honeymoon."

"We'll be there for at least a week maybe more. You can use the car and the driver because we'll be within walking distance of the office if we need to go anywhere we'll use a service. We just ask for one night so we can take you out to dinner to a nice restaurant so your father can get to know Jane as I have. Just one dinner, is that too much to ask for?" Her pleading eyes were Maura's undoing.

"One night mother, that's all. Now can I finish getting ready I'm due out at home plate in 15 minutes. I never thought I'd say that on my wedding day." She laughed a small laugh at the look on her mother's face. "It's not going to be as bad as you think mother."

"I certainly hope not. Are you ready? You look lovely darling." Maura noticed it was said with very little affection.

Just then the door opened and Angela rushed in. "Oh Maura you look beautiful." She rushed over and gave Maura a big hug then turned and hugged Constance too. "It's good to see you again Constance." She then turned back to Maura with tears in her eyes. "You are so beautiful. Jane is pacing like a caged animal in the other locker room. There was no calming her down. Just wait until she sees you."

Maura couldn't help but compare the two mothers and found her mother lacking. Just another change in her since meeting Jane. "Thank you Angela I can just imagine how Jane would be. Well it does seem to be time for the two of us to meet at home plate." Maura walked toward the door and took a deep breath before she opened it and took her father's arm and heard the music start.

"So Korsak you ready to do this?" Jane walked over to her ex-partner and stood in front of him.

"Did I ever tell you how honored I am that you asked me to walk you down the aisle? Well I am and you do look beautiful."

"Aw man now you've gone and made me cry. I'm glad Frost and Frankie aren't here. Don't you dare tell them I cried." She carefully wiped her eyes with one finger so she didn't smudge her makeup. "Now shut up before I cry again. Let's go there's the music." Jane walked up the dugout stairs on Korsak's arm as Maura did the same on her father's arm across the field. Jane almost fell when she got her first look at Maura. "Damn I'm one lucky woman. Look at her Korsak she's so beautiful. Look at that dress. Look at her in that dress. She's stunning."

"So that must be your Jane. She's stunning."

Maura was speechless as she walked across the infield unable to take her eyes off of Jane. She thought Jane was gorgeous in the suit James had made for her but that was nothing compared to how she looked now. Her long lean body was encase in a white tuxedo complete with top hat and tails that looked gorgeous against her dark skin and hair. Their eyes met and Maura could see the look of appreciation in Jane's and she knew it mirrored the look in hers. They finally met in front of home plate and Maura turned and kissed her father's cheek and let go of his arm. Jane turned and quickly hugged Korsak and turned back to Maura and reached for her hand. "You look beautiful Maura."

Maura had to clear her throat before she could speak. "You are gorgeous."

"Ahem." Both Maura and Jane turned to the minister who was a friend of Frost's mothers and had presided over their ceremony. "Are we ready to start? Can you two take your eyes off each other long enough to get through the ceremony?" Everybody laughed and it broke the tension. "Ladies and gentlemen we are gather here today to witness and celebrate the union of Jane and Maura in marriage. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as partners. ."If anyone can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let them now speak, or forever hold their peace." Jane turned and glared at the audience and once again everybody laughed. "Both women have prepared their own vows and they would like to share them with you now. Jane."

Jane turned to Maura and tried to talk but her mouth was too dry so she swallowed a couple of times then cleared her throat. "Maura from the first time I saw you I knew you were going to be an important part of my life. I just didn't know how important. You are the part of me I didn't know was missing. I have for you a golden ring." Jane held up the ring then slipped it on Maura's finger. "The most precious metal symbolizes that your love is the most precious element in my life. The ring has no beginning and no end, which symbolizes that the love between us will never cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the vows which have made us partners for life. I love you." Jane reached up and gently wiped a tear from Maura's cheek. She took a deep breath and smiled at Maura. "Your turn."

"Jane I love you will all of my heart. A heart that beats only for you and because of you. This ring is perfectly symmetrical and it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give to you all that I am and ever hope to be. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. I have your back and I love you." Maura smiled as Jane broke into a huge grin.

The minister then spoke. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. Which may be hard for the two of you. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding. And now with the power vested in me by the state of Massachusetts I now pronounce you partners in life. You may now kiss."

Jane removed the top hat and leaned down to Maura and kissed her as if it were their first kiss. Tenderly yet passionately. She pulled back and smiled down at Maura. They held hands and turned towards their friends and family and again the minister spoke. "I present to you Jane and Maura Isles Rizzoli." The crown broke out in applause as they stood together.

"Wait!" Maura shouted and everyone went quiet. "What happened to the Red Sox outfit?"

Jane reached down and lifted one pant leg. "Red Socks."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When they heard the music they had chosen for their solo dance start playing Jane stood up and offered her hand to Maura and when Maura placed her hand in hers she felt as if the world righted itself. They had chosen the song together because the words said everything they felt for each other.

Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder and Michael Buble's song 'Hold On' played over the speakers and she remembered the day Jane came running into her office with and iPod in her hand.

"_Maura you've got to listen to this song_ it's _perfect." They had been having problems agreeing on a first dance song because their tastes in music were usually on different ends of the spectrum. But from the first note Maura knew this was the song t hey would be dancing to on their wedding day._

When Jane looked down at Maura her knees went weak with the love she felt for her. Maura chose that moment to look up at Jane and she saw the love in her eyes and pulled her head down and kissed her. "How did you know my dress was going to be trimmed in gold?"

"What do you mean? I had no idea what your dress would look like."

Maura fingered the lapel of Jane's suit. "So it's just a coincidence that your suit is trimmed in the same gold that my dress is trimmed in? It's just a coincidence that your suit is made out of the same material that my dress is made of?"

Jane finally took a good look at Maura's dress and realized that her suit and Maura's dress were the same. "I just told James what I wanted and this is the final result. Not bad if I say so myself."

"I found the dress design I wanted and told Francine what I wanted done with the design and as you said this is the final result." She broke out of Jane's arms and twirled around then twirled back into her arms.

Jane felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see her father standing there. "Tradition has it that the bride now dances with her father. Can I at least have that?"

Jane bit her lip because she didn't want to cause a scene and she walked into her father's open arms as she watched Maura do the same with her father. "One dance won't kill me I guess."

"Are you ever going to forgive me Janie?" He father pleaded with her.

"I can't believe you choose now to bring this up. This is my wedding day and I do not want you to spoil it so please don't ask questions I'm not ready to answer." She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Korsak standing there. She turned back to her father. "Behave yourself and stay away from Ma." She let go of him and placed her hand on Korsak's shoulder.

"You looked like you needed rescuing. You ok?" Korsak asked as he looked into Jane's angry eyes.

"I can't believe he chose today to ask for forgiveness. This is my wedding day and he uses it as an excuse to get close to me and ask me to forgive him for being and asshole. He leaves Ma, he more or less wants to erase his kids by getting an annulment and he shacks up with a bimbo and expects me to forgive him. That's not happening anytime soon."

Korsak reached up and turned her head so she was looking at Maura as she threw back her head and laughed at something Frankie had said to her. God she was so beautiful. "That's what today is all about. Forget about your father and enjoy the day."

"Thanks partner." Jane walked over and tapped Frankie on the shoulder. "My turn little brother." Frankie reluctantly gave up his hold on Maura and Jane moved in smoothly. "My god you are a gorgeous creature."

"Thank you Jane, you're not too bad yourself. Is everything ok? You looked tense when you were dancing with your father." Maura reached up and caressed Jane's cheek.

"Let's not talk about it right now I don't want to ruin today."Jane reached down and pulled Maura close and swayed to the music. "I love you Maura."

"I love you too Jane. Here comes my father, I can only surmise that since he has already danced with me that it must be your turn." Maura turned and smiled when her father stopped beside them.

"Maura may I steal your bride for a dance?" Charles Isles asked in that upper class voice Jane always compared to nails on a chalk board.

"Sure father but be nice." Maura pulled Jane down for a kiss and whispered. "You be nice too Jane."

"You really love her don't you Detective Rizzoli?" Maura father asked in a somewhat protective voice.

"Since I am now you daughter-in-law why don't you call me Jane and yes I really do love her. I love her with my whole being." Jane said somewhat defensively.

"No need to get defensive Detec…Jane I can see how much you love her by way your eyes gravitate to wherever she is at all times. Constance has told me how when she came to visit before the two of you were together, you put Constance in her place and made her see what she was doing to Maura. Are you going to do the same to me?"

"Only if you do something to hurt her. I don't usually go around telling people what to do…well maybe I do but they usually deserve it."

He threw his head back and laughed and drew the attention of those close by including Maura. "I value people who speak their mind, it's refreshing. Most people brought up outside moneyed circles usually cow tow to those with money and it's nice to know that you will not. Maura's going to have her hands full with you isn't she?"

"It's been like that since the first day we met, she's a handful when she wants to be too." Jane said in her defense.

"That she is Jane. Do I have to say if you hurt her you'll have to answer to me?" He gave Jane a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I think you just did but I've been threatened by the best of them and I'll tell you the same thing I told him, and I think you know who I'm referring to. I would never intentionally hurt Maura and I will protect her with my life it that's what it takes."

"From what I've heard you've already proven that a few times. I know I leave my daughter in good hands." He smiled as he walked Jane over to the table where her mother and Constance sat and held her chair for her and grabbed a beer from a passing waiter and handed it to Jane.

"Thank you sir. As you can see she is surrounded by people who love her very much." Just then she looked up as Giovanni sauntered over to Maura and asked for a dance. Jane watched Maura graciously allow him to lead her around the dance floor.

After about ten minutes Maura finally broke free and joined them at the table. She sat down in the chair next to Jane and instantly a waiter brought her a glass of champagne. Maura reached down and removed her three inch heels and sat back with a deep sigh. "My feet are killing me."

Jane reached down and pulled one of Maura's feet into her lap and started rubbing it. "Maybe if you didn't wear those ridiculous shoes while you were dancing they wouldn't hurt so much."

"Speaking of which." Maura pointedly looked down at Jane's heels. Jane kicked off her shoes and smiled back at Maura. "That's better, now I don't feel like a dwarf when I stand next to you." Maura leaned back in her chair and sipped the champagne and moaned when Jane hit a particularly sore spot. "A girl could get used to this."

"Well I could probably find a little time at the end of the day to rub your feet if that's all it takes to keep you happy."

"Well there are other things that make me happy too and I'll show you that later tonight." Maura said as she smiled not so innocently at Jane.

"Oooh keep those thoughts and I'll take care of you later."

"Those thoughts are always there Jane." Maura wiggled her toes so Jane would let go then replaced that foot with the other one. "This one hurts too."

"You're lucky I can't resist you."

"Whipped." Frost said as he walked by the two of them to take a chair on the other side of Jane.

"Totally." Korsak said as he sat down next to Maura.

"And what are you two gentlemen, and at the moment I use the term loosely, up to?" Maura asked skeptically.

"What makes you think we're up to something?" Frost asked as he looked at Korsak.

"Yeah can't we just sit next to our two favorite ladies?" Korsak said with a grin on his face.

"Now I know you're up to something." Jane started looking around the dance floor. "Where's Frankie?" She turned and looked back and forth between the two men giving them her best glare.

"Don't know, maybe he found a girl and they're under the bleachers smooching."

"Are we back in high school Korsak? Frankie is not under the bleachers kissing a girl. What's he doing to the car?" Jane gave the two men the same glare as before.

"Why would he be doing anything to the car Jane?" Maura asked wondering what they were talking about.

"Well this is a tradition that they probably forgo at the highbrow weddings you're used to attending." Jane smiled to assured Maura that she wasn't being mean. "Frankie and a few of his fellow officers are probably out tying beer cans to the back of your car as we speak."

"Why ever would they be doing that?" Maura asked confusedly.

"Because sweetie it's what we do to the wedding couple's car. They decorate it then we drive through the streets honking our horns and dragging beer cans around."

"But Jane wouldn't that be drawing unwanted attention to ourselves?" Maura asked and looked confused when everyone started laughing.

"That's the whole idea Doc." Frost said as he grabbed a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. "This is some good stuff." He held up the glass. "The idea behind the cans and honking is to draw attention to the wedding couple and other people honk their horns back as a way of saying congratulations. So what do they do at the weddings in your world Doc."

Maura smiled at the inebriated detective knowing he meant no disrespect. It was just a sign of how far she had come into their world. "We usually went to the Country Club and just drank a few toasts to the happy couple then we'd dance and celebrate until the couple retired for the evening." Maura turned and watched as the couples danced on the dance floor and others sat at the tables eating hot dogs and finger sandwiches. There was a definite division of classes as the people she and her parents invited sat on one side of the room and Jane's friends and family sat on the other. It was also abundantly clear that Jane's side was having more fun than her side, although there were a few from her side that had migrated over that imaginary line. She too was having more fun than she had ever had at any other wedding she had attended.

"Sounds boring." Korsak answered with a slight slur in his voice.

Maura had to admit that it did sound boring. She looked around for her parents and found them sitting at a side table with Angela and one of the cops from Jane's precinct. She watched her father as he listened intently to what police officer was say. Just then everyone at the table burst out laughing and she didn't ever remember her father laughing like that ever before. Maybe the Rizzoli clan was good for her parents too. Maura turned as a young police officer approached Jane and shyly asked her to dance and Jane took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. "Who is that?" Maura asked Frost.

"That is Office Ken Franklin and he has a mega crush on Jane." Maura turned and looked behind her at Frankie as he sat down slightly out of breath. "I'm surprised he got up the nerve to ask her to dance. You should have seen him at the Pierpoint's house last week, he would have jumped out the third floor window if Jane told him to. I guess now he'll realize she's off the market."

"What market are you talking about Frankie?" Maura gave him all of her attention.

Frankie drunkenly wrapped his arm around Maura's should and leaned in. "You really are the stupidest genius aren't you? Off the market means she no longer available, spoken for, somebody's main squeeze, your woman, affianced, betrothed, plighted her troth, shit I can't think of anymore." He smiled at Maura and took another swig of his beer.

Maura smiled at the young man who was now her brother-in-law. "Thank you for clearing that up Frankie."

"My pleasure Maura. I'd ask you to dance but in my condition I would probably step all over your toes and that would piss Jane off and I don't want to do that on her wedding night." Frankie leaned over and kissed Maura on the cheek, something he would never do sober.

Maura was surprised by the gesture but pleased as well at the show of affection. She'd already become very fond of Frankie through the years she'd spent with the Rizzoli's. He was very protective of his older sister and she also knew how much he looked up to Jane. "Thank you Frankie, my feet are a bit sore right now so I really am enjoying just sitting here watching everyone else enjoying themselves."

"Well I am certainly enjoying myself thank you very much." Frankie said as he laid his head on Maura's shoulder.

"Are you ok Frankie?" Maura laughed at the antics of Jane's drunk brother.

"Sure Maura why shouldn't I be?" He rested his chin on Maura's shoulder as he looked up at her with eyes so like Jane's.

Maura patted him on the top of the head and smiled affectionately at the young man. "No Frankie you are the best man and you have every right to celebrate. Go ahead."

"I am the father of the bride and it should have been me walking her down the aisle!" Maura turned at sound of raised angry voices.

"Pop keep your voice down you're embarrassing me." Jane was almost pleading with him.

"Well I am still your father and the father walks the bride down the aisle not some has been cop." Frank Rizzoli Sr. was obviously drunk and had chosen that moment to voice his displeasure at being shunned by his own family.

"Come on Pop your drunk, I think it's time we call you a cab. Go home and sleep it off." Jane was trying to control her temper.

"No I will not go home and sleep it off. I want to know why he walked you down the aisle instead of me." Frank Sr. stood toe to toe with Jane.

"Frank don't do this here on Jane's special day." Angela reached for his arm trying to pull him away from Jane.

He pushed Angela away and turned back to Jane. "What better time and place but the place where she shunned her own father?"

"Don't you dare push her like that." Jane's voice had become hard. "You want to know why I shunned you? Ok I will tell you. Vince Korsak has been like a father to me over the years since you left. You go from one bimbo to another and yet you still demand the respect reserved for a father. You don't deserve it. Look at yourself and ask yourself if you're the shining example of a father that I want to show my children. When my children need a male example they will have Vince, Barry and Frankie and maybe Tommy if he gets his act together but not you. You basically wanted to disown us by asking Ma for an annulment. Do you know what annul means Pop? It means to annihilate, blot out, call off or cancel. Well guess what Pops I annulled you. Therefore since I needed a father I chose the man that best fills that role in my life and I hope will fill the role of grandpa in the lives of the children Maura and I bring into this world. Someone call him a cab and make sure he leaves here now!" Jane turned towards Angela completely ignoring the outraged look on her father's face. "Ma you ok?"

Angela smiled up at Jane from the chair she fell into after Frank had pushed her. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Jane. "I've never been more proud of you than I am at this moment. I'm sorry things got out of hand but you handled him nicely." They both turned and watched as Frank Sr. was bring escorted out of the stadium by two of Boston's finest. He wasn't putting up much of a fight and I think the fact that both men were the size of the hulk helped matters.

"I'm not sorry Ma, well I'm sorry it happened her but it was bound to happen sooner or later. I've been wanting to say something for the longest time. Now I'd better go apologize to my bride for messing up her day." Angela watched as Jane walked away and knew Maura would be more worried about Jane.

"So did you notice how I went a little google-mouth on him? You're a bad influence on me." Jane said as she sat down next to Maura and took her hand. "Sorry about that, I'd hoped he wouldn't bring that up today."

"Hey Janie way to tell him off." Frankie said from his vantage point on Maura's shoulder.

Jane reached up and pushed him back into the chair he was sitting in. "Shut up Frankie and quit drooling all over my wife." She turned back to Maura. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no Jane don't be sorry. Are you ok? That could not have been easy." Maura stood up and wrapped her arms around her then led her to a chair to sit down.

"I was hard but not as hard as I thought it would be. Guess having a few beers under my belt helped a little bit." She smirked up at Maura.

"You really think of me a father figure Janie?" Korsak said from his spot across the table. "And you want your kids to call me grandpa?" He gave Jane and Maura a silly grin.

"Yeah ya drunken lout." Jane smiled across at him affectionately then turned back to Maura. "I hope he didn't spoil the day."

"Nothing could spoil today Jane." She leaned forward and kissed her. "As long as you're ok with it I am too."

"So if he's going to be grandpa what am I going to be?" Frost asked as he looked at them from across the table.

Maura placed her hand on Jane's hand when she felt her start to answer. "How about Uncle Berold? What do you think Jane?"

"Yeah that sounds good. Uncle Berold it is."

"Oh come on you can't be serious. They aren't going to call him Uncle Francesco are they? So why do I have to be Berold?" Frost was almost whining.

"Should we cut him some slack Maura?" Jane pulled Maura from the chair she was sitting on so that she was now on Jane's lap.

"But he is such a Berold Jane." Maura tried her hardest not to laugh.

"Oh come on Maura I am not a Berold to anyone except my Mom and that's only when she's really mad at me. Come on please."

"Well since you finally called me Maura I guess we can reach the kids to call you Barry." She smiled at the silly look on his face. She realized these three men were a very important part of her life and she definitely wanted them to be a part of her children's lives. They would be a good influence.

"Oh stop whining Frost it's not one of your better traits." Jane said as she looked over Maura's shoulder.

"It beats his throwing up at crime scenes." Korsak mumbled.

"Oh lay off him Korsak. He can't help it." Jane came to Frost's defense.

"Maybe we should work more on your immersion therapy Barry." Maura offered sincerely. "We can start when we get back from our honeymoon."

"Thank you Doctor Isles that would be nice." Barry said as he laid his head on the table.

"What happened to Maura?"

Barry's head snapped up. "Is something wrong?" He had a worried look on his face as he looked back and forth between everybody then visibly relaxed when his blurry eyes landed on Maura.

"No nothing is wrong. I meant what happened to you calling me Maura?"

"Ok I can do that." Frost's head dropped back down on the table with a loud thud.

"Ouch that's gonna hurt in the morning but I'm sure he won't be able to tell it from the headache he's going to have from all the beer he drank." Jane said as she kissed the exposed part of Maura's neck as she still sat on her lap.

"The service we set up to get everyone home safe and sound should be set up and ready to go?" Maura told Jane. "I told them to start lining up at 10:00 p.m. and some people have already left.

"Korsak you want to ride with Frost and make sure he gets home ok? Then the service can bring you home too."

"Yeah I guess it's time to take off. Ladies I thank you very much for a most enjoyable day, it appears that a good time was had by all." Korsak spun around to look at who was left and fell on the ground. Both Maura and Jane jumped up to help him up.

"Come on old man let's get you out of here." Jane said as she wrapped and arm around Korsak's back and hooked his arm around her shoulders. "Wait here Maura I'll be back for Frost."

"Who you calling an old man?" Maura heard him mumble as Jane walked him toward the exit.

"Barry if I help you can you walk to the exit?" Maura tapped him on the shoulder gently. She wasn't sure what he said as he mumbled into his arm where he was resting his head but he tried to stand up but fell back into the chair. "Here let me help you." She wrapped her arms around his back as Jane had for Korsak and she helped him stand.

"Fun party Maura. Good food too." He smiled at her as she took most of his weight and helped him to the exit where she was met by Jane.

"Maura I said I would take care of him." She was laughing as she watched Frost trying to focus his eyes on her. "Let me help you." She grabbed Frost from the other side and took most of his weight off of Maura.

"Janie Janie Janie, you got yourself a good woman there." His voice was becoming more and more slurred with each word.

"What did I tell you about calling me Janie?" Jane was laughing so hard she almost fell over when Maura started laughing and lost her hold on Frost.

"Not supposed to. Had a good time." Jane helped him into the back seat next to a snoring Korsak and gave the driver their addresses.

"I hope you're paying this service good money because that driver might have his hands full when he gets to their houses." Jane was laughing as she put her arm around Maura and walked back into the stadium to get Frankie. "Are we the only ones here tonight that isn't totally plastered?"

"We may very well be. As for the service, we've used them in the past but I don't think they're used to dealing with this so I guess I'll have to throw in a little extra this time."

"What you're really saying is that they are used to dealing with a more sedate clientele right. Not a bunch of drunk blue collar workers. Having regrets already?"

"None whatsoever. Look at my father." Maura pointed to her father sitting at a table with a bunch of cops shooting shots of tequila and Constance was right there next to him cheering them on. "I've never seen him this relaxed in all of my life. As a matter of fact I don't believe I've ever seen him ever have more than two drinks in one night. Look at him, he's having the time of his life. And it's all because of you and your friends." Maura turned and smiled up at Jane. "Thank you."

Jane leaned down and kissed her then heard her name being called. She looked up and her mother was coming towards them non too steady on her feet. "Janie how are you two doing?" Angela walked up and wiggled in between the two of them and held on to and arm of each of them. "Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah Ma we are, how about you? You look like you're having fun."

"Maura you never told me your father was so much fun." Angela leaned heavily on Maura's arm.

"To tell you the truth Angela I had no idea." Maura placed her hand on Angela's arm to help hold her up.

"He sure can hold his liquor." Angela smiled up at Maura.

It was at that moment that Maura chose to look over at her parents and watched her father trying to stand up with the help of her obviously drunk mother and they were both failing miserably. She couldn't help herself, she let go of Angela's arm because she was laughing so hard. She sat down in the nearest chair and watched her parents and laughed even harder. Jane sat her mother down in a chair and sat next to Maura and just looked at her. She finally turned to see where Maura had been looking and watched the suave and debonair Charles Isles drunk as a skunk and couldn't help but start laughing too.

Jane was finally able to stop laughing long enough to speak. :Ya think we should help them to a car?"

"You take my Father I'll take Mother." Maura was still finding it hard to stop laughing as they walked toward her parents.

"Mother, I think it's time for you and Father to end back to the Ritz."

"Darrrling, we had a fantastic evening." Constance said as Maura helped her to her feet.

"I'm glad Mother, let's head to the cars and get you and Father safely home ok?"

"We should do this more often, your Father and I had a really good time with Jane's friends. And those hot dogs were as good as you said they were. I would never have thought to put onions on them if Vince hadn't shown me. My breath must be atrocious." She said as she said right into Maura's face.

"Nothing that a brillo pad and toothpaste can't solve." Maura had to turn her face away but she started laughing again and almost dropped her mother.

"Mr. Isles let me help you to the car." Jane walked up to her new Father-in-law and helped him to his feet. Out of the corner of her eye she kept an eye on Maura in case she needed help.

"Now that you're my Daughter-in-law Mr. Isles sounds kind of formal don't you think? Why don't you call me Charles?" His arm went around Jane's waist and he pulled her tight against him.

"Whoa there Charles." Jane reached down and moved his hand up around her shoulders and started walking him towards the gate. "Let's keep those hands up here ok."

Maura and Jane stood watching the car drive away. Jane wrapped her arm around Maura's waist and pulled her against her much as her had moments earlier. "I think Ma is the last of them. Let's get her home and head over to the Ritz and start our honeymoon."

"That sounds like a great idea." Maura started to pull Jane across the field to the canopy and the table where Angela had fallen asleep with her head down on the table.

Jane sat down next to her mother and gently shook her shoulder. "Ma everybody's gone home it's your turn."

"Don't wanna." Angela grumbled.

"Oh now who does that sound like?" Maura was laughing as she stood behind Jane.

"Do go there Maura. Come on Ma we got a really nice car for you to ride home in.

"Wanna dance more." Angela raised her head up and looked around.

"There's nobody left to dance with Ma. Come on it's late let me help you to the car so Maura and I can get out of here too." Jane stood up and helped her mother stand up.

"I love you Janie. It was a real nice wedding. Maura was beautiful wasn't she? And you were beautiful too Janie."

"Thanks Ma and yes Maura was spectacular. Here's the car and this woman is going to make sure you get home ok." Jane turned to the female driver and gave her Maura's address and told her about the guesthouse. "Ma ya got your keys?"

"Yes Janie I do. You two have fun on your honeymoon and make sure you call me once in awhile. I love you."

Jane leaned in and kissed her. "We will Ma, I love you."

Maura leaned in and hugged Angela. "Thank you for everything Angela."

"You're welcome Maura. I love you."

Maura felt her eyes tear up because she couldn't remember the last time anyone other than Jane had said that to her. "I love you too Angela." She kissed Angela's cheek then backed out of the car and shut the door.

"So Mrs. Isles Rizzoli and you ready to start our honeymoon?" Jane asked as they watched the car drive away.

"Not quite yet I've got some cleaning up to do." She said as she walked back towards the entrance gate. "This place isn't going to clean itself you know." Maura walked until Jane grabbed her arm and swung her back around and Jane couldn't believe her ears until she saw the huge smile on Maura's face.

"Oh that was mean." Jane reached down with one arm under her legs and the other around her back she lifted her up and walked her back to the last car left. The driver jumped out when he saw them coming and opened the back door. "Thank you." Jane said to the driver. "Now I ask you once again. Are you ready to start our honeymoon Mrs. Isles Rizzoli."

"Yes Mrs. Isles Rizzoli I am."


	10. Chapter 10

Be

**Chapter 10**

Maura got the room key from the front desk and they took the elevator up to their floor. Jane smiled when the elevator stopped on the 18th floor and Maura led the way out of the elevator. "18th floor huh? Are we in the same room?" Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist from behind and they walked that way to the same room they'd shred before. "You're a romantic at heart aren't you?" Jane stopped her at the door.

"Only when it comes to you Jane." Maura turned and faced Jane. "I just want things to start out perfect."

Maura giggled when Jane reached down and picked her up. "I don't have any free hands so you are going to have to open the door so I can carry my bride over the threshold."

Maura grew serious as she looked into Jane's eyes not bothering to stop the tears from falling from her own. "I never thought this day would ever come. I love you so much Jane." She pulled Jane's head toward her and kissed her then reached down and opened the door.

Jane walked in and walked over to the plush couch and sat down with Maura on her lap. She reached up and wiped Maura's tears away. "I love you too Maura and I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you." Jane tried to stifle a yawn and failed miserably. "I want to make love to you but I don't know if I can stay awake to fulfill my wifely duties on our wedding night."

"Well since I'm just as tired as you are I think we can postpone consummating our marriage until morning. All I want is to hold you close and sleep." Maura rested her head on Jane's shoulder. "By the way, I had them clean the Jacuzzi again."

"Oh you are an evil woman deep down aren't you? The sooner we go to bed the sooner we can get up and use that Jacuzzi." Jane stood up with Maura still in her arms and walked to the bedroom. She lowered Maura to the floor and reached behind her and lowered the zipper on her wedding gown. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look today? My knees actually went weak when I saw you standing at the top of the dugout stairs. I don't believe I've ever seen anything more beautiful than you were at that moment. That image is forever seared in my memory." Jane lowered the sleeves down Maura's arms and watched as her breasts were exposed. "Oh man, you haven't had a bra on all day? All those missed opportunities." Jane smiled down at Maura.

Maura pushed her away and lowered the dress the rest of the way and hung it up on one of the hangers in the closet then turned back to Jane as she lowered the nylons and removed them and her panties in one movement. She stood naked before Jane then slowly walked toward her and reached up and untied her bow tie. "I think I know what you mean. When I saw you in this suit I thought I was the luckiest woman in the world and glad that you were all mine." She pulled the tie out and threw it on the chair beside her then reached for the top button. "Your flawless beauty was accentuated by the flawless cut of the suit. Before today I knew you were beautiful but when I saw you walking toward me the word superb was the only word I could think of. You are perfect." She watched as Jane actually bushed.

Jane held up her hands to show Maura the scars. "Perfect does not have scars."

Maura pulled each hand to her mouth and kissed the scars one by one. "The reason behind these scars and all of the other ones are what make you perfection personified. You are beautiful inside and out Jane and I love ever part of you." She finished unbuttoning the buttons then removed the shirt and Jacket at the same time. She walked over to the closet and hung them both on hangers and returned to Jane. She looked at the silver tank top she was wearing. "No one can do what you do for tank tops." She rubbed her hands up and down the tank top. "I've never seen a silk tank top."

Jane was having problems thinking with Maura's hands moving like they were. "James thought it would be a nice touch." Not as nice as Maura's touch.

"It is a very nice touch." Maura said as she pushed it up Jane's torso and over her head.

"I thought…you were…tired?" Jane said between labored breaths.

"I was until you started to undress me. Just your touch is enough to excite me. Is that ok?" She looked up at Jane. "It's ok if you're too tired we can just go to sleep." Maura said this as her fingers unbuttoned the top button on Jane's pants and lowered the zipper.

"Oh no you don't! You can't stop now." Jane reached up and filled her hands with Maura's breast. "I'm wide awake now."

"I do believe some of the tiredness has been chased away by you and the beauty that you are." She went down on her knees and lowered Jane's pants and the panties in one motion then almost started laughing when she saw the red socks left on Jane's feet. She stood up and reached up and pulled Jane's head down to meet her lips. She pulled back and looked up at Jane. "Red Socks huh?"

Jane looked down at her feet then gave Maura her best smirk. :I found I wanted more out of this day than just a Red Sox t-shirt but I had to keep something true to the team and it was the best I could come up with. Do you like?"

"Yes I like very much now take them off and join me in bed." Maura walked over and pulled the blankets down to the end of the bed. She had her back to Jane and before she knew it she was being tackled by Jane and she found herself face down on the bed beneath a laughing Jane. "What are you doing?"

"Well you're playing the naked maid, turning down the bed and all and I couldn't resist that naked tush of yours so I decided to take advantage of you while you had your back to me." Jane kissed the back of Maura's neck and slowly worked her way down her back. "I really like this spot." Jane kissed what she knew was a particularly ticklish spot on Maura's back and watch her squirm. "And this spot here." She listened as Maura moaned when she licked a spot that always drove Maura crazy. Jane shimmied lower to the dip in Maura's back just above her perfectly rounded ass. "This spot here holds a special place in my heart too." She licked her way down to her left cheek and continued down her leg.

Maura was squirming beneath Jane wanting her to do more than what she was doing but not wanting her to stop. "God Jane I need you to touch me."

Jane continued her slow descent down Maura's leg. "If I remember correctly this spot usually sets you off." She said as she licked the back of her knee and was rewarded with a loud moan form Maura.

"Please Jane." Maura wanted to turn over but she was enjoying herself too much. "I need you Jane."

Jane kissed her way down Maura calf. "Yoga and high heels sure do wonders for your calves. Mmmm delicious." Jane said after lick her calf once more before she moved to the other leg to work her way back up Maura's body. "Oh look here. Matching calves, surprise surprise." She stopped again at the back of her knee and got the same response, a loud moan mixed with a slight groan. "Patience Maura, it will be worth the wait. Remember, you started this."

Maura could feel Jane's smile as she continued up her leg and she was finding it harder and harder to lay still but she knew Jane would stop if she tried to move. They'd played this game before and Maura remembered the end result was a mind blowing orgasm so she lay still and endured Jane's slow ascent of her body. "God Jane…you're killing…me.

"Not enough if you can still speak and have a coherent thought." She nipped the back of her knee and Maura jumped. Jane then repositioned herself so that as she worked her way up Maura's body her own body took the place of her tongue and by the time she made her way back up to Maura's shoulder her body was flush against Maura's and her knee was between Maura's legs. She used her foot to push Maura's legs open and Maura willingly spread them as wide as she could. Jane lowered her hand between Maura's legs and felt how wet she was. "God you're so wet for me Maura." Jane went up on her knees and pulled Maura up so she was on her hands and knees. Jane then scooted under her and Maura looked down at her and smiled. "Sit on my face Maura. I want to taste you."

Maura wasted no time as she grabbed the headboard and went up on her knees and started to lower herself down on Jane's face. Jane reached up and pulled her down and held her tight against her face. Jane loved this position because she could watch as Maura moved against her. "Mmmm." Jane said as she plunged her tongue inside Maura as deep as she could. Maura was riding her face like she rode her thoroughbred horse hard and fast and Jane loved every minute of it. Maura looked down at Jane just as Jane worked two fingers up and inside her and her tongue finally settled on her engorged clit.

"Oh my god! I'm so close Jane." She started moving even faster and she pushed down on Jane's face and watched Jane's eyes dance with merriment as she watched Maura riding her. Maura threw her head back as she felt her orgasm approaching. "Jaaaane!" She screamed as her body was consumed by intense tremors as her orgasm wracked her body. She finally fell beside Jane completely spent

Jane turned on her side with a silly grin on her face and just watched Maura. Maura finally turned her head and looked at Jane and couldn't help but smile. "Proud of yourself are we?" Jane just nodded her head. "As well you should be. That was amazing."

Jane went up and rested her head on her hand. "Yes it was. Watching you like that is such a turn on. I think that's why I like that position so much, I get to watch you in all your glory. It's such an amazing sight. You have no idea how beautiful you are in the throes of passion like that." Jane leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Go to sleep."

"Oh no you don't. Just give me a moment to regain some of my strength and then you are mine." Maura said. "Don't expect a slow exploration like you did. That can wait until morning. Right now I want to take you fast and hard." She smiled at the sharp intake of breath she heard beside her.

"Take your time." Jane got up out of bed and headed out to the living room area and grabbed two bottles of water from the refrigerator. She opened it one and took a long swallow then headed back into the bedroom and handed the second bottle to Maura.

"Thank you." Maura took a couple of sips then set the bottle on the nightstand. Jane sat down next to her on the bed and turned and placed her bottle on the night stand on her side of the bed. When she turned back around she found herself being pushed down on the bed by Maura. She looked up as Maura straddled her hips. "Now that I find myself wide awake whatever shall I do with my time?" She looked down at Jane with a look in her eyes that Jane could only describe as feral. Maura leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Jane's lips. Too quick for Jane's liking so she tried to sit up to kiss her again only to find herself being pushed back down on the bed by two deceivingly strong arms. Maura took both of Jane's arms and moved them to the headboard and held them there and leaned down for another quick kiss. "Move them and I stop." Maua released Jane's arms and sat back up and just stared down at her.

Jane felt herself getting wetter as she looked up at Maura. She would never admit it to anyone except Maura but she loved it when Maura took control like this. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips at the smile on Maura's lips. "So is this payback for me taking my time with you?"

"No this is me getting ready to take you hard and fast like I said I wanted to." She reached behind her and found the small patch of curly hair at the apex of Jane's legs. "I want you so bad and right now I do not have the patience that you do. But I will stop if you move your hands. I'd really like to tie them but that would mean taking the time to find the ties and I don't want to."

"Aw shit Maura." Jane moved her hips until she felt Maura's fingers slip inside her. "Damn!" Maura started a fast and furious rhythm and Jane's hips moved with her every thrust. "Don't stop Maura!" Jane's hands clutched the sheet above her head, first to keep them from touching Maura and secondly because she was desperately trying to hold on to semblance of control and that was the only thing she could control, her hands. The rest of her body belonged to Maura.

"Stopping is the last thing I am going to do Jane." As she said this she was shifting her position from on top of Jane to between her legs. Her hand never slowed and when her mouth joined her hand Jane almost reached down but stopped herself at the last minute. She felt Maura laugh and was just barely able to open her eyes and look down at Maura who gave her a cheeky grin and winked at her.

"Saucy wench." Jane said as she felt herself brought right to the edge of the precipice of her orgasm then Maura's mouth and hand stopped. Jane's eyes opened wide and she looked back down at Maura. "What's the matter? I didn't move my hands."

"I want you to watch me Jane. I want you to look at me when you come. Can you do that?" Slowly her hand and mouth started to move again.

"I'll try." Their eyes met and Jane tried her best to keep her eyes connected with Maura's. Maura's eyes were so full of love and Jane hoped hers reflected the same. "I'm so close Maura." He hips were moving to the frantic rhythm Maura was maintaining.

Maura felt Jane's walls closing in around her fingers and she watched Jane's face and thought she was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen. She watched as Jane's body began to tremble and they maintained eye contact until the very last moment when her body tensed and her orgasm finally crashed through her body. Maura had never been privy to such an intense reaction before and on one hand she felt proud of herself because she was responsible for that but on the other she felt humbled that Jane was willing to let herself go and share her feelings with her. "That was unbelievable."

Jane was still trying to get her breathing under control all she could do at that moment was nod her head. She reached for Maura and pulled her up to lay next to her. She wrapped her arm around her and pulled her close against her side and kissed the top of her head.

Maura loved the tiny gesture of Jane kissing the top of her head. She wasn't even sure Jane was aware she even did it but Maura was and it warmed her more than any passionate kiss ever would. The gesture made her feel loved and protected as Jane always did. "Have I ever told you how much it means to me that you allow me

to restrain you? Whether it be with cuffs or ties or like tonight with suggestions. After all you've been through I know how hard it must be to give up that control." She snuggled closer to Jane and listened as Jane's breathing finally evened in out in sleep then she let herself fall asleep.

Jane woke first the next morning. Something that never happened, Maura was almost always awake before her. She took the time to look down at the woman beside her. She was even more beautiful as she slept. She was at ease and relaxed and her brain wasn't going a mile a minute. Jane pulled herself away to use the bathroom and quickly start a pot of coffee but not before she grabbed a couple of aspirin and a glass of water for herself and the same for Maura. She stood against the counter waiting for the coffee to brew and went over yesterday in her mind and smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

Jane turned and took in the sight before her. Maura stood there in her shirt from the day before and nothing else. "I was thinking about yesterday and how perfect it was."

Maura walked up and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and rested her head on her chest. "Yes it was perfect wasn't it?" Jane handed her the aspirin and water. "Thank you but what are you doing up so early?"

"I have no idea. I woke up and started watching you then I had to use the bathroom and by time I was done I was wide awake so I figured I'd make some coffee and that brings us to this moment in time." Jane disengaged herself from Maura's embrace and poured a cup of coffee and added just the right amount of cream and handed it to Maura. "I was going to bring those to you." She gestured to the aspirin, water and coffee. "But then I found myself daydreaming. Maura I don't daydream, I'm pragmatic but I was just standing here daydreaming." She smirked at Maura. "You've made me into a girlie girl who daydreams Maura."

"Oh you are by no means a girlie girl Jane. How do they say it? You da man?" Jane threw her head back and laughed. Maura trying to use street slang was adorable. "Did I say it wrong?

"Oh no you said it just right but you being a genius and all kind of ruins the effect. But you are right. I'm the man and you're my woman." Jane looked down for Maura's reaction to the possessive tone of her voice.

Maura smiled up at her. "You're right Jane. I am your woman and always will be. I do believe I have loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you. I never believed in fate or love at first sight but you certainly changed my mind about that."

"I feel the same way about you Maura. At first I thought it silly that you showed up at the crime scene in a form fitting dress and three inch heels. But then I took a second look and thought it was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. I sometimes get pissed off at the other people at the crime scenes when they look at you as if you were a piece of meat but then I realized I was doing the same thing."

Maura laughed. "So that's all I am to you a piece of meat?"

"Ah while all others are T-bone steak you are a filet mignon, the best cut available." Jane smacked her lips as if she had just eaten one.

"Only you can make talking about food sound sexy. What shall we do today?" Maura walked away from Jane adding an extra sway to her hips for Jane's sake.

Jane stood and cocked her head to the side and watched Maura until she disappeared into the bedroom. "She will be the death of me but oh what a way to go." Jane ran into the bedroom and threw herself down on the bed next to Maura.

Maura had turned on the TV. "It appears the Red Sox won yesterday. Big Papi hit two home runs." Jane pulled herself up so she could rest her back against the headboard next to Maura. Maura turned up the volume on ESPN. "Is this channel ok?" Maura knew it was Jane's favorite channel so she sat back and handed Jane the remote.

"Yeah it's fine thank you. What shall we order for breakfast? I'm famished." Jane reached over and picked up the menu from the nightstand on her side. "Bacon, eggs, hash browns and French toast sounds good to me."

"Wherever do you put everything? You eat like that but never gain a pound. I would have to spend hours in the gym to work off all of that." Mura looked at the menu. "I'll have a grapefruit and cereal."

"Aw come on order a real breakfast and we'll find something to do to work it off and I can assure you it will be more fun than the gym." She wiggled her eyebrows and leered at Maura.

"I would love a good omelet. Order me a southwestern omelet and I'll worry about it later. I'm going to take a quick shower ok? Enjoy your TV." Maura jumped from bed and ran to the bathroom.

Once again Jane watched that perfect body disappear around the corner of the bathroom door and was tempted to follow but knew they'd never get breakfast if she did. She ordered breakfast then poured herself another cup of coffee and settled down to watch ESPN. The NASCAR race was at Richmond International Speedway that weekend and Jimmy Johnson was the favorite to win. She liked Jimmy Johnson, there was just something about him. The Sox were playing the New York Yankees and that was always a good rivalry and things were heating up at The Wimbledon All England Club. She heard the water turn off in the bathroom at about the same time there was a knock at the door. She grabbed one of the robes and tied the belt just as she opened the door and was surprised to see Maura's parents standing there. "Constance, Charles what can I do for you?" She was almost pushed aside when Charles walked into the room. He wasn't being rude, he was just used to getting his own way. Jane ran to the bathroom door. "Maura your parents are here you might want to make sure you have clothes on before you come out." Jane turned around and smiled at the couple standing just inside the door.

"We thought we'd come and invite you down to breakfast." Constance offered gracefully.

Jane turned as Maura walked out of the bathroom. She only hesitated a second before she quickly walked over and kissed both parents on the cheek stiffly. "We've already ordered breakfast and thought we'd eat it here in the room. I thought you said you would see us tomorrow." Jane gave her a questioning look. They all turned at the knock on the door. "That must be breakfast now. We'll see you tomorrow at the airport." She ushered them to the door as she opened it for the waiter. "After all Mother we are on our honeymoon." Her Father couldn't hide what Jane thought was a quick look of surprise on his face and she pushed it back to the back of her mind for the time being.

"But Darling we only just got here yesterday, we wanted to spend some time with you." Charles said as he looked between Jane and Maura.

"Maybe if you'd come earlier you would have been able to spend more time with her." Jane gave the waiter a tip and rolled the table of food closer to the couch. "You knew when the wedding was and what our plans were afterwards yet you chose to arrive at the last minute and now it sounds as if we'll be flying back together in the morning. That will be what about an 8 hour flight. That should give us time to get to know one another. Maura are you hungry?"

"You cannot talk to me like that." Charles was livid that Jane would talk to him like that.

Maura started to speak but Jane stopped her. "I do believe I just did. It's funny how at the wedding you thought it was refreshing that I spoke my mind now you find it insulting. Get used to it it's the only way I know how to talk. Or does your way of thinking change once you've had a few drinks to loosen you up. Yesterday you were drinking and having a good time and you seemed to like me just fine yet today you look upon me as if I'm a disappointment. Maybe you think Maura could do better. Maybe she could but she chose me." She turned to Maura and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry Maura." Jane grabbed a plate of food and returned to the bedroom.

"Don't you walk away from me." Charles shouted after Jane's retreating form.

Maura had been watching her Father throughout Jane's little speech and she was surprised to see the disappointment on his face Jane had been talking about. "I thought you were ok with this marriage Father. Do you disapprove?"

"Of course I disapprove. What will they say in our circles Maura?" Her Father all but pleaded with her.

Maura looked between her parents. "Do you feel the same way Mother? Because if you do the two of you can leave right now. I love Jane and nothing or no one will ever change that and if you make me choose between her and you I will choose her. She has brought more happiness to my life in the years we've known each other than you two ever did or maybe I should say could. You'll either accept me and Jane or you'll lose me."

"I think that's Jane and I Maura." Jane yelled from the bedroom.

"Thank you Jane." Maura yelled over her shoulder trying to keep from laughing. "You can either take me or leave me."

"Us." Jane yelled from the bedroom.

Constance smothered a laugh from behind her husband. "I told you she would be hard to resist." Constance told her husband. "She had me eating a greasy hamburger and drinking a shake at a little dive called the Dirty Robbers."

"Robber, singular." Jane yelled again from the bedroom.

"Jane would you like to join us out here?" Maura asked as she walked to the couch and fixed herself a plate.

"No you're doing just fine on your own." Jane yelled from the bedroom again and Maura chuckled.

She turned to her parents. "Jane ordered enough for an army so why don't you join me?" She took her plate and calmly sat on the couch and began to eat. "So Father I was a daughter you could be proud of while I was dating someone acceptable to your friends and the circle you run in but now that I'm dating a woman I'm no longer acceptable is that it? Or is it just Jane? Mother I thought you liked Jane and her family?"

"I do Maura. She's very charming in her own way." Constance sat down beside Charles.

"Thank you Constance." Came Jane's reply from the bedroom.

"So Father it's you that has a problem with all of this? Why didn't you say something before now?" Maura stood up and started pacing. She knew Jane was listening and if she needed her she would be here in a second but this was between her and her parents. Well sort of.

"I didn't say anything because I knew it wouldn't make a difference. You've always done whatever you wanted to do whether I agreed or not. Jane is not of our class and you deserve so much better."

"But yet you seemed to be having so much fun with Jane and her, no our friends yesterday or was that just the alcohol speaking? They accepted you without a second glance, just as they accepted me. They are my friends now so either you accept me and them or we go our separate ways."

Jane was leaning against the bedroom doorway, looking deceptively calm when deep inside she was aching for Maura. "You ok Maura?"

"I'm fine Jane but it seems my Father has a choice to make. Well Father?"

"Well if those are my choices then I will have to choose to accept the two of you." He turned to Jane. "Will you accept my apology?"

"I'm sorry but I can do no such thing. I still see the disappointment in your eyes and until that is gone I will just have to keep my eye on you." Jane turned to Maura. "If you want to change our honeymoon plans we can. We can go somewhere else or just stay here."

Maura knew how much Jane was looking forward to going to Europe and knew how much she would be disappointed if they didn't. She walked over to Jane and pulled her head down and kissed her. "We will not change our plans. Come sit with us. Let my Father get to know you like Mother did. You won her over. She had Mother literally eating out of her hands." Maura said as she turned back to her Father.

"I'm outnumbered here, it's not exactly a fair fight." He gave both Maura and Jane a somewhat strained smile. "Give me time Jane. As Maura says let's get to know each other shall we?"

"Sure why not." Jane walked out to the kitchenette and grabbed another cup of coffee. "Coffee anyone? I'll start a new pot." She didn't wait for an answer but started a new pot then brought the cup she poured to Maura.

Charles watched the interaction between Jane and his daughter and knew from what Constance had told him that Jane feared no one. On numerous occasions she had come close to losing her life and on a few occasions it was to save Maura. She put Maura's welfare above her own. Who better to entrust his daughter to. "Constance what will our friends say?"

"What difference does it make? They won't withdraw their monetary support because of such archaic ideals if they leaned that way they already would have done so." She watched his face as what she said sank in. "Most of them already know Charles and they don't care."

Charles watched as Jane brought in a pot of coffee and poured for everyone. Jane looked up and saw him watching her. "See even we of the lower class know how to pour coffee." She smiled and winked at him.

"Jane play nice." Maura said as she patted the seat next to her for Jane to sit. She knew Jane was joking but her father didn't. Maura watched as her Father sputtered for something to say and the look on her Mother's face almost made her lose what little control she had. Her Mother was trying very hard to keep from laughing. Her Father was used to powerful men and women alike cow towing to his every word and Jane cow tows to no one. When Jane sat down Maura leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Behave yourself Father's not used to people who speak their minds like you do."

"You mean he's used to people who agree with him whether they mean it or not?" She turned and looked directly at Charles. "Wouldn't you want to know what people are really thinking rather than have them bow down to only what you say?" She felt Maura's hand squeeze her thigh but she couldn't stop herself.

Charles laughed as he looked directly at Jane then he turned to Constance. "I'm beginning to see why you like her. She certainly doesn't beat around the bush does she?"

Constance looked back and forth between her husband and Jane and smiled. She knew things were going to be ok. "No darling, what you see is what you get."

"I already know you are ok with this union but you have to give me time to get used to it." He said to his wife. "It doesn't come easy to people like me."

"Hello! We're still in the room." Jane said between sips of coffee. "Do you mean stuffed shirts? Look at you, you look as if you are ready to go into your office. Don't you have any casual clothes?"

"Oh you are going to be a handful aren't you?" Charles said as he took a croissant from the basket.

"Every day sir, every day. Tell him Maura, aren't I a handful." Jane smiled at her and Maura saw the devilish look in her eye and understood the double meaning behind her words and squeezed her thigh even tighter.

"Yes Father she challenges me every day." Maura gave Jane a smile that told her in no uncertain terms to behave.

"Then I will not interfere. You'll have enough trouble dealing with her." He stood up and walked to stand in front of Jane and held out his hand. Jane stood up and reached out and shook his hand.

Jane stood looking him straight in the eye until she saw acceptance. "Thank you sir."

"Now can we all sit down and have a civilized breakfast?" Maura asked rather exasperated.

"Civilized people would be sitting around a table with proper silverware and china."

"Oh Charles just sit down and eat." Constance grabbed his hand and pulled him down on the couch beside her. "Maura and Jane like to sit on the couch and be comfortable while they eat." She leaned back and put her feet up on the coffee table. "Like this." She leaned back with her plate and started eating.

Jane and Maura laughed at the shocked expression on Charles' face. "Come on try it Charles." Jane said as she too put her feet up on the table and leaned back. Charles sat down and took off his shoes and carefully placed them beside the end of the couch. Jane watched as he slowly lifted his feet and placed them on the table. "Now you have to lean back so you're comfortable."

He leaned back and after awhile he smiled. "This is comfortable." Jane reached over and picked up the remote and turned on ESPN. "TV too?"

"Yeah that's the good thing about this. You can eat, drink and watched TV all at the same time. You need to learn to relax. You can even do it in your pajamas." Jane couldn't stop the laugh that escaped at the shocked look Charles gave her. Jane turned to Maura. "So what time do we take off tomorrow?"

"Our jet that will be flying us to France and we'll be leaving at 6:00 am. There are beds so that we can sleep in comfort on the way." Maura did not say it as if to brag she just said it matter of factly. It was something that got on Jane's nerves every once in awhile, that someone had so much money that they took it for granted. Maura never flaunted her wealth like her parents did but Jane was definitely aware that it was there. Maura turned to Jane because she had gotten so quiet she saw that she had that look on her face. "Oh Jane I'm sorry."

"Don't be Maura, we've talked about it before, and it's ok." Jane placed her hand on top of Maura's.

"What's going on?" Charles asked, curious about the exchange between the two women.

"Jane has a problem with my money." Maura said with a smile on her face.

"What kind of a problem?" Charles wondered if Jane was in it because of Maura's money.

"She doesn't like that I have so much. She insists on paying her way and hates that I could buy anything I want."

"Well good for her." Charles said with respect. "At least we know she's not after your money."

"Father! Jane isn't like that! I had to force her to let me buy her a few things. She won't take any money from me and she hates most of the fundraisers I force her to attend." Jane started laughing and Maura turned to her with a somewhat angry look on her face. "What are you laughing at? My Father thought you were a gold digger."

"But you know I'm not and telling your parents that I hate fundraisers doesn't exactly endear me to them." She smiled sheepishly at Constance and Charles. "Now that I'm your wife I guess I'll be expected to attend more of them won't I?"

"Of course you will, just as I will escort you to police functions." Maura said proudly.

Jane watched Charles out of the corner of her eye and to his credit he didn't flinch too much. Jane turned to him. "Don't worry sir, Maura even taught me how to use all of the fancy forks and spoons and even how to set the table for fancy affairs. I still can't figure out why you have to use two or three knives, forks and spoons when one of each will do the trick." She turned and smiled at Maura. "You should have seen Maura the first time we planned a Rizzoli family dinner at her house."

"Oh Jane don't tell them about that." Maura almost begged Jane.

"Please do Jane." Constance said from her perch edge of the couch across from Maura and Jane.

"Ma loves to cook so we told Maura not to worry about cooking so she said she'd take care of setting the table. Sunday comes and Ma's in the kitchen doing her thing knocking pots and pans around from early morning until dinner time. It's an all day thing, you should join us sometime. Maura sets this beautiful table, napkins that actually matched the tablecloth." She looked up and all three of them had a look on their face that clearly said 'duh'. "She set out water glasses and plates, big ones and small ones. Then in comes the Rizzoli clan, they rush to the refrigerator and grab beers and put their feet up on coffee tables with their shoes on. Maura quickly set them straight on that."

"And now they take them off at the door as they should don't they?" Maura said as she smiled at Jane.

"Yeah they do. You got 'em trained just like you do me." She watched both Charles and Constance flinch at her poor grammar. Maura knew she was doing it on purpose by the gleam in her eye when she smiled at her. All she could do was shake her head and smile. "But I digress. So they barge in as if they owned the place and when Ma calls us to the table they all sit down and just stare at everything. No one knew what to do with all of the dishes and silverware. So I look at them and I say 'start from the outside and work your way in' and they look at me as if I grew a second head. Maura looked like she was about to cry when Frankie looked at her."

"He smiled and told me they were simple folk and asked me if I would show them the correct way to eat." Maura smiled at the recollection. "They were very understanding and they learned very quickly and we ate the complete meal in proper fashion. The next time I let Jane set the table and they taught me the Rizzoli way. Which is much simpler by the way Mother. And Jane is right, more often than not one of each utensil is all that is needed to eat a meal properly. And it sure saves time cleaning up afterwards." Maura sat back and smiled at her parents as they looked at her as if she had sprouted wings or something. "Now we alternate each week between Isles style and Rizzoli style."

"But darling what about your upbringing? What would our friends think?" Her Father asked incredulously.

"Oh Charles stop worrying about what your friends will think and think about what makes Maura happy. My friends and I drink beer from a bottle, sometimes even a can, we watch baseball and football in sweats and t-shirts and we accept people for who they are not who they know. I will dress up and attend a function with Maura and most times I can make it through the night without embarrassing her completely and I do it because I love her, not because of what I can get out of it in the long run." Jane looked at Constance and thought she saw a glimmer of a smile on her face.

"Thank you Jane." Maura turned to her with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She'd never had anyone who championed her like Jane does. Especially to the high and mighty Charles Isles.

Jane whispered again. "Is it a custom in your family to spend the honeymoon with your newly acquired in-laws? You left that little tid bit out when you mentioned what we were doing for our honeymoon."

"Behave." Maura slapped her knee playfully.

"Ok we can take a hint. Charles I think that's our cue to leave. So darling we'll see you at the airport in the morning then." Maura and Jane walked them to the door. Jane stood back and watched Maura do the air kiss thing with both of her parents and thought how different it was compared to her family. Their parting was almost solemn where when her family left it was usually boisterous. Granted beer was usually involved but they genuinely loved each other and didn't mind showing it.

Charles reached out his hand and Jane shook it. "We'll see the both of you tomorrow then. Have a good day."

"You too sir." Jane noticed how his chest puffed out a little when she called him sir and she realized she was going to have to do something about that. "Well Chuck you and Connie have a good day now ya hear?"

Maura finally lost it and had to lean against the wall she was laughing so hard. The look on her Father's face was priceless. Constance was laughing just as hard when she saw Jane trying to look innocent and failing miserably and Charles once again sputtering that someone had the audacity to talk to him like that. "She's joking Charles. Let's get out of here before it gets any worse. Good-bye Jane we'll see you in the morning."

"Yes Constance you will." Jane said before she winked at her. Jane closed the door behind her retreating in-laws and turned to Maura. "You ok?" She tried to ask seriously but with Maura still laughing it was hard to keep a straight face "Did I go too far?" She finally gave Maura her patented smirk.

"Maybe a little but her deserved it. I love you Jane Rizzoli."

"That's Isles Rizzoli to you." Jane said as she leaned forward and kissed her wife. Jane started walking her backwards towards the bedroom, kissing her along the way. "So what do you want to do today?"

Maura smiled up at Jane as she walked backwards. "We could watch TV." Another step backwards. "We could go to the museum." Another step backwards. "We could just lie around napping." She felt the bed behind her knees.

Jane pushed Maura on to the bed then crawled up so that she was straddling her hips but not touching her. "Or I could kiss you until you begged me to make love to you." Jane leaned down and she stopped mere millimeters away from Maura's lips. "Or I could just roll over and look at one of those oh so interesting travel guides you have for our honeymoon."

Jane started to roll away and Maura grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her back. "Oh no you don't. You started this and you're going to finish it."

Jane looked down at her and laughed. "As if I could resist you. Do you really think I could roll over and read with you in the room looking so beautiful? Of course I'm going to finish what I started. Don't I always?" Jane didn't give her a chance to answer before she devoured her lips with her own. There was nothing gentle about the kiss but you couldn't mistake the passion and love behind it. Both women were breathing heavy by the time Jane pulled away. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?"

Maura looked up at Jane and was surprised by the serious look on her face. "I know that I have good facial bones and structure…"

"You don't know do you?" Maura actually blushed under Jane's scrutiny. "You take my breath away every time I see you. Whether you are made up like you are now, looking as if you could strut down a Paris runway at a fashion show without changing a thing. Or when you first wake up in the morning with no makeup and your hair sticking up every which way. I love to watch you sleep, you sometimes make these little mewling noises that are so cute and then you cuddle closer to me. I've never liked to cuddle until I cuddled with you. I watch as both men and women alike stop when you walk by and I think I'm the luckiest person in the world that I'm the one you've chosen to share your life with." Jane looked down and saw tears in Maura's eyes.

"Thank you Jane." It came out as no more than a whisper. Maura knew she was pretty but Jane made her feel beautiful.

"No thank you. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world yesterday by becoming my wife. Now let me show you how beautiful you are." Maura reached up to unbutton Jane's shirt but Jane's hand stopped her. "Let me take care of you. You just lie there and enjoy yourself." Jane reached up and pulled Maura's shirt up and over her head and was surprised when she saw that she didn't have a bra on. "Oh you are so lucky I didn't know about this when we were sitting in front of your parents. They may have seen something no parents should see and that would be me ravishing you right there on the couch." She then reached down and lowered the zipper on the side of her pants then lowered them and her panties all at the same time.

Jane then slithered back down Maura's body and smiled when she heard the groan of frustration as she moved past her glistening fold and stood up. Without taking her eyes off of Maura she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and carelessly threw it behind her. She couldn't help but look up and down the beauty that was lying in front of her.

Maura couldn't believe what was happening. The Jane that blushed at just the mention of sex, the Jane who usually undressed then jumped into bed barely giving Maura a chance to look at her was giving her her own slow strip tease. The look in Jane's eyes alone was enough to turn her on but the fact that she was removing her clothes one piece at a time was more of a turn on than she thought possible. She watched as Jane reached behind and unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. "Oh my god."

"You like what you see?" Jane asked in that oh so sexy voice of hers.

"You have no idea what you are doing to me. I want you so bad." Maura starts to move forward but Jane holds up her hand to stop her.

"No, you just stay right there or I stop what I'm doing and turn on the TV." Jane watched as Maura actually pouted. "Oh you're so cute when you pout." Maura looked up and realized Jane meant it and she blushed.

"No one has ever called me cute." She smiled up at Jane and leaned back against the headboard.

Jane slowly reached for the belt at her waist and unbuckled it but didn't remove it quite yet. "I don't know how you can go from a sexy siren one minute and cute as a kitten the next but you do it often and I find it so endearing."

Maura looked up at Jane and felt so much love for this woman who made her feel so special. "Thank you Jane. Now can we get back to what you were doing before?"

"What was I doing Maura? I'm just taking my clothes off." Jane reached down and grabbed the buckle of her belt and slowly pulled it out of the loops and dropped it to the floor. She almost lost it when Maura licked her lips, she wasn't even sure Maura was aware she did it. Jane's fingers then slowly made their way to the button at the top of her jeans and then lowered the zipper. She put her hand inside her jeans and lowered it to her oh so wet opening and brought it back out and licked her fingers. "I'm so wet Maura. That's what you do to me. I'm dripping wet for you."

Maura's legs spread further apart and she started to reach down to touch herself and once again Jane held her hand up.  
Maura's hand stopped its descent. "Jane I can't wait, look at how wet I am, I need release Jane." Jane looked down and she could see how wet Maura was and it took everything to stop herself from jumping her right then and there.

"No Maura not yet." Maura groaned again but Jane watched as her hands grabbed the sheets as if she wanted to rip them apart. Jane then lowered her jeans and her panties and stood before Maura naked as the day she was born. She stood there and watched as Maura's moved from her eyes to her lips to her breasts and continued a slow perusal of her body. She fought the urge to cover herself but she wanted Maura to know she was giving herself whole heartedly to her without any reservations. She's bared herself as much as she'd bared her soul.

Maura knew how hard it was for Jane to stand there and let her look, and look she did. Her shy skittish Jane was a sight to behold and it took every ounce of her being to not jump out of the bed and pin her up against the wall and take her. She finally brought her eyes back up to meet Jane's and she felt tears begin to form in hers and all she could do was hold her arms out to Jane. "Come here Jane." Jane crawled up and lay down beside Maura and wrapped her arms around her. "Thank you." Maura whispered in her ear.

"My pleasure." Jane said as leaned down and kissed her with all of the passion she felt for her. He hand went to her breast and she tweaked the nipple and felt the already hard nipple get even harder. Her patience finally broke and her hand moved down and without any warning she entered Maura with two fingers. Both women moaned in pleasure as she rested there for a minute then pulled them out and brought them to her lips. "You definitely taste better than me."

Maura reached up and brought Jane's hand to her mouth and tasted herself them smiled up at Jane. "I need something to compare it to later." Jane's eyes went wide then she smiled and returned her hand to where Maura needed her the most. "Oh Jane, more I need more. Fast, I want it hard and fast. Please. Jane no more teasing."

"Where's the harness Maura?" Jane asked in that voice that was even deeper than normal.

Maura's eyes opened wide and Jane could see they were at least two shade darker than usual and sexy as hell. "In my suitcase. Hurry."

Jane jumped up off the bed and ran to the closet where their bags were and she threw things out of Maura's in her haste to get to the harness. She practically jumped into it and ran back to the bedroom. Maura watched as Jane came back into the bedroom and her mouth practically watered at the sight of Jane standing at the foot of the bed in the harness with the double dildo. Half already inside Jane and the other half waiting to bury itself inside her. "I don't think I even need to ask if you're ready for me."

"Hurry Jane I need you so much." Jane crawled up the bed and kneeled in front of Maura. She spread Maura's legs apart then leaned forward and buried the dildo deep inside her. "Oh…my…god. Fast Jane. I need you hard and fast. Now!"

Jane pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in. She took one of Maura's legs and placed it up on her shoulder and felt the dildo go just a little deeper. "You're so wet for me Maura." Jane pulled out in one slow moved and waited until Maura opened her eye before she plunged back in.

Maura bent her other leg and looked up at Jane. "Please Jane, I need this so bad."

"What do you want Maura? Tell me exactly what you want me to do." Jane pulled back out again and waited for Maura's response. She had no idea where this control was coming from because all she wanted to do was take Maura as hard and as fast as she could but she need to hear Maura say it.

"Jane I need you to stop teasing me and give me what I need." Maura was pleading. She looked up at Jane and saw something in Jane's eyes and knew what she wanted to hear. "I need you to fuck me Jane."

The look in Jane's eyes turned from sexy to feral and she slammed into Maura with so much force it moved Maura up the bed but soon she set a rhythm that Maura met with her own body and before she knew it she was falling over and edge she had never been to before. The orgasm was the strongest she had ever felt in her life and the next thing she knew she was face down on the bed and Jane was still hammering away at her.

Jane knew her own orgasm was close but she wanted to hold off until Maura came again. Sweat was pouring off of her and her hair was sticking to the sides of her face but she barely noticed it. She felt like she could go on like this for hours and she wanted to. "I want you…to come…again Maura. I want you…to come with me. I'm so close…but I want to wait for you." All Maura could do was grunt as Jane was slamming into her so hard but it felt so good. It felt so damn good. Jane felt Maura closing around the dildo again and knew she was close. She leaned down and nipped at Maura's shoulder and whispered. "Come for me, I want to hear you scream my name."

"Jane I'm so close, don't stop. "With a few more thrusts Maura's body went still before it fell apart and Jane was right behind her. "JANE!"

"MAURA!" Jane's body fell onto Maura's back and they both just laid there breathing hard. Jane finally regained enough strength to pull out of her, which she did slowly knowing Maura would be a little sore.

Maura groaned as she felt the loss of both Jane's body and the toy from her body. She reached back and tried to stop Jane from moving but she didn't have the strength to grab her. She felt Jane lie down beside her and pull the blankets up to cover both of them. Then she felt those wonderful arms wrap around her and pull her against her.

Hours later Maura opened her eyes and turned her head to see Jane lying next to her with her arms still wrapped around her. This is the time she liked the best. Wrapped in the warm cocoon of her arms like this made her feel as if nothing bad could ever happen to her. She'd never thought of herself as someone who needed protecting and anytime a man tried to do it she became resentful but with Jane it felt as if she was loved not smothered. She leaned down and kissed Jane's cheek gently and smiled when Jane's eyes opened and looked at her.


End file.
